Opening the Past!
by Beloved Kitten
Summary: COMPLET!After screwing up Ryou's machine three other Ichigo's have shown up. Now they have to get them back to their Dimension. And would ichigo ever be able to sort her feelings towards Ryou and Masaya?
1. All this over a recite

Hi. This is my first fanfic so don't you dare send any flames. It's hard enough coming up with an idea that people might like them over coming writer's block. So pleas some respect. I got this idea after reading Complications of love. Love the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew; I own the idea for the story

Opening the Past

By: Beloved Kitten

Chapter one: All this over a recite!

. Business had been booming and I had I had been working all day at the Cafe no idea why. It wasn't like Keirrochiro's desserts were that wonderful that they'd all decide to come at the same time on the same day. I walked into the lab and looked around. Ryou's computer, Keirrochi's equipment. Where was that recite?

I had left the customer's recite down in the lab by accident. I pulled out Ryou's chair and looked underneath it. When I couldn't see I got down on my hands and knees and crawled under the desk. But my head bumped into the underside. I yelped in pain and ducked down. My back hitting it this time causing Ryou's drink to fall off the desk and right onto my new outfit.

I shrieked as I slid out and stood to examine the damage. I had changed before I came down because my shift was about over and I wanted to be early for my date with Masaya. My red skirt now had a stain. I then looked to my right and saw the metal table basking in the light. I blushed as I remembered what had happened this morning.

_Flashback_

"Here you go, have a nice day!"

"Hum Miss this is incorrect"

"What?"

"No I'm saying that my bill should be $7.95 not $17.95."

"What? Let me see." I lent over the counter and tilted my head towards the piece of paper in the women's hand. My hair fanning over the sides of my face.

"No it's correct." I said leaping back behind the counter flashing her a big smile. "That would be $17.95 please." She frowned. Her red eyes piercing and black bangs dropping over her face.

"I'm sorry Miss but its not correct" I smiled as brightly as I could.

"Ma'am but it is. You bought three not one." She glared at me.

"What do you mean? Your menu says three for $7.95!" I stared blankly at her for a moment.

"No," I said slowly. "It said three of our most famous smoothes for only $7.95. As in all three separately caused that not all three together."

"What game are you playing at here? I want to speak to the owner of this place!"

"No! No! I'll do it!" I said as I jumped forwards and snatch the recipe from her hands and headed towards the lab. It'd be better if I explained instead of having that wack job twisting things around. Any way Ryou hasn't yelled at me in like two days. He wouldn't mind. Would he?

I walked down the stair and into the lab. He was sitting at his laptop just staring at the screen. I walked up to him. I had to admit he did look cute when he was deep in thought. I came up beside him and he lifted his cheek off his hand.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted t-"

"Shouldn't you be working" he said coolly.

"Yah, I was but-

"So why aren't you up their?"

"What!" I shouted. "I've been working since seven in the morning.-

"Seven-thirty" he corrected. I glared at him.

"So what if I was late at least I work my butt off when I'm here." I said.

"That is if your here." He said placing his cheek against the back of his hand.

"That was once!" I screamed. Why was I getting so mad? "Just because I forgot I had a shift that day doesn't mean-

"You mean you decided to have your date with Masaya instead of coming in." I growled

"Stop interrupting me. You don't know a thing!" I stomped. A sharp pain jolted through my leg and I winced sloping over to one side for a moment. I then took a breath as I held back a yelp and steadied myself before I felt like collapsing. Suddenly Ryou was at my side.

"Get on the table." He ordered.

"What!" I was saying that a lot lately. Ryou let out a breath.

"Get on the table so I can examine your leg." I stared at him fearful. My eyes wide.

"What? What's wrong with my leg?" He glared at me.

"Don't think I don't know what happened yesterday night. When Kish got you by surprise."

"How do you know?" I had tried to keep it a secret. Kish had sent out another predisite the instant I was done with the first. And right when I turned to attack it as well Kish came from behind with his daggers in hand. I leaped out of the way but stumbled from shock and he cut me across my thigh. I had managed to hide it from the other mews. I had been getting hit a lot by Kish lately and I was really starting to hate him. Now the mews always asked if I was hurt or not after a mission. It got on my last nerve.

"Masa told me. He caught it all on tape." I glared towards Masa who I had just notice floating around Ryou. His eyes bulged big within his pink puffy fur. Traitor.

"Ichigo angry! Ichigo angry! Ichigo angry!" He repeated. Suddenly I was lifted off the ground and being brought towards the metal table where a light hung over it. I blushed. Ryou was carrying me. He set me down. I scooted back a bit.

He then took hold of my leg.

" Haaaayyy!" I screeched as I pulled my leg back making it ach even more. It had me wish I hadn't jumped when I was arguing with the customer. Just then I remembered.

"Ryou-

"Ichigo I'm just trying to check your leg now don't freak out." He said with a serious look on his face. I shut my mouth as he took hold of my leg and gently tilted it to the side. My cheeks were burning. He examined the cut on my inner thigh just opposite from my mark on my other leg. He looked at it for a moment making me uncomfortable.

"It's going to have to be bandaged. I'm surprised you hadn't done so all ready." He said as he went towards the counter to get the first aid. I held my leg in place. I didn't know what to do. He returned with bandages and disinfectant and started wrapping my thigh. I sucked in my breath and stayed still. This was a very uncomfortable moment.

When he was done he looked up at me. His face was right next to mine! His eyes piercing into my own. They were such a blue I felt as if I was about to fall into them. I then realized I was still holding my breath. I then slid away from him and got down off the table leaping as far away from him as I could without injuring myself.

"Well I better get back to work. See you later!" I said in a rather high voice as I high tailed it out of there. I couldn't believe it I was this close to kissing RYOU! I WAS THIS CLOSE TO CHEATING ON MASAYA! The thought of him had me feel bad. It was starting to get really hard to hate Ryou lately. And I had no idea why.

_End Flashback_

It wasn't till later that I realized that I had forgotten all about the customer and the recite. It happened that I took so long that she went looking on her own and had just came back with Keirrochi asking for the recite. I must of left it in the lab.

I took a tissue from a box beside the computer and started scrubbing viciously at my skirt. I didn't have another outfit other than my uniform. I groaned. What was I going to do?

_Zzzoooomm_

I jumped and looked towards the corner. It wasn't lit so I couldn't see anything. My heart was pounding. What was that? I inched over towards the corner.

"Ryou!" I said. "If that's you I swear I'll kill you for scaring me like that." No answer just a constant zooming noise. I gulped. I inched ever closer.

"Ryou stop playing around!" But it couldn't be Ryou. He went up to his room about an hour ago...unless he came back down. As I got closer the sound got louder. Ok time to go! I backed away and tripped over something. I screamed as I hit the solid floor hard. Suddenly the corner was flooded with a bright light. I gasped.

Right there was a machine that went at least a third of the way to the ceiling. It was shaped like a tube and a purple light illuminated from it with blue stubs sticking out randomly out of the clouded translucent glass. Large bulky cords extended from it, thick and gray-green, coiling around its base and stretching forth across the floor forming some kind of cross pattern. I looked around to see I was right in the center of it. And that I had tripped over one of the cords.

I was shocked. How could I have just blindly avoided each of the bulky humps of cording till now? And how come I hadn't noticed it here before? I then tried to stand up but the cording was as thick as my ankle and my foot got caught on it and I fell over a bundle of them. Its course, plastic covering rubbing painfully against my skin. I accidentally bit my tongue for I had ripped the cord right out of its socket at the side of the machine.

I screamed and ducked as it went sparking through the air. It then struck Ryou's computer flicking it on with a jolt of electricity opening up the last file he had opened. All of a sudden numbers went flashing across the screen. The zooming noise turned to a zumming. The machine illuminated an even stronger and brighter purple as a bright white light grew from inside it. I stared as the cord flew side to side in the air sparks jetting from its ripped cording.

The light inside the Glass casing began to grow an intense white. And the lab was filled with an over whelming zuming sound. I covered my ears and squinted my eyes shut. It felt as if the whole lab was right underneath an earthquake.

Then just as suddenly as it had happened the numbers on the computer screen came to a halt. The light died down and the zumming became lower and softer on the ears. I opened my eyes. The cord was still swinging around in the air with sparks dancing in the air from its tail.

Most to my surprise the door was open to the machine and a fog oozed from inside of it. I tried to jump out of the way but my leg prevented me along with my foot still being caught in the cording.

As I tried to untangle my foot the fog began to lift and my eyes bulged. Right in front of me laying on the ground was – ME! My red hair fanned across my unconscious face. I then looked up to see another me. Lifting herself off the floor and holding her head, one hand placed on the machine for balance. Not only that but Kish stood up from INSIDE the machine and was also shaking his head. Letting me see yet another me laying also inside on the floor her hair covering her face and hand limp over the side of the opening. My mouth dropped open.

What was going on here! Then Kish lifted his head and his gold eyes stared straight at me. His olive green hair damp over his forehead. I then scrambled at the cording leaping away from the unconscious Ichigo next to me. I then turned and high tailed it out of there no matter how much it hurt my leg. I stumbled up the stairs tripping all the way. The door was open and I burst out tripping once more out into the cafe with a scream.

The mews turned to face me. They were all standing next to the counter along with Keirrochi. All the customers had left.

"Ichigo what's wrong? Did you get the recite?" asked Keirrochi politely. I lifted up onto my feet just as Ryou and Masa came from his room.

"What's going on here?" he said emotionlessly with his arms crossed.

"Ichigo are you ok?" asked Pudding as she came towards me. I got up on my feet out of breath. My knees burning from tripping so much. I started waving my arms around and pointing towards the lab. At the same time as speaking while getting over shock and being out of breath.

"in –the malab ladl ldie-. No in- me ls la, aww." I wasn't making any sense. So all I could do was wave my hands like a maniac and point towards the lab. Ryou frowned.

"What were you doing in the lab?" I gapped at him. Zakuro turned to him.

"She left the recite of a customer down there. She was supposed to bring it back."

"So did you get it?" He asked turning towards me.

"Noooooooooo!" I screeched. Everyone froze and stared at me for a moment. Ryou still frowning.

"Then what were you doing down there so long?"

"Noo! I was looking but something happened. Flash! Light! Zoom! Purple! Numbers! Sparks! Me!" I gasped. Mint laughed to herself.

"I think Ichigo must have hit her head on something." I glared at her.

"No. Something wrong happened I went looking then I heard something, then I checked it out. Then Lights, zooming, numbers sparks! And I found three me's and Kish down there!"

"What?" everyone said at the same time?

"Is he trying to steal information about us?" Asked Lettuce.

Was 'Kish' the only part of my sentence they had heard? Every one started talking at once. I couldn't take it not after hearing that zumming so loudly.

"Noooo! Isn't anybody listening to me? He came out of the machine! Along with three of me!" Every one stared at me as if I were crazy.

"What machine?" asked Pudding. Keirrochi looked worried. Ryou's eyes widened.

"What machine Ichigo?" He said rather roughly to me. I froze.

"I didn't know it was there" I said slowly.

"What machine Ichigo?" He was now yelling and standing right in front of me. I gulped. His eyes were burning with blue liquid flames.

"The big one in the corner...shaped like a tube...and with bulky cording sticking out of it." Ryou and Keirrochi's face both turned pale they both then brushed past us down the steps towards the lab. The mews and I right behind them.

All the while we went down those steps I felt as if I was walking into a horror flick. Did I some how clone myself. But then how did the machine get my DNA and why was Kish there too?

* * *

That's if for chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it so far. Sorry it's short. Please review. I'll continue as soon as I come up with something. I'll try to update at least every day – _**Beloved Kitten**_


	2. Oops my bad

Hi. Glad you like it. Took me awhile to think of how to get through this part so I could get on with the rest of it. I'm not going to have you waiting long for the next update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Opening up the Past

By: Beloved Kitten

Chapter two: Oops, my bad

We all rushed down the steps into the lab. The power was no longer running. The cord must have struck something and caused everything to shut down. Ryou and Keirrochi rushed towards the corner, the other mews close behind. I lagged behind a bit. Afraid of what we would find. I had been hoping by some chance I had been dreaming. And maybe the fog from the machine had made me hallucinate. I neared over towards the rest next to Ryou and looked over.

The only light source came from the machine. A very scary looking Kish standing in front of it. I was getting ready for the rest of the mews to call out their pendants and transform into mew mews when I realized something different about this Kish. He was taller and more muscular. His eyes amazingly more golden. And they seemed to focus on me!

It felt as if a spider was crawling up my back when the first Ichigo started lifting herself off the ground. Nearly everyone backed up a step. She shook her head and placed her hand to her forehead.

"What happened?" she looked up at us and she froze.

"How'd I get back to Earth?" She said more to herself. She then turned to face me. It felt as if I were looking straight into a mirror. Her eyes widened and her hair stood on end. She leaped up.

"What in the world is going on here!" she screeched. She stared at me in horror as if I were some disgusting mutant clone.

"Who the heck are _you_?" She said it as if I were something foul. My timid ness instantly left as I glared at the second me.

"I'm you, you ass!" I clamped my mouth shut. I had just called _myself _an ass. How stupid was that…Or was I really.

The other Ichigo gasped at me. She then glared back.

"I'm not an ass! If you are me then that means you are too! Ass!" She retaliated. The Kish started to Laugh. All of us turned to face him. His laugh was different from what I remembered. It was deeper. He was holding his sides while laughing. His eyes shut and kneeling over. I frowned at him.

"What's so funny?" Both me and the other Ichigo asked annoyed. He just kept laughing. Suddenly the other Ichigo rose. She also shook her head and blinked a few times. She then fluttered her eyes open and stared at us. She straightened and moved her head to person to person. She let her gaze rest on me, Ichigo, and Kish. She gasped and then looked to Ryou.

"Ryou…something is different. Did some freak accident happen or something? Cause that can't be clones of me over their. They don't look nothing like me. I'm not that ugly." The group behind me sucked in a breath. Mint stifled a giggle and Ryou stared back at her with an open jaw. My face darkened. What was up with these two calling me ugly? We look exactly the same. Kish started a new fit of laughter. She turned towards me.

"And what in the world is she wearing. I would never wear a red plaid skirt with a green shirt with black pock-a-dots. That's like so tacky." She made a face at me as if I were molding broccoli. This time Mint didn't hold back her giggles and I heard Pudding going along with her. The other me moved her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. Kish was _still _laughing. I turned, my face red with infuriation to see Keirrochi and Zakuro smiling and Ryou trying to keep his face straight. I turned back to the second copy.

"You think you can talk! You're dressed like a prep!" I said folding my arms over my chest. She stiffened her mouth open. She was wearing a puffy white peasant blouse (that was kind of cute) with a lime green puffy skirt, white socks that went up to her middle thigh, and brown leather shoes. She also had a lock of hair in the front with white beads strand though it. Her hair out. To tell the truth she looked better than me but still a prep.

Her face turned red as she fumed. For the first time I knew what I looked like when I was mad. It was scaring me. The first Ichigo started laughing along with Kish. Both me and the second one turned to face her. We were gearing up to say something about her outfit when my face drained and I noticed for the first time.

Her hand still at her mouth she was wearing a long black skirt with a red hue. It had a split on both sides that went up to her upper thigh. Along with black heal-less boots made of sued that bagged around the ankle with a red ribbon rapped around it. She was wearing a cropped shirt that showed her belly button with wav straps hanging off her shoulders. A red and black chocker adored her neck that matched a band at her thigh along with her wrist bands. I couldn't help but noticed. I looked really hot in that outfit! I felt my cheeks flush. I had never looked that good in anything. The whole outfit looked as if it were out of this world.

This slight pause gave Ryou and Keirrochi a chance to intervene in our little spat.

"All right we'll figure all this out upstairs _away _from all the experiment." Stated Ryou coolly. "Now why don't you all stop your bickering and head upstairs?" I watched him. I liked the way he folded his arms across his chest. His golden-blonde hair dropping over his forehead.

A moan caught our attention and we all turned to see the third Ichigo slowly rising off the floor at the bottom of the machine. She held her head in the same fashion as the second one had when she stood up. When she opened her eyes and looked up at us her face drained with little other effect. She looked winded.

Her sight focused on the four of us: Kish, the other two Ichigo and myself. Her eyes fell on me last and she frowned.

"What on Earth are you wearing?"

Mint buried her face in her hands trying to hold back while Pudding just let full rain her giggling as Kish smirked also holding back a chuckle. My face darkened. The other two ichigo's were slightly smiling as well. What was with these three critsizing my outfit. And with everyone laughing they seemed to be enjoying it at my expense. At the moment I hated everyone more than I hated the real Kish.

_Later_

"Still mad?"

"Still mad." Ryou responded back as he struggled to pull one of the cords out of its socket at the side of the machine. I sighed. We had been down here for about an hour. Since Ryou's computer was bent on staying on the same screen showing the same numbers with the flashing three rows we had to shut down the machine manually. I was so upset I didn't know what I would do. Even when we shut down the computer the screen still came back on with the same thing. Even when Ryou got frustrated and actually bashed it. It still flickered back on with the same numbers. I had to tell you that computer was just as stubborn as Ryou. And I thought I would never find anything more stubborn than he.

Once the rest finally managed to get the four of us Ichigos to be quite everyone rushed us upstairs to find out what had happened. I tried explaining but the last Ichigo kept interrupting. Saying that she'd never get that worked up over a skirt. ('That wasn't even cute' she had to add). When I finally got though Ryou was majorly upset. Not only had I ruined his machine, I had damaged his computer along with everything else in the lab had blown a fuss due to the power the machine sucked up. I also had brought three new Ichigos along with a Kish which the machine wasn't designed to do. So he blamed me for screwing it up and causing them to show up. I was glad to find out that I wasn't the only one insulted.

But since I had started this mess I was forced to help fix it. But since we couldn't get the **darn** $&# thing to work I was stuck with Ryou pulling cords out of a machine that were ten times longer than me and as thick as my ankle.

I stumbled as I tried to hold the heap of cord in my arms that Ryou was handing to me. This whole time I was feeling bad that Ryou was upset with me. I wished I hadn't tripped over that darn cord. I didn't even know why I even cared. It wasn't as if what he thought of me even mattered. He already thought me as a silly over sensitive teenager. Who cared if he thought me as dense too….but somewhere annoyingly I found out I did.

He tossed me the next cord and I rushed underneath it and caught it. He had been practically ignoring me the whole time. Just tossing things at me. Once he tossed a stack of paper at me that didn't have anything to do with what we were doing.

"Hay! What was that for!" I yelled back annoyed.

"Nothing. I just _tripped_!" He said sarcastically. I glared at him.

Jerk

* * *

Well that's it! Sorry this chapter was short!- **_Beloved Kitten_**


	3. I can't believe my ears

Chapter three is up. Hope you enjoy. Sorry it took so long to get out though. Had a hard time thinking of what to have happen next.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Opening the Past

By: Beloved Kitten

Chapter three: I can't believe my ears!

"What?" I said. The mews and I were huddled by the front door. Pudding anxious to get out and tend to her siblings and Mint looking longingly at the limo that sat there waiting for her. I just wanted to get away from this nightmare and try to sleep it off. That was until Ryou kept talking and I got all confused.

He sighed.

"Their from another dimension Ichigo. The three rows of numbers that keep flashing is some kind of code for their dimensions. The only thing is I can't read it and I have no information on cracking it. I don't even know how you got it to even do it. It was meant just for time travel not switching up the universe."

"Count on Ichigo to make a machine change its course just by tripping." Said Mint with a smirk. I glared at her. Her smile widened. "We don't even know how Kish got pulled in along with them" I thought about it.

"How in the world did Kish show up if there were only three dimensions tapped?"

Ryou grinned I didn't like it.

"Well that's what you're going to have to find out. Hope you have plenty of information to tell us when you come to work early tomorrow."

"What?" I said staring blankly at him. "I can't stay here any longer. I've got to sleep. I've got to get home. I'm not staying here with Kish and those three things." I glared at him for a moment. "I'm not staying here with _you_." He just continued to smile.

"Of course you won't be staying here with me. _They_ won't even be staying with me. They'll all be staying with you." Mint held back a laugh. I stared at him my jaw open. It took a moment for me to gain the ability to speak.

"What do you mean staying with _ME_! I can't have them with me!" I almost fell to my knees. "I can't be with KISH! In my HOUSE! He's a _massive_ perv. I'm not staying with him!" I stomped. Bad idea. My eyes bulged in pain as I held my mouth shut. Containing the scream I so desperately wanted to shout. Mint was laughing to herself as she began down the steps towards the limo.

"Hope you have a good time!" She teased. Zakuro had a hint of a smile as she also left. Pudding and Lettuce were waiting for Keirrochi who was still in the kitchen with the _others_.

All of a sudden before I noticed Ryou was beside me and he had set me down in a chair. My checks were uncontrollable turning red. I smacked my checks a few times as he turned his back to me calling for Keirrochi. I had to get under control. His barley touched me and I was acting like this. I had to get under control.

"Don't worry Ichigo. Kish won't be with you or the others. He'll be staying here at the café." I was still blushing. I had to get rid of it.

"Your not sleeping together are you?" I asked.

He gave me just a look I regretted it.

"I didn't mean it like that! I mean in the same room that's all!" He sighed. He looked me in the eye. His marveling blue eyes staring into my chocolate ones. I couldn't stop looking at them. My checks were flushing even more red. He saw me blushing, smiled then turned back to the kitchen answering the question Keirrochi had asked that I was too zoned out to hear. I'm only allowed to get like this with Masaya. I froze. I small squeak coming from me.

Ryou turned to face me. I felt my insides collapse.

"Noooooooooo!" I wailed as I brought my head down into my lap and held the back of it. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I rambled as I held my head in my lap.

"What's wrong with you? Is it your leg?" Ryou asked.

"Noooo!" I wailed again. Ryou frowned.

"Then what is it?" I raised my head my eyes held shut in rage.

"I forgot about my date with Masaya tonight! It's almost twelve at night and it was at eight!"

"What!" I looked up to see the prep Ichigo who I called Ichigo Two, sticking her head out of the door way to the kitchen staring at me in horror. "You forgot about Masaya!" She barged out of the kitchen and pressed her face to mine. Awkward moment. "You forgot about darling Masaya! You forgot about the date!" Her eyes were almost watery. "How could you do such a thing to him? How? He's so perfect." I had a look on my face like: O.O

My checks flushed pink. Ryou was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. I could tell he was annoyed.

"Who cares?" We turned to face Kish standing next to the other two Ichigos. His arms crossed over his chest. Two's face turned red with fear.

"No! He might think I don't care about him anymore! He might think I forgot on purpose!" Two shrieked. Kish made a face.

"How could you forget on purpose?" He asked.

Ichigo Two was almost shaking.

"Ichigo go call him now!" She said in a rage pointing towards the kitchen. This girl was crazy.

"I can't its twelve midnight. He'd be asleep by now." I responded. She had such a look on her face I felt myself recoiling in my chair. I never knew I was that scary.

Her voice became quite almost like a hiss. Her eyes shrinking into small balls.

"Call him." I sat there for a moment. I can't let myself push me around - that was way too weird. And not with Ryou smirking at me like that. It was infuriating.

"No, I'm not going to do it! You're not the boss of me!"

"Yes you are!"

"No you dumb ass prep!"

"Take that back with your tacky-dressing-self and go call him!"

"What's wrong with you I'm not calling? I don't have too!"

"Stop whinny and do it! You could have hurt him!"

"What in the world is up with you? I do not act like that about Masaya!" There were a few unbelieving faces.

"What do you mean! You're not saying you don't like him!" She looked as if she were about to have a heart attack. I took a deep breath.

"Shut up! I'm not calling and that's finale! He can get over it and wait till morning!"

"Your cheating on him aren't you!" She snapped.

"What?" I was dumbfounded. She was shacking with rage.

"You're cheating on my dearest Ayoma – kun!" She wailed. My mouth dropped open. This girl has problems! And even more important: I do not act like that!

"Stop it!" I yelled. She turned from me crying. I couldn't believe it. I was crying. And over that... Not even I felt _that_ bad about forgetting our date.

"Ayoma – kun!" She wailed. Lettuce and Pudding were staring at Ichigo Two wide eyed. Ryou looked pissed and Kish looked like he just wanted to laugh but Ichigo that was dressed in black and red other known as One, was glaring at him. He jumped back a step waving his arms around.

"What? I stopped." She leaned closer to him.

"I know what you were going to do." She said fire in her eyes. He started sweating.

"What I promised!"

"I hope you keep it. Or you know what I'll do!"

"Kitten, please I promised! I won't!" She turned her head away from him. Her hair slapping her checks as she did. Kish's shoulders slumped as he looked at her. The last Ichigo who was Ichigo Three just stood their staring at all of us. I dropped my head back in my lap. Holding my face. This was the weirdest day of my life.

* * *

Later

* * *

The sky looked as if it were a canvas made of marble with splashes of black and sapphire that sunk in around the white jewels of stars. I inhaled deeply the fresh scent. I loved it when it got dark. It was always quite, peaceful, exhilarating…

"Stop it!"

"As if."

"You're so mean!"

"Gosh such a baby."

"Come on you guys."

"Have her stop!"

"You really are a prep aren't you."

"Oh. Shut up!"

A vain pulsed at my forehead. They had been at it ever since we left the café. That's why I walked ahead of them. But it still didn't help the yelling. I swung on them fuming.

"Would you guys just stop?" The three stopped walking and looked at me. Ichigo Two pointed towards Ichigo Three.

"She won't stop bothering me!" Three crossed her arms below her breast. An amused look on her face.

"I can't help it if she's sensitive."

Two snapped her head around to face her.

"I can't help it if you're stone!" Somehow I could agree with her. Three reminded me somewhat of Ryou like how Two reminded me of Mint. Three's hair was longer. It went past her shoulders. She wore a dark pink hoody with tight fitting blue jeans that faded into white in the front along with a plain pair of light pink sneakers. But other than her hair being different from the rest of us her chest was a lot larger. She even looked more mature than the rest of us but still the same age.

There was also the fact that I was the only one wearing my hair in pigtails. The rest wore their hair out.

"Oh, come on you guys. Let's just get home so we can sleep." I said wearily as I turned away from them and stated off towards the house. Behind me Two started talking again.

"I bet it looks exactly like mine. And in the same place too. I recognize the way."

"You think you know so much don't you." Said Three.

"I recognize the way too. I think she might be right. The house may even be the same as mine!" Said One happily. I heard Three sigh.

"I don't live anywhere near here. This area is so…so…not my taste." Three stated.

"Where do you live then?" asked One.

"Not here that's for sure."

"Do you even live in Japan or Tokyo?" Asked Two.

"Of course I do. Just not in a place where the houses are so small."

"What are you trying to say? That you live in a Mansion?" Said Two. I could hear the strong ring of sarcasm in her voice. Yep just like Mint.

"Well I guess you could say that. But it's much bigger than that."

"What are you rich?" Asked One. I turned around. Three was smiling.

"Let's just say its something like that."

* * *

Later

* * *

"See I told you it would be the same house!" Two said triumphantly. Her fists held on her hips. A smug look on her face. I shook my head. I was really getting sick of her. And I had barely spent four hours with her yet.

"Wow….it is. Man I never realized how much I missed home." Said One in an almost lonely tone. I took out my keys to unlock the door. Two turned to One her hands still on her hips.

"What's with you? You keep talking about this place as if you weren't just there a few hours ago. Do you just not live at home?"

"What? No I don't I live somewhere else." Two shoved her face in One's.

"So what are you trying to say? Your parents died. You transferred to another school. You went to London with Masaya. I bet you went to London didn't you!" She jumped back her hands held in fists. "I wanted to go! But my dad held me back! He wouldn't let me spend time with my Ayoma-kun!" She wailed. I was really getting sick of HER! I do not act like that….at least I hope I didn't act like that when it came to Masaya.

When we got in the house all Two kept doing was asking me questions. I tried to ignore most of them but then she'd stop me in my path and force me. One seemed to feel out of place and Three was used to much better standards and was happy to be living in a different style. If you ask me they were all crazy. Two the worst. I never thought I would grow to hate myself. But sadly I felt I was. When I finally got Two to stop snoopy about. Three away from the TV and One to stop acting like this was a home that belonged to aliens I hustled them upstairs and handed them all a pair of PJs. I then dumped three sleeping bags on the ground and scrambled into bed. The rest still getting comfy.

"Where are your parents?" another one of Two's questions. I groaned.

"Their out on their second honeymoon." I said pulling the covers over my head.

"So what was up with you and Kish?" It was Two again a very mysterious hint in her voice.

"What do you mean?" One asked cautiously.

"I saw you too before we left the café. What was going on?"

I opened my eyes. I remembered that. What was going on? I jumped up throwing the covers off and facing One.

"What was between you two?" I said raising an eyebrow. One's face turned a bright red. I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

_Flashback._

I was walking down the café steps. And turned back to face Ryou.

"Thanks for not having Kish come too. If you did I swear I would of kicked you in the balls." He made a fake laugh.

"Very funny." I smiled.

"Really. It's even funny that you have him sleeping in the broom closet." He slowly smiled back.

"That was for my own pleasure." I turned and started walking away. As I approached the archway I spotted Kish and Ichigo One. Standing together and…pretty _close_.

"I said I had promised." Kish said looking down at her. Like I said he was taller. She was facing away from him her arms crossed.

"But you almost didn't in there. You almost broke it." She turned to face him.

"But I held back like I promised." She slightly smiled. As I came closer I didn't like the way she was smiling at him. Or how it was dark.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to get worked up…" Kish smiled back at her.

"Don't worry Kitten. Everything would be all right." I almost halted as Kish moved the hair from her face. Them smiling softly at each other. I couldn't believe it. What? As I finally reached them. Ichigo stepped away from him and looked down at her black boots. I looked from her to the still smirking Kish. Eyeing them.

"So…ready to go?" I asked Ichigo One. She nodded and turned and walked out of the arch way. I followed looking back suspiciously at Kish. His smile just broadened as his perfectly white teeth shined along with his bright gold eyes. Two and Three happened to be standing behind the arch way and as we passed Two had an evil grin on her face. Three just started walking.

_End flashback_

"Nothing" One said quickly as she pulled the blankets closer over her face.

"What do you mean nothing?" Said Two getting on her hands and knees as she leaned closer to One.

"Just forget about it." One said turning her head away and getting ready to crawl into her sleeping bag.

"No I'm not going to forget!" Two scooted closer till her knees were bumping against One's sleeping bag.

We tried to pry it out of her but she kept her mouth shut. Even my puppy dog eyes that all ways gets to Ryou didn't work. Um…maybe it only works on males. Three didn't even try she just sat there watching us both. It was hard attempting to crack an Ichigo that was really good at not caving in to interrogation. Suddenly Two got that evil grin back on her face.

"So it's nothing?" She said leaning closer.

"Nothing." One shook her head in agreement.

"Oh, well." Said Two leaning back against the wall. "I bet it is nothing I mean what's so great about Kish. It's not like he's good looking or anything."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Snapped One. Two's smile broadened.

"Nothing just like you said. It was nothing. He was probably being a sick perv again."

"He was not!" One got up on her knees. Her fist held close to her side.

"What?" said Two seemingly innocent. "But he's always a perv. Always Trying to kiss all on us. What else would you call it?" Her evil smile was slowly returning. One's face was turning an angry red.

"I … I don't know. He's just not a perv."

"Why?" Two tilted her head. I could see One's nails digging into her palms. "He is your enemy right. You shouldn't care about what we call him if he's your enemy."

"He is my enemy!" Screamed Ichigo One. "Wait - no. Yes he is! No he's not! Rrrrrrrrrrrr" She held her head. I just stared. Two's smile was so big that it showed all her teeth. She got up off the wall and leaned in for the kill.

"So you don't know. Oh well. We're going to kill him off any way later once we save the earth. I mean who cares he's just a sick, twisted perv."

"Stop it!" One shrieked as she pointed a finger at Two. "Don't you dare talk about my Kish-kun like that?" She froze. Her eyes wide. My mouth dropped open.

"What?" I almost said in a whisper. Three started laughing.

"I would have never guessed! The day I fell for the guy I hate most in life. That's what you call irony!" Three said while holding her side.

"I knew it!" Jumped up Two as she stood with her feet apart a fist up in the air.

"You…and …Kish" One turned to face me. Her entire face boiled in a bright pink. "KISH! Oh gross!" I fell back on my bed and started rolling from side to side. Just the thought of me liking Kish made me sick.

"What's so funny kitties?" I stopped and looked up. Right over my body, crouched in the window frame was a face with white glistening fangs, a pair of golden eyes and olive green hair.

" Agggggggggggh!" I screamed as I swung myself up off the bed and fell smack on my butt on the floor. Two was yelling and hiding herself in her sleeping bag and Three was grabbing what ever she could toss at him. Her aim perfect. Each time striking him.

"Ow! Stop it stupid cat!" Three's black cat ears and tail had shown up in her rage. She continued to throw. Kish fell out of the window and right onto my bed. When he opened his eyes both Two, Three, and I were standing over him. I was steaming mad.

"Hay kitties." He said nervously. We all came down on him with our pillows. Smacking him as hard as we could. Feathers bursting from the ripped fabric.

" Ow!Ow!Ow! Stop it you crazy cats!" I lifted my pillow high over my head and brought it down so hard I made sure he wouldn't forget it.

* * *

That's it for now. I already now what I'm going to do with the story I just need ideas for fillers. Hope you enjoyed it – **_Beloved Kitten_**


	4. Just a walk in the park

Nothing to say…

Nothing to do…

Nothing to see…

Nothing to hear…

So here I am….

Writing for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. (Man I'm really getting tired of saying that)

Opening the Past

By: Beloved Kitten

Chapter Four: Just a walk in the park

I woke up the next morning to meet a shaft of sunlight blinding me. I groaned and slowly lifted myself off the bed. My covers were on the floor. And pillow feathers were every where. Two was buried deep in her sleeping bag and Three was sleeping on top of her's. One had moved her sleeping bag to the far corner. My stuff was scattered across my bed. From when Three was pelting Kish. What happened to him anyway. I looked down to see him tangled up in my covers on the floor. I sat there staring at him sleepily for a moment. Slowly my mind began to clear away the morning fog. And my eyes began to narrow into thin slits.

"Oh Kish." I said in a faint sweet voice, eyes narrowed. He moved. "Kish." He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. When he saw my face he stiffened. He then slowly raised a hand and waved.

"Hay pretty kitty."

"Did you have a nice sleep?" I said in my most loving voice. He looked into my narrowed eyes. He smiled. His fangs showing.

"Yah I guess I did. Better than that broom closet." I was still glaring at him. My fingers grabbing hold of an object I always had hidden were my bed met the wall.

"Glad you liked it." I raised the wooden bat up in the air. Kish's eyes widened.

"Hay wait just a minuet!"

BAAANG

One jumped out of her sleeping bag and looked around. She looked towards us and her mouth dropped open.

"Kish! Ichigo!" she screeched.

"Get back here you bastard!" I screamed. He fell on top of Ichigo Two's sleeping bag. Holding the spot on his head were I had whacked him. Two woke with a start, screamed and shoved Kish off her. As he swung by I got him in the gut. He toppled over and hit the ground with a hard thud waking Three. She took one look at him and her face darkened.

"Still here?" she said quietly.

"Still here." he said trying to smile through the pain.

"Good." She grabbed her pillow and whacked him as hard as she could in the face. He was about to scramble upright when my bat met his knee and Two's foot kicked his side.

"Guys!" One hollered as we continued to pound him. He suddenly teleported and was hovering over my bed. All three of us turned to face him.

"Sorry kitties but having one Ichigo bashing me all the time is enough. Yet alone three others." He then vanished. I was breathing hard. My hair all over my head and my bat touching the floor. My fingers loosely holding it. Dumb Kish.

I walked into the bathroom, tossing my now knotted hair. I stood in front of the mirror and tried to untangle it. Three walked in and cut on the shower she then walked out. I took out my brush and started brushing out the knots. Two came in and was looking at the sink. She then turned to me.

"What tooth brush do I use?"

"I don't know?" I said fighting with the brush. "Um, just use mine."

"What?" She frowned. "You've got to be joking." She looked down sourly at the marble counter and the cup that held the tooth brushes.

"We're the same person you know. So we might as well use the same toothbrush. We're all ready living in the same house." She turned to me.

"You've got to be joking." She repeated.

When we finally got down for breakfast I was rummaging through the cabinets. I didn't know what I would make. We all might be the same person but our personalities were all so different. Two was a snob the other was dating Kish and the third was rich and distant. And I was declared the tacky one. I frowned to myself just thinking about it. Me. Tacky. As if.

I took a box of cereal out of the cabinet and set it on the table were Three was flipping through one of my magazines. One walked in dressed in her strange black and red out fit that I now realized was what a female alien would wear. No wonder it looked so strange to me at first.

"So you don't live on Earth anymore?" I asked as she took a seat at the table. She looked up at me.

"No. After we defeated Deep Blue I left to live with Kish in his world. For the past year I've been helping them rebuild their world on a new planet we found. It's covered 80 percent in water and the other 20 percent is hills of beach sand and shells. It's quite nice." I thought about it. Me leaving Earth….With Kish. No way.

I poured a bowl of cereal for each of them. I had just got done pouring my own bowl when Two finally walked in. In the same outfit as yesterday. To avoid her critizing me about how I dressed I wore a simple white dress with small pink strawberries all over it. A pink ribbon wrapped around the area below my chest and tied into a small bow in the back. I wore simply gold sandals that laced up to the middle of my shin. My hair pulled back in its normal pigtails.

"We have to go shopping. I'm not going to wear the same outfit everyday. Yet alone anything in your closet." She said waving her hand around.

"Well I'm sure not paying for it!" I snapped.

"What! Why not! I don't have any money." She said offended.

"You should of thought of that before you decided to be pulled into a different dimension."

"It's not my fault that you forced me to end up in this place." I looked up at her holding the jug of milk in one hand and the other at my hip.

"Sorry. Maybe I should take classes on how not to trip over cords and set off a time machine when it's dark." She stuck her nose in the air and took the set next to One. I sat down next to Three who was flipping through pages while spooning cereal into her mouth. Eyes not once leaving the paper.

"What's this?" said Ichigo Two looking at the bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Cereal..." I started eating.

"Come again."

"Its fruit loops." I kept my eyes on my bowl.

"I know that but why is it in front of me." I looked up at her and glared.

"Because that's what were having for breakfast."

She gasped.

"How could I have cereal for breakfast. I eat that as a snack food. I want blueberry bagels with cream cheese and an apple cinnamon muffin with a class of milk and a glass of orange juice."

"I hate orange juice." I said pulling back in my chair. "It makes me sick."

The morning then continued with me and Two fussing over breakfast. Me glaring at her while shoving spoonfuls of Fruit loops into my mouth while she continued on about the importance of a balanced meal. As if I gave a damn.

When we reached the café I was far ahead of them all as I marched up the steps to meet Ryou standing there with he's arms crossed. He was smiling. I brushed right past him. He followed.

"Your actually early that's a first." I turned to face him and gave him a look. He just smiled back. I passed the other mew mews that were all ready there. Even an aching Kish who sat on a stool with an ice pack to his head. Mint was also grinning as she followed me into the changing room.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"What?" I said with a sigh as I opened my locker and pulled out my red uniform.

"How am I supposed to know? Kish is the one who went missing last night to return this morning with bruises all over him."

"What do you think happened?" I said slamming my locker shut, pulling my ribbons out my hair and tying on my apron. I stepped out of the dressing room.

"Let's just say we had a little visit from him last night. Had a little pillow fight – our target being him. Woke up this morning he's still there. We treated him like a piñata." Mint was giggling to herself. I was still in a very bad mood.

"Where are they?" I asked putting my hands to my hips as I stood there in front of the rest of the mews and Ryou.

"Their in the Kitchen with Keirrochi." Said Lettuce.

"Yah," chimed in an exited Pudding. "He said he's going to turn them into cooks." I smiled at the thought of seeing Ichigo Two cooking. Getting herself covered in flour then having the stove blow up. Falling to her knees crying her eyes out.

"Ichigo" said Lettuce as she waved her hands in front of my face.

"Ooo. Ichigo has that wicked grin on her face. I wonder what she could be thinking." Said Mint. She started laughing. I came out of my dream and glared at her.

"I don't know maybe your head falling off." She continued to laugh.

"Oh and Ichigo when your done with your shift your responsible for helping me out in the lab for all the trouble you've caused." Said an amused Ryou.

"ggrrrrrrrrr" I said. Then I turned and smiled at the first customer that entered the café.

"Hello and what can I do for you!" I said in my most pleasant voice.

Later on that afternoon. I was worn out. I slumped up against an unoccupied table while I listened to Lettuce break another dish and Pudding put on her performance. Mint was sitting down sipping her tea. I had tried to avoid the three other Ichigo's all day. And I was surprised by how I hadn't seen Kish at all. He must be really hiding himself well. I heard my name being called. I perked up and looked about. I heard it again. Someone was calling me.

"Ichigo?" I groaned and laid my chin down on the table wrapping my arms over my head. It was Two. Why did she have to be bothering me now?

"Ichigo where are you?" I got up and ducked behind a few tables' even ones with people still at it. They stared at me as I moved from table to table. What was I going to do? I looked franticly around and spotted the door to the lab. I darted for it, swung open the door and closed it as fast as I could behind me. I held onto the door knob as I crouched down on the floor. I listened through the door. And heard Two asking Mint were I was. I even overhead a few customers wondering to their selves how did I just get out from over there when I just went into that room. I smiled to myself. But then I wiped it clean when I head Two's footsteps near by. I then darted down the steps and burst out into the lab.

I looked forward to see Ryou turn in his seat to face me.

"Ichigo what are you doing here? Your shift isn't over yet."

"Uh. Oh I thought I should come down early and help you out." I said standing up straight placing my hand behind my head and the other behind my back. He just shrugged and turned back in his seat.

"Fine with me."

When it was towards the end of my shift I headed back upstairs. I was back in my perky mood. Ryou had shown me how to plug the cords up into the machine. He said if I ever trip again I'd know how to plug it back in again. I smiled to myself. Ryou wasn't half bad. He was cute too.

I was some what humming to myself as I walked by the kitchen entrance. Ichigo Two stepped out.

"And where have you been?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. I turned to face her. For once she had her hair up in two pigtails at the side of her head in a uniform identical to mine. But it was a darker red. Almost like blood.

"As if I'm going to tell you." I stared walking off.

"Well I guess you don't want to know about the call Masaya made today." I froze I then turned to face her. She had that trademark of her's. That identical evil smile to Mint's.

"Come again." I said hoping I was just hearing things.

"I tried calling you earlier but you ran off some where. So I talked to him for you."

"You did what!" I completely faced her. She'd gotten my absolute attention.

"Well..." she said shrugging her shoulders so that they touched the tips of her pigtails. " We didn't know what to do. But then I came up with the marvelous idea. I'm you so I talked to him for you." My eyes were bulging. "After I apologized for missing our date he was sweet enough to reschedule it for this afternoon. At three. He wants to take you to the movies to see that flick you've so desperately wanted to see."

I felt my blood boil for a second before it froze over. I couldn't believe it. This girl was more of a devil then Mint. I couldn't help it, a small spark of pride rose in me. To think me out doing Mint. I then came to my senses.

"I can't believe you did that! Why!" I almost fell to my knees as I wined. She looked at me strangely.

"Don't be a baby. I just set you up for the greatest moment your going to have all day. You should be thankful." She smiled as she folded her arms over her chest. I growled.

"You bitch!" I screamed. The café fell silent. She stumbled back. Blinking a few times.

"What!"

"Fuck you!" I pounced on her. We started rolling on the ground. I was tugging as hard as I could on those pigtails of her's while she reached up and grabbed my neck. I chocked but I still kept my hold on her hair. We rolled over and over. As I screamed, her yelling at the top of her lungs curse words at me. I rolled her over and slammed her back hard on the floor. She let out a gasp for air. The impact was that hard. I lifted my fist and aimed it for her snobbish face when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me into midair. I kicked and swung my arms through the air as my back came in contact to something firm.

"Stop it you two!" It was Ryou. He was the one holding me. But I didn't care I was too busy trying to get my grip on that bitch that was now being dragged on her back from where she was by Mint and Lettuce. She was kicking and screaming. Her face flushed red.

"Let me have that fucking bitch! That ass!" I snapped as I still tried desperately to reach her while still being held by Ryou.

"What's with you Ichigo?"

I calmed down. What was with me? Why had I gotten so mad? She had only rescheduled my date with Masaya. I should be grateful. But I just couldn't hold back this anger that swelled inside me at the prospect. But why? I took deep breaths. My hands grabbing onto Ryou's arms that held me. After a moment I realized that the café was silent and everyone was staring at me. Ryou set me down and I stood there stiff. My arms held firmly to my sides, my face red.

"Why don't you go and get some groceries, Ichigo. It'll give you the chance to get some fresh air. And calm yourself down." Said Ryou with his arms crossed. I nodded not looking up at him and walked out the door. I knew already what we needed. And I really did want the fresh air.

I jumped two steps at a time and walked at a fast pace down the walkway looking at the ground. My shoulders tense. Kish teleported beside me.

"What happened?" He asked. "I heard you screaming even from my spot on the roof." I kept walking. He hovered beside me. After a while I realized he wasn't going to leave and took a rout through the park that barely any one knew of. That way no one would see him. We walked in silence. After a while I looked up at him.

"So how long?" I asked. He looked at me.

"How long what?" He asked.

"How long have you and Ichigo been together?" Kish got this weird look on his face. He smiled. He then turned away from me and looked ahead.

"Two years." He seemed real exited about it. He must really like me. Or that is he must really like that other _me_. We continued to walk in silence.

"You know you four are really different from each other." He said. I looked at him at a side glance. His gold eyes sparkling in the shafts of sunlight that slipped through the leaves.

"What do you mean?" I already know what he meant. I just wanted to hear it from his side.

"Well, one of them seems to be a master mind at twisting people into giving her information and making them mad. She's really sarcastic. The other is drawn back and seems to have lived a fancier life. Her hair is longer along with other two things that are massively larger." He grinned. My checks turned red.

"You perv!" I halted. "Have you been staring at the other Ichigo's chest all this time?" Kish hovered a distance away.

"And you have a harder swing than my Neko-chan. But you're also the most like her. Personality wise." I walked faster catching up with him. I kept looking forwards away from him.

"You know even in another dimension you're still the same from our Kish. Except your appearance is different. Like the rest of us are from Ichigo Three."

"Who?" He asked.

"The one with the boobs. That's what I call her: Ichigo Three."

"Oh, so you gave them numbers." He swooped up closer to me.

"What number is my Ichigo?"

"She's One." He smiled.

"She is number one isn't she?" I looked at him with question.

"Well, how am I different from _your _Kish?"

"Well…" I said turning a bend. "To put it simple it seems that our Kish hasn't completely reach man hood yet." He looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Nothing just that-

"Hay Kitten!" I looked up into the tree in front of me. Right on one of its branches was Kish. Our Kish! My blood ran cold. What in the world kind of freak accident was going to happen now? He teleported next to me. I jumped back.

"Hay I thought you were at the café." He said eyeing me. "Your hair was different though. It was pinned up. What are you doing here? I just came from there." I stood there for a moment sweat beading on my face. Suddenly my face went blank

"What! Are you saying you were spying one me! Rrrrrrrrrrr!" I screamed. He swooped back up into the air.

"No. I wasn't. I just was checking up on you." A jellyfish creature suddenly appeared in his hands. He was smiling at me with that smile of his. I ground my teeth together. "Now Kitten lets have some fun!" He swung his hand back getting ready to toss the glowing creature when he suddenly froze. I stood there ready for the attack but he just stood there…staring. I raised an eyebrow and looked back to what he was looking at.

"Eeek." I squeaked. The other Kish was standing right behind me. How could I have forgotten in just two seconds that he was here! His feet were planted on the ground, arms to his sides. His intense gold eyes focusing on those of Kish's. I turned from my Kish to the other. They really did look different. Like I said this one was cutter. And some how he looked less like a perv.

"What….what in the freak is going on here?" said Kish hovering back. I looked up at him.

"Um….its….its kind of….its you." Kish looked at me in horror.

"You cloned me!" He yelled. I swung my body completely towards him.

"No! That not it! Rrrrrrrrrrr." I was still pissed about what had happened between me and Ichigo Two. And Kish was just making it worse.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" The next thing I knew I stood there in front of Kish in my pink mew outfit with my black cat ears and tail.

"What!" Kish cried as he moved back still holding the predisite in his hands.

"SUTORO BELL BELL!" I cried as my weapon appeared in my hands. Kish threw one of the jellyfish and it exploded right in front of me. I leaped out of the way flipped in mid air and landed on a branch of a tree. Another ball of glowing light came towards me. I jumped down grabbed hold of the branch below and swung myself up onto it. I got rid of my bell. I couldn't jump with it in my hands.

Kish teleported next to me and his fist came for my face. I moved back and flipped off the branch and went falling through the branches. I landed on my feet then just as he teleported beside me I leaped up into the next tree. The air was still filled with smock from Kish's first two attacks. My blood was boiling. I was so mad and I didn't even know why. Which made me even more **frustrated**!

I jumped from branch to branch. I glanced to my side. He was following me. A grin on his face. I gave him such a dark look that he hovered back, a clear distance from me. Leaping to the highest bough on the next tree. The instant I landed Kish was beside me. I lifted my fist and aimed it right for his grinning face. He grabbed my hand in his and leaned over and snuck a quick kiss.

"Arrrrrrrgh !" I reached forwards and kneed him in the place no guy likes. He fell forward holding himself. I then attempted to leap away but he grabbed my waist. Suddenly the bough snapped and we were falling. I screamed as I couldn't twist myself around to land on my feet because Kish was still holding on to me. We landed hard in the bushes below.

"Ow!" I held my teeth tight together. The pain that ran through my leg was threatening to have me pass out. It was as if I had split it open again. And i had hit my head as well and was beginning to feel light headed. But a certain voice brought me out of my haze. Kish was on top of me. My eyes bulged.

"Get off me you sick ass perv!" I managed to scream through the pain. I shoved him off me. I then stumbled to my feet panting. Kish got up I could tell his back was aching him, along with what I had done to him. I was still mad though. But now I was more upset with him for giving me my injury in the first place.

"What's up with you kitten?" He said also panting. "You've never fought me hand-to-hand before." I ran up to him and hit him in the face. He then tried to grab me again. I kicked at him even though it seemed just to make it worse on my leg.

"Let go of me!" He was smiling. And then I did something I wish I hadn't done. I leaped back ripping out of Kish's grasp. I then pounced back on him feeling the muscle ripping in my thigh. Kicking him in the stomach so hard that he burst through the underbrush twelve feet away. I then landed on my feet crying out as it brought pressure. The back of my head throbbing like crazy I stumbled back into a tree. My head held down. My chest rising up and down. My vision was going blurry.

My back to the tree I spread my finger against the trunk trying to hold myself steady. At the edge of my eye I saw Kish coming at me. But I couldn't move. It hurt that bad. Then all of a sudden I heard a yell. And the other Kish came crashing down on our Kish. He had his daggers in his hand and Kish's eyes were wide in shock. They started fighting and I fell to my knees. I tried to take in breath but the agony from my leg and the throbbing ach of my head was making me sweat bead on my forehead.

I heard clashing of metal against metal and shouts. But after a second it all turned to mush in my head. The situation reminded me some what of when the Blue Night had first appeared….When Masaya had first appeared. I then couldn't hear a thing. It was like a dream. A faded, whispering dream. I then collapsed…but I never hit the ground…instead I fell into a pair of arms. Kish's arms. He lifted me up and with out looking at me shoot up into the sky.

I kept fading in and out. It was a moment before I had realized that I had transformed back into my normal self. The wind was brushing through my hair. The canopies of tree flashing by. It was then that I saw it. It looked as if a thread to the sky was being gently pulled. Each removed stitch revealing a different blue. A blue that was so strong it was almost unbearable to believe it was blue. But soft to the point you couldn't look away. Inside this ripped piece of sky was purple lighting that flickered only within the rip. No Thunder accompanying it. It was beautiful yet frightening at the same time. But then I faded back out.

Softly…slowly I was rising out of the fog just to be dipped back in. I heard cries. Stomping…people running. Just to be dipped back into the fog. When I came back out I though I saw a faint image of a girl with dark blue hair and in a blue uniform. Her hair up into two buns. Her hands came over her mouth. Another voice from the side cried out 'blood…she's bleeding!' The voice was soft and distant. Suddenly there came a face over me. A face that I recognized. With hair that looked as if it were star dust spindled into fine strands of lushes gold. A pair of bright aqua blue eyes. Everything was blurred into nothing but splotches of color. It was his face that I saw last before I was completely captured by the fog and blacked out.

* * *

End of the chapter. Hope you liked! – **_Beloved Kitten_**


	5. My play date

Wait for me…

Wait for me…

don't go far….

away from me…..

Authors note: Sorry I took so long to update. I was gone for the whole week visiting family for Christmas. And I couldn't find anytime to type. Not only that when we got back all my 7 new manga books that I had gotten for Christmas (including 2 TMM) fell out the trunk into a puddle of water. I was so upset I couldn't even move. Most of them were ok thought. They hadn't gotten wet, only four did but one is in just contention I'm going to have to replace it. Other than that depressing moment I understand that a few of you are confused. Yes this is an IchigoxRyou pairing along with Ichigo OnexKish, Ichigo TwoxMasaya, and Ichigo ThreexNo one. Hope that clears a few things up. And one last thing. If I have any misspellings of the names please let me know. I'm too lazy to run all the way back upstairs to get the books to make sure.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

_**Opening the Past**_

_**Chapter Five: My Play Date**_

_**Ichigo One POV**_

I sat there at the kitchen counter. Flour cloaked my right hand like a glove. I had been baking all day with Keiichiro and the rest of us Ichigos. One of them spent their time on the phone with Masaya who supposedly belonged to the Ichigo of this dimension. I strolled my finger around in the batter. I couldn't get my mind off it.

_Flashback_

Standing by the counter I was having trouble kneading the dough for the new muffins Keiichiro said he was going to try out on the customers as a sampler. One Ichigo had stomped off a while ago after the cat fight with the other. I didn't know where she was now but I was upset that she hadn't done any work all day! I couldn't believe it. I'm in here cooking which I'm not very good at and she's off on the phone with someone who is _not_ her boyfriend and wandering off doing what ever it was she was doing. I growled under my breath at the thought off it. The Ichigo with the long hair had her back to me washing dishes along side Keiichiro.

Suddenly I felt the air shift around us and I turned to face the familiar motion. My eyes widened in shock. Kish had teleported into the center of the kitchen. He dropped to one knee holding an Ichigo in his arms. I gasped. Blood ran down her leg in liquid red ribbons.

Ichigo with long hair instantly rushed out of the kitchen the moment she saw it. I rushed over to Kish's side and placed my hand on his shoulder. Glancing quickly into his golden eyes. I looked down at Ichigo…me.

"What happened?" I asked. My voice low.

"Let's say I ran into my other self." I looked at his face. It had a look that I painfully remembered. My hand slid off his shoulder and I looked down at Ichigo's face. It was swelling with small delicate beads of sweat. A strand of hair fell over her face.

Keiichiro ran over to the doors and swung them open.

"Go, get her to the lab!" He instructed. I stepped aside as Kish stood up and rushed through the door. I followed. When we entered the hall way Mint showed up. When she spotted what Kish was holding she held her hands tightly over her mouth. Pudding came from the opposite side.

"Oh my gosh! She's bleeding!" I glanced down at her. Ichigo's eyes had opened up slightly her eyes seemed to be fogged over. I bit my lip in concern. Kish took her down the steps as Keirrochi opened the door to the lab. Half way down we were met by Ryou and Ichigo with the long hair. Ryou looked down at her, his eye wide.

"What in the hell happened!" He asked. Kish brushed by him.

"Tell you afterwards." They then all followed. I stayed were I was in the middle of the steps. Looking down at my feet. I stopped biting my lip then turned and slowly went back up the steps. Watching the skirt of my light pink uniform ruffle around my thighs.

_End flashback_

They were still down there…in the lab. Sitting at the kitchen counter I just played with the unfinished dough. I couldn't stand the thought of it…Kish doing that. I sat there and brawled over it. I hated this! I hated what happened! I stopped messing with the dough and looked at my hand.

When I fought Kish I was always held back from killing him. I didn't know why. Maybe it was his smile…or the twinkle in his eye. Evenwhen I had him cornered. I couldn't kill him. So most of the time when we fought I'd give up my weapon and fight him hand-to-hand. Hopping I'd at least be able to injure him somewhat and he'd stay away. But I was still reluctant to do that.

When he kissed me it took my breath away and I didn't know why. He'd smiled at me andI'd felt my blood rise to my face. And when he interrupted me on a date with Masaya I would find my self some what relieved that he'd shown up. Just to give me a reason to fight him…I didn't even know why.

It wasn't till later that I realized I had grown feelings towards him. And it just made it harder on me to fight him. But during battle he always smiled at me. Those dark gold eyes burning with a life of their own in the light of the moon.

I pushed my chair back and got up. I then left the café. No matter if Keirrochi had said not to leave the café or not I was going to do something about this.

_**Normal POV**_

I found myself looking at a cold gray ceiling. I blinked a few times. Where was I? Slowly my mind began to stir and I remembered something. It was the sky…the split that slowly crawled up the sky. What was that? Then I gently came to the realization of me being brought to the café and then Ryou's face looking over me. Ryou! I jumped up and a pain shot through my leg. But before I could cry out and hand gently pushed me back down on the bed and started soothingly stroking my hair. I closed my eyes for a moment. Letting the fingers run through my hair. I then slowly opened my eyes. My heart almost stopped.

It was Ryou! Even though I was surprised I didn't move. I just laid there looking up at him as he stroked my hair. I felt my cheeks turning into a soft hue of pink. But still I didn't move. Ryou looked at me for a moment.

"You all right?" He asked. In my shocked state I nodded. He continued to stroke my hair. I liked it. It was calming. But I still was having a hard time believing it was Ryou who was doing it. Just thinking about him made my cheeks slightly darken. He then removed his hand and got up off a chair that was right beside the bed. It was then that I realized I was in his room.

"I'll let you rest for a bit. I'll come back later to wake you up for your date." He then left. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. I laid there in the darkness. Why did I have to go out with Masaya now off all times? Why couldn't Ryou stay with me a little longer? And keep stroking my hair the way he did. I sighed heavily and dove even deeper within the covers.

* * *

_**Later**_

* * *

I was walking down the street. Cars brushing by, people crowding the walkways. Shops lined up. Smiling faces…beautiful places. But I was looking down at my gold sandals. My white dress brushing up against my legs. I was headed towards the theater. Where Masaya would be waiting for me. I wasn't mad anymore. I was more depressed. I still couldn't understand these feelings I was having. I just didn't get it. One moment I'm mad enough to injure myself with out caring what happened to me. The next I was walking down a lane with my head towards the ground wishing the sun would stop shinning its dazzling smile and the clouds would just gladly hover around me. Pouring down eons of rain to match my mood. I sighed. Remembering the feeling of Ryou's fingers in my hair, his eyes only on me.

I looked up to see the theater in front of me. People huddled up in line and pouring through the door in and out. Every one seemed to be smiling. Including a Masaya that walked up to me.

"Hay." He said leaning over and kissing me on the forehead. I didn't even blush when he did that anymore.

"Hay." I said as perky as I could. He smiled his dazzling smile at me. I smiled back. Even if it did feel fake. "The lines pretty long" I said. He rapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I got the tickets early just in case." I continued to smile as he smiled down at me. We then headed inside.

"You go on ahead and find us a pair of seats." Said a Masaya in a very happy mood. "I'll go get the snacks. Don't worry, I all ready know what you want." He then headed off.

"Thanks." I called after him. I then stood there for a moment before I took my ticket and headed for the hall. When I went inside the seats were packed. Except for a few in the front. I hated setting in the front. But I headed towards the seats anyway and sat down. I watched the previews while I waited. While I was setting there I decided I should be happy. This was my boyfriend. The most popular guy in school, the cutest and my Aoyama-kun. I decided to avert to my usual overly perky self. So I settled myself deep into the cushions of the theater seat and watched a preview for the new flick coming out soon called 'Fun with Dick and Jane'. It made me laugh. This lightened my mood. Towards the end of another preview Masaya came up and handed me my Sprite with nachos. I smiled up at him as he sat down and we shared a large thing of popcorn.

**_Ichigo Two's POV_**

Looking in the window to a cut shop I found the perfect outfit. A lot cutter than anything that other Ichigo had in her closet. I smiled as I marveled at it.

I had paid no attention to Keirrochi when he had said we weren't to step foot out of the café. But I couldn't stand to stay in that food place any longer. This was great! Everything was exactly the same as it was in my dimension. The only thing I needed to do now was find some new clothes. But there was still the problem with not having any money.

I thought about it as I stared at the light pink skirt with the red sash around the waist. A darling white sleeve-less top went along with it. A pink strip the same color as the skirt went up the right side. I pouted as I looked at it with glazed eyes through the window. It was so me. It just seemed to call out to me. But how was I to get it. I then turned and saw a hot guy hanging out with his friends around a telephone booth. I smiled. This guy would be my ticket out of my dilemma.

About twenty minuets later I was walking out of the store with my new out fit on. Along with a dark pink short mini jacket with a white strap going up the sleeves. The white matched my shirt and the pink matched the sash. I was still wearing the same shoes but they would have to do. I continued down the boardwalk. My bag swaying in my hand. Now all I had to do was make sure that I ended up with Masaya even in this dimension. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. It was all ready sickened that I was to be with Kish in this other dimension. I would surly die with the knowledge I wouldn't end up withAoyama here either.

I bit the side of my lip; my face in thought. Me in this dimension seemed to not care for Aoyoma as much as she should. And it was hard to think of something to do about it. It was neat in all being in a different dimension. But I'd seen enough in my own. I then got a marvelous idea. I could pay a visit to the movies and see how the date was going. I was so happy about it that I almost skipped the whole way.

_**Ichigo Three's POV**_

I entered the kitchen to find it barren. A bowel of patter with no one kneading it. The phone was hung up. No Ichigo yakking. I looked around. Neither of them were here either. I placed my hands on my hips. I couldn't believe it. All of them had left. Not to mention they left me here to explain why they had disobeyed Keirrochi's orders. I turned and walked into the dressing room. I then opened my locker took out my clothes, changed and left. They weren't going to leave me here on my own that's for sure. I then headed out on my mission to find them.

I took the path in the park. I had never been in one except when we were fighting the aliens. Didn't givemyself the time to marvel at the scenery. As I walked down the path looking at the trees I noticed a lot of boys looking at me. I ignored them. I was used to it.

**_Normal POV_**

I sat there my head against Masaya's shoulder. My arm wrapped around his. I was really enjoying the movie. And I was trying as hard as I could not to act depressed. But it was easier than I thought. The flick was funny. I laughed a lot and Masaya did too. But still….

"I have to go to the restroom." I whispered to him as I stood up. He looked at me and smiled…as usual.

"I'll be right here." I turned and stared leaving. Of course you'll still be there. I sighed. I guess I wasn't just as perky as I usually am.

About five min laterI exited the rest rooms to be greeting by a floating Tart messing around in the candy bar. What was he doing here? I growled and rushed up to him. He was tossing stuff all over the place.

"Hay, midget what are you doing here!" I yelled. He stopped what he was doing and made a sour face.

"Oh, it's just you old hag."

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted. I pointed a finger at him. "What are you doing here!" He turned around to face me. Holding a handful of popcorn.

"I was bored." He said offended. "But I guess now I can play with you."

"As if."

He started rubbing his chin. He then smiled and looked at me all exited.

"Hay, how about we play a game of tag." He took a glowing jellyfish and tossed it into the air. It went for a cock roach on the floor and fussed with it.I stared wonderinghow a cock roch was in here in the first place...if the place was clean.They glowed gold as the figure got larger and larger. When it was done I screamed and contorted my face with disgust. It was the most horrible thing I had ever seen. Yet alone ugly. The roach was too big to fit inside. It started thrashing causing particles of ceiling to fall to the floor. I jumped out of the way of the shower and then tripped because the floor was shaking from its struggle. It then went as quickly as it could out the door and screeched out side.

I sat there on the ground looking at it in ah. It was the fasting thing I had ever seen. I then jumped up and chased after it. When I got outside everyone was screaming and right there in the middle of the crowd was a non-interested Ichigo Two. My mouth dropped open. What in the world was she doing here? She spotted me staring at her in front of the doors to the theater. It was amazing that the doors didn't break. She smiled and came over to me. I stared down at her outfit.

"What in the world are you wearing?" I asked. She looked down at it and her smile widened. She turned so I could see all of it.

"Isn't it cute? It's the most adorable thing I have ever seen!" I stared at her for a moment.

"You know it makes you look more like a prep right." She glared at me.

"You look like a prairie girl in that silly dress of yours!" I made a face. I couldn't believe it. And to think I thought she wouldn't be able to critize me in this out fit. She stopped for a moment and looked at my feet. "But the sandals are pretty cute."

"I don't have time for this I have to go and fight that anima!" I tried to run off but she grabbed me by the arm. Her face was filled with worry.

"What about Aoyoma-kun? You just can't leave your date like that. Not after I went through all the trouble to reschedule it." I looked at her with my jaw open. I couldn't believe it. She was still worry about Masaya's feelings.

"I'm sorry," I said pealing my hands away from her arm. "But I have a monster to fight." I then turned and darted off towards all the screaming.

**_Ichigo Two POV_**

I stood there my face turning red with anger. How could she do this? I went through all that to make sure they were alone together and she runs off after a darn anima. How in the world was I to make sure they stayed together now! I stomped my foot and turned away from the direction she went in and faced the theater. Slowly a smile came to my face. May be I'd be able to go to the date for her. We are the same person so who would notice. I then opened the doors to the theater and went inside.

**_Normal POV_**

I was running as fast as I could. I had to find that stupid monster and that fucking, stupid Tart. I pushed myself harder, glad that Ryou had tightly wrapped the bandages around my leg. But it still hurt. I continued to run until I reached the center of the park. I stopped. The skirt of my dress still going forwards. I braced myself.

The roach thing was tearing at one of the park benches a couple screaming and running off. It was disgusting! I almost wanted to barf as I watched the creepy crawler throw slats of wood and metal through the air. Tart was lying with his belly against a tree branch. He looked pretty bored.

"Hay midget!" I yelled. He lifted up his head and looked at me. His eyes flashing with excitement. But then he set his chin back against the bough and looked away from me.

"Oh, it's just you. Where's Pudding." I frowned what was with him. I went up to the tree he was under. Looking up at him.

"What up with you?" I asked. He turned onto his back so I couldn't see his face.

" Nothing just leave me alone." I tilted my head. I then smiled. " Oh, is it because Pudding hasn't been out fighting with you lately." I said in a voice you would use to a baby. He shock in rage and turned to face me.

" No! That's not it! It's just that every time I attach just you show up! I'm tired of it!" He yelled. I smiled.

" Is that it. It's probably because no one takes your attacks seriously. I mean you're just a midget." He glared at me.

" I'm not a midget you old hag, and stop calling me that!"

" Stop calling me an old hag! Midget!" I screamed at him.

" Stop it!" He yelled. He then pointed his finger towards me. " Anima! Go and squash that cat!"

"Uh ,Oh," I said as the bug came crashing towards me. Its hair covered, slimy legs almost tripping over themselves.

I turned and started to run. The thing was so fast I had barley moved an itch before it was right on me. Its hairs on its legs prickling at my back. I screamed and then tripped over nothing and fell to the ground. The roach continued to run the screeched to a stop and slammed into a tree. Making a loud racket as birds and animal went scurrying to safety. This was my chance.

I jumped up and pulled out my pendant.

" Metamorphosis!" I cried. I was then engulfed in pink light and the next thing I new I was standing with my cat ears and tail, fully transformed. The creature turned and started for me again. I screamed as it tripped over its own legs and started falling. I used my arms to shield my face. It was going to fall right on top of me!

Before I knew it I was being pressed to the ground by an overly large, slimy, shelled, brown body.

" Eeeeww!" I cried as its body pressed against me, its legs franticly moving about. " Grrroooooowwws!" It was so revolting just the feeling of its slick covering on my flesh made my skin crawl. I heard Tart laughing. That little twerp! I then used my gloved hands to push it off me but they kept sliding all over its belly. It made me cry out in disgust as my hands came away with something sticky on them.

" Oh, nasty!" I said as it was still on top of me. I then called for my bell and pressed it up against the roach's belly.

"STAWBERRY RIBBON CH-

It suddenly burst off me and scurried off to the side. I jumped up practically gagging. I swayed to one side. I felt like I was going to be sick.

**_Ichigo Three's POV_**

It was mid day and I still hadn't found the two delinquents. I went down streets and through ally ways and all I was greeted with was mobs of people I cared little about. Who went through the day smiling all the time. After a while I found my self getting sick of all the sun shine. Even if it did feel good on my skin.

I stopped and ran my fingers through my hair. Pulling it way from my sweating neck. I few people stopped and were staring at me. They were males of course. But after speeding your entire life with most of the guy student body crushing on you at school I had long since grown bored of the pretty boy type of guy. And so far that's mostly all I was finding. I heard a sound and turned. It was coming from an ally way between a tall brown fence and a brick building. I head the noise again. I then decided to check it out. I walked down the ally and as I got closer the more distinctive the sound became. It was then that I realized it was an odd kind of meow. As I went on old tin garbage cans showed up. Covered in rust and spoiled foods. I held the sleeve of my hoodie to my nose. I grimaced at the smell of it. It was horrible. Starting to question why I was even here I spotted what I had been looking for. An old ally cat with shabby red-orange fur with moldy brown patched was trying desperately to jump out of a trash can that a dog was barking at. It happened to be it wasn't a meow I was hearing at all. Just this mutt's odd form of a bark.

It was hefty and quite large. On all fours it went all the way up to my knees and its brown muddy fur was all matted. They were both covered in dirt and grim.

The dog furiously tore at the trash bin as the over stuffed cat tried to lift its stubby legs over the other side and onto a window ledge. The dog was causing the bin to shack and the cat began to hiss as it was loosing balance. After a moment of watching the two I stepped over to the mutt. It stopped barking and looked towards me. It then jumped back lowered its head to the ground and started growling. Showing all of its chipped teeth and at least twelve rotting . I kicked it.

" Stop it mutt. The way your acting isn't very flattering." It leaped back and eyed me. Letting lose a low growl. I kicked it again. It leaped back.

" Didn't I say stop it?" I then turned to the fat cat that was eyeing me. It was still struggling to lift its round body over the ledge. I went up to it and grabbed it round the middle. It was plump and I could barely grasp it for its belly was covered in something gross. So I just plopped it gently on the ground. It squired up against the brick wall and hissed and the dog was cowering against the wooden fence. I turned to face it.

" You still haven't left mutt." It cowered back against the fence. I couldn't help it. I just hated dogs. They smelled and drooled all the time. And they weren't very clean. In order to have them reasonable enough to live in a house hold you had to go through a lot of training and a lot of cleaning. I didn't think it was even worth bothering with. But then again the cat wasn't very attractive either. Over weight and sticky wasn't any better than smelly and loud.

The ally cat was too thick for it to arch its back so it widened its mouth and hissed at the dog again. The mutt growled at it then started its strange bark mixed with a strangled meow. They kept at it until I tired and went up to the dog and kicked it again. Just lightly, not to the point that I would hurt it.

" Stop it! Why don't you just leave mutt ?" It looked up at me for a moment before continuing to bark. This one really needed training. Suddenly a voice came from high up on the brick building.

" SHUT UP YOU STUPID RASCALS!" And a bucked off water was dropped over the edge of a window. The whole wave of it splashed right on top of me. It was so freezing that I jumped and screeched, and right when I jumped a closer voice came from behind. Along with something slimy touching me. I freaked. I hated snacks. But this time I didn't have a chance to step on it. For when I next opened my eyes. I was a black kitten setting in the middle of the ally way. I gasped and looked at myself. I then looked up to see the fat cats face right next to mine. I growled. It wasn't a snake at all. It was that cat's slimy belly that had dragged itself across my foot. It was eyeing me in a way that I could just tell it was a male. I glared at it than swat my paw at it. It skirted back and waddled off. I sat there cursing myself as the dog came up to me with what I would call a dog trying to smile. I narrowed my eyes at it and spat on its coat. I then gave it just a look that it backed off and trotted away. I then walked back down the ally towards the street. This is just great.

**_Kish's POV_**

I sat there on a bough of a tree pressing my finger to my slit lip. The sky had grown dark and a few stars popped up.My stomach still hurt from when that Kitten had kicked me. But then the rest of my body hurt all because of that clone of mine. I growled at the thought of him. He just flew out of now were slashing at me. I didn't even have time to react. Fucking clone! Fucking Mews! I heard a noise below me. I looked down to see Ichigo walking about. She seemed to be looking for something. I smiled to myself. She was so beautiful. And it was quit an enjoyment to kiss her even if she did fight. It would be nice for her to kiss me back for once though. But there was something different about her. Her waitress outfit wasn't red. Instead it was a light pink. And wasn't she hurt from the battle earlier. I wasn't sure. She suddenly looked up into the bare, white branchedtree, and spotted me. My smile widened. She looked angry.

" Hay, kitten baby." I called down to her. Suddenly she transformed and I leaned back. That wasn't the same Ichigo! Her mew outfit was completely different. And her bow didn't even have the same bell on the end. They must have cloned her too.

She leaped into the air and landed on the bough next to me. I jumped back. She had such a look on her face I couldn't help but lean back. I had never seen her look this evil.

"You must be Kish." Her voice was calm and cool. She slowly stood up on the branch. The look on her face gracefully fading. She now stood there; an emotionless look on her porcelain like face. I looked her over.

Her mew outfit was a slightly darker pink than the neko-chan I was used to seeing. Her boots were the same length except for the two strips that went up the side in black. Her skirt wasn't as puffy and it fluffed out more like a normal skirt. She had the same top but the sides was a light pink shear fabric. It even had a lace in the back that formed into a long flowing thin bow identical to the one on her tail.

" Who are you?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

" I'm Ichigo."

" As if I know you're a clone." She looked at me blankly, her eyes slightly thinning.

" I am Ichigo just from another dimension." My eyes brightened .

" Oh, really. What are the mews trying to do now? Bring reinforcements." She glared at me.

" It seems to me that you had yourself a little fun today. Did you not?" I smiled. I could see her tail curling up in rage. She looked cute.

" Well, yes I did. Had I myself a great time with my neko-chan. I even got a little kiss from her. But next time I'll make it longer." Suddenlyshe jumped off the bough and came for me.

"Shit!" I stumbled down. The stupid tree had no leaves to cover me and the branches were sprouting out every where. I teleported behind her I then reached out for her but she swung round and I caught a glance of something silver. I then fly back as a knife came into view. This Ichigo had a knife! Instead of some stupid bell!

It was small and thin, the handle the same heart shape as neko-chan's bell.

" So you're going to try and slice me up huh?" She growled.

" It doesn't cut. It's not meant for that."

" Then what does it do kitten!" I yelled back at her. She brought the knife to her face and pressed the blade flat on her two of her fingers.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPREM!" She shouted. Suddenly the blade glew pink. She then swung in down in an arch half way turning around. Ribbons of light similar to Zakuro's weapon separated themselves from the light of the blade and came flying towards me, wiping all over the place. I teleported a far distance but still in the clearance of the trees boughs. So she's here for revenge is she not. I called for my own weapon and went for her. She leaped back and flipped in the air landed on a branch far below. I darted to wards her.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPREM!" I leaped back asone of the ribbons of light struck me on the arm. It was throbbing like crazy. I gritted my it felt like I was just stung my a jellyfish with a massive poison jolt. I teleported behind her she swung round and I slashed her across the shoulder. She fell off the branch the landed on her feet on the one nearest to the ground. She clasped her hand over the cut and ground her teeth together. I smiled at her pain.

" I guess you want have anyone to help you this time. Not that I wouldn't enjoy seeing that cheat of a clone my again." She swung her head up to me fast her hair swing into the air, eyes were burning with rage.

" What do you know about cheating!" She yelled back at me.

"It's the fact that he came at me unprepared. That's what!" I spat back. Not that I didn't do the same thing. Suddenly she was in front of me and she punched me square in the face. I fell back and hit my the back of my head of a couple of branches then landed hard on my back on the ground below. The air left me when she suddenly pounced on top of me. Her fist came for me again. I grabbed it. The other one went for it I took hold off that one as well. She snarled and kicked at me.

"Let go of me you bastard!" she screamed. Trying to pull her hands back. I smiled at her and then sat up pushing her against the ground. She struggled as I held her down. When she finally stopped she looked up at me panting. Her face red. A thin trickle of blood flowing from the cut at her shoulder.

"What is it kitten. You seem to be on the same side as that other me." She didn't say anything. " No matter. I'll get grid of him along with you and the rest of those mews." A smile crawled up her face. I frowned.

" What's so funny?" I asked.

" The fact that you're weaker than my Kish. You'll never have the strength to beat him. Isn't your weakness the reason you have all those bruises on you from earlier?" I glared at her. It was then that a thought struck me. My smile returned greater than ever. Ichigo's face contorting into a frown.

" Did you just say '_my_ Kish" Her face went blank. Her chest rising and falling.

" So you did say that!" I laughed. " This is great! What does that mean. Do you...like me?" I coulnd't help but grin at her. " So... would you be willing to give me a kiss." She glared at me.

" The only person allowed to set his face even an inch near mine is my Kish-kun. Not _you_" She made it seem as if I were slim that crawled from the center of the Earth the way she had spat out 'you'. But I still continued to smile. The thought of Ichigo being mine was overwhelming. That fact that she wasn't with Masaya made the moment even more enjoyable. But the only fact was that she seemed to only care about that other guy not me. I decided to go for it.

I leaned over for the kiss. Her eyes widened and her face turned into a snarl. I laughed quietly to myself. She saw it. Her eyes burned and suddenly she pulled her legs up to her, beneath me and then kicked me in the gut. I gasped as I stumbled over she leaped up and jumped back up into the bare tree. I glared up at her. Her hits may not be as hard as the Ichigo I know but it was still a pain to be constantly kicked around by her. I flew up into the tree and saw her crouched down on a bough. The rest of the branches criss crossing over her, concealing most of her body. If it wasn't night it would of been easier to see her. The only thing I recognized was the pink of her uniform. I flew towards her.

" RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPREM!" Flashes of light snapped branches in half and whipped me in three different places. God that hurt! I growled and watched as she leaped to the branches over head. I followed her. She constantly leaped from branch to branch. Always heading upward. I was having a hard time catching up with her. And the few times I managed to teleport near her she got me with a foot, fist, or another ribbon strawberry supreme. I was really pissed off. My entire body throbbed and all I had managed to do to her was mess up her hair and a scratch at the shoulder.

I then decided to go ahead of her. When she reached the branch near the top I teleported beside her. She screeched turned around and swung for me. I ducked and grabbed her waist. She screamed as she stumbled and fell off the branch. We hit the one below and she started struggling to get out of my grasp. She jammed her knee in my gut for a second time. I let go and gasped. She jumped up. I went after her. She brought back out the knife. I reached out grabbed her arm and shoved her back. The knife vanished and she hit her back on the truck of the tree. I grabbed her hands and held them.

"I'm tired of this little game kitty cat." I said. She hissed. I smiled. She couldn't get away from me this time. I leaned over; her eyes widened. I pressed my lips against hers. She struggled. I held her wrist. Then out of nowhere a fist came into contact with my cheek. Her hand slipped from mine and her blade reappeared and it stuck right into my shoulder. And impact that had sparks of pink light erupt and a shocking pain jolted through me. I fell off the branch and my back came into contact with the bough below. I looked up just in time to see a very fluster, raveled with rage Ichigo, and another version of me with his fist aiming right for my jaw.

_**Ichigo One's POV**_

I stood there on the bare white branch looking down. My chest was heaving with either the wear on my body or the stress. After a few swings, punches and kicks from the both of them. The other Kish leaped up into the air. I followed him with my pink eyes then raised the blade of my knife to my face, pressed two fingers against it and called out.

" RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPREM!" I swung the blade downwards in an arch as it lit with dark pink flames of light and I half way turned. The light sprung forth and struck Kish in mid air. He flung back a good twenty feet then held his arm. His face was flushed red.

" I'm getting sick of you two!" He then vanished. I glared at the spot were he stood. I hadn't done what I had originally planed but at least it made me feel better that he only got me once and I got a chance to bash him around. A slight breeze brushed my hair in front of my face. I then smiled and turned to face Kish-kun who had just appeared beside me.

" Glade you came," I said. He looked down at me.

" What do you think you were doing any way?" My smile broadened.

" Getting pay back."

**_Normal POV_**

I ran while screaming as the roach kirema anima chased after me. It was so fucking fast though that I could barley go a distance before it got in front of me. Again it skidded to a stop a few feet ahead. I turned and went the other way. It went in front of me again and turned towards me. I stopped; panting. This was getting stupid. All this was doing was aching my legs. I took out my bell again.

" RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" I cried as I pointed it towards it. The attack just hit a tree as it skirted off to one side. I fumed. This was getting agitating! Why couldn't I hit that stupid thing? It came for me again. I let out a cry of frustration and started running again. This wasn't the best thing for me leg. Especially since it just opened up again and re-bandaged this morning!

I stopped and turned on it before it could get in front of me.

" RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" It just swerved out the way, crawled over a few trees and with amazing speed ran right over me. By the time it had scurried off of me. I was jerking on the ground. The sensation of its skin on mine causing me to freak out. It was just so disgusting. I then lifted myself up and turned to look behind me. It was coming for me again. My eyes went big as my hair stood on end. I rolled over to the side as it came by me. A cloud of dust rising at its trail. I jumped up and headed down the path of the park. As I ran I spotted the lake up ahead. I smiled as an idea sparked in my head. I ran faster. The anima was gaining speed and it was right behind me when I grabbed hold of the railing of the fence surrounding the lake and sung over. The coach roach anima flying over me and landing right into the water. A small wave washed over me. I shook my soaking hair and climbed over the railing and back onto the sidewalk. I then took back out my bell.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" I stuck it dead on and it was engulfed in bright pink light. The alien then detached itself from the roach and left it to drown in the lake. I let out a heavy breath as Masha ate the alien. I fell to my knees. Reverting back to my normal self. Tart teleported over the lake.

"Why do you always have to ruin all the fun!" he wailed as he looked at me with a sour face. I lifted my head as I looked through the railing at him, glaring.

"Oh, get over it!" He then teleported away. I leaned my head against the medal railing and just kept it there for a while.

* * *

**_Again Later_**

* * *

By the time I got back to the theater it was way past dark and I knew that the movie was all ready over and that Masaya would probably be upset. As I walked up the steps to the front doors that were practically hanging off their hinges from when the anima had busted through them when suddenly a mob of people came through. They were all laughing and smiling. Girlfriend's arms linked with boyfriends when I noticed my boyfriends arms linked with someone who wasn't me! My jaw dropped in horror.

Ichigo Two had her arms tightly around one of Masaya's. Her head rusting up against his shoulder. I stood there frozen. Giving her the death glare. She spotted me. For a split second her face turned ashen then perked back to their usually pink. She let go of **_my_** boyfriend's arm and backed away. She had a huge smile on her face looking up at him.

" Thanks for the movie Masaya. I had a great time!" He smiled at her.

" Glade you enjoyed it." She then slowly started backing away.

" Well, see you later." She then waved, wiggling her fingers at him and headed towards me through the crowd. She then grabbed hold of my stiffened arm and tugged me away. When we were a good distance from the theater I blew up on her.

" What in the hell do you think you were doing!" I yelled as I stopped in front of her. She went around me and continued to walk. I went after her.

" You abandoned Aoyama-kun so I decided to intervene and keep you two from a horrible break-up." I was almost shaking with rage.

" So what! That doesn't mean you go and try to snatch away my boyfriend!" She turned to face me. An eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean 'so what'. Don't you care if you loose your relationship with Aoyama?" I stood there for a moment. My back stiff and cheeks puffed out. Did I care?... I thought about it for awhile. And when the thought came to me that I could be loosing my feelings for Masaya that I jolted myself back to yelling at the whore who stood in front of me.

" Don't try to change the subject! You still waltzed yourself into that movie and impersonated me!"

" What do you mean impersonate! I am you! You ditz!" I frowned. We continued to walk.

" Your nothing but an ass you know that!" I growled at her.

" I know I am because you are." She had a smug smile on her face.

" You-

I was interrupted by a high pitched meow. I jumped back and looked down. I had stepped on something. My jaw then dropped for the second time today. Right there in front of us was neko-Ichigo. A small black kitten with pink eyes. But the ribbon on the tail was different. It was five thin separate ribbons of different shads of pink and red tied together to make one bow. With three miniature round bells dangling in the middle. The kitten glared at me as it held its tail with its front paws. It just meowed at me. And I was surprised that I understood it.

"Ichigo Three?" I asked as I looked down at the kitten. Two stiffened and looked at me in alarm.

" You gave us numbers!" She yelled. I looked up at her unsure of what to say.

" Um…..Yeah." suddenly before I had a chance to even blink her nose was pressed to mine. A dark look on her face.

" And what number did you think to give me!" I looked at her for a moment before I answered.

" The other one is Ichigo One. You Two. And the Ichigo in front of us is Three."

"TWO!" She wailed as she jumped back. Her hands in fist over her chest. " How could you place me second and give that Kish loving girl One!" She cried. I just blinked at her. I wasn't expecting her to react like this. She turned away from me in a pout. I just stared at her. I couldn't believe it. One minute I'm yelling at her and now she's yelling at me. And to tell the truth it was dang weird having yourself yelling at you. I heard a low growling sound. I looked down to see neko- Three still glaring at me.

" Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to step on your tail." I said kneeling down to her level. She just continued to growl as she held her tail between her paws.

"Hay guys!" I looked up to see Ichigo One running towards us. Brushing by the few people who were still out this late at night.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She stopped and just stood there for a moment. She was still in the light pink uniform Keirrochi had given her earlier to wear while she helped at the café. " Why are you out so late?" She didn't answer she just looked down and spotted Neko-Three. She jumped back.

"Oh, my God." She said looking down at the kitten. " Is that one of use?" I looked back down at Three.

" Yeah, that's Three all right." She looked up at me with question.

" Three?" she asked. Suddenly Two turned back around to face us her face red with angry.

" SHE GAVE US NUMBERS!" She cried. One looked startled.

"What?" She asked. Two stepped closer towards her looking like a crazed cat.

"She gave us all numbers. Your one, she's three and I'm……" She chocked. " Two." She half whispered.

"Oh, get over it all ready!" I cried as I pushed between the crazed Two and uncertain One. I was getting sick of Two as usually. " How else was I supposed to keep track of who each of you guys were. Anyway aren't we supposed to be figuring out how to help Three!" Two glared at me.

" There you go again." She whispered with a dark look. I moaned.

"Well its simple isn't it?" said One. We looked towards her. " All we have to do is get Ryou to kiss her. And she'd turn back to normal." I stiffened. Two smiled.

"Yeah. That's what we'll do. Just bring her back to the café and have Ryou turn her back to normal with a quick kiss. Just like in my dimension."Said Two.One smiled softly. She looked down at neko-three.

" Don't worry. Well get you back to normal as soon as Ryou kisses you." I couldn't stand them constantly saying that same faze. 'Ryou kisses you'. Uncontrollably I felt my checks go a dark shade of pink. For some reason it didn't set well with me. Ryou kissing….Three. I didn't like it. I was used to Ryou only kissing me to bring me back to normal not him kissing any one else. Even if Three was still myself it still made my stomach flop at the thought of Ryou's lips touching hers. With that my cheeks grew darker. No! I couldn't let Ryou kiss her.

"Well, let's go then." Said Two as she turned and started towards the café. I jumped.

" No!" I said. She stopped and raised an eyebrow at me.

" What? Why not? We need to get her back to normal."

" But Ryou may be asleep by now. He might be upset if we wake him." I was pleading in my mind that they would listen.

" I don't think he's asleep." Two stated. " I bet he's still up in his lab trying to get that machine working to get us back."

" I think she's right." Said One. I turned to face her. " Ryou should be still up. I don't think he'd mind. He always did it before." Now One was started to walk off. I couldn't let it happen.

" I'll kiss her!" It left my lips before I even know what I was saying. I froze. I heard neko-three chock. One stood where she was staring blankly at me. Two looked at me withamusement.

" What? You mean your really going to kiss her." She said folding her arms over her chest. I looked down at neko-three. She was looking at me with wide eyes. I was screaming with panic inside my head.

" Sure," I said slowly. " She is me so it would be just like kissing my own reflection in a mirror." I turned to face Two. " Something you would do." Her eyes narrowed . I then got to my knees and picked up a rather stiff kitten. I then set her on my lap and looked at her for a moment.

"Aren't you going to get on with it?" asked a frustrated Two. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I leaned over and quickly kissed Three. But not quick enough because when she transformed back into her original self our lips were still touching. We both leaped back and hit our bottoms to the sidewalk. I kept repeating in my head. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God.

Three then looked up behind me. I managed to turn myself around to find who I now called Kish One; to math Ichigo One, standing a few feet behind us. His jaw had dropped the furthest I had ever seen a persons go. And his eyes were gaping at us. I felt the heat rush to my face. I was most utterly humiliated. I just kissed a girl- myself right in front of guy. IchigoTwo, began to laugh and I was falling into the hole of all there gaping faces.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story. And so sorry for the long wait. I might up date again in an hour just because I'm in a typing mood. If any one had any ideas or questions just say so in your reviews. I don't mind if don't review though. I'm still going to continue the story just because I like too - _Beloved Kitten_


	6. I looked to the sky

_You looked at me_

_I smiled._

_You grinned at me_

_I blushed._

_You held me_

_I felt safe._

_You kissed me_

_I loved you._

Excuses the stupid little non rhyming poem I wrote. I do that when I can't think of anything to say. I think a few parts in my last chapter was stupid. Maybe I was rushing to get it down I wasn't paying attention. Oh, well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

_**Opening the past**_

**_Chapter Six: I looked to the sky_**

We walked down the street. The street lights were on and the roads were still rushing with passing cars. We turned to enter the park. Three had gotten over the kiss and I still felt strange. Kish One kept looking at me half expecting me to walk up to one of them and kiss them too. But I didn't have the energy to be worried about it. I was tired and it was only the first day. The way we were walking to my house reminded me of just last night when I brought them home. It was hard to believe so much had happened. And God I had fought with something three times. First Kish, then Two, and the anima.

The girls were having a great time chatting with each other as I looked to the sky. And there it was. It was that split form earlier...It was still there. As the rest of the sky looked a black with dark purple and blue splotches that rip was the same blue as earlier. Instead of the purple lightening bolts flickering inside it, it had purple and pink sparkles flickering softly. I stopped as the rest continued on. It looked bigger than it had earlier. And I still didn't know what in the world it was.

Kish and Ichigo Two stopped and looked back at me.

"Hay, what's going on?" She asked. I tore my eyes away from the sky and looked towards them. I went up to them and started digging in the pocket of my white dress.

"You guys go on ahead," I said. I then pulled the house keys out my pocket and handed them to Two.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"No where special. But you should be able to handle it. You did say this place is just the way it is where you are. So you should be fine." She eyed me for a moment then closed her fingers over keys.

"Fine." She then turned and started off with the rest of the group. I headed off down a different path almost at a run. My eyes stayed glued to the spot at the sky. It was so strange. No one seemed to notice it except me. I then rushed down the path and turned at a bend. When I came out at the clearing were the cafe stood. I looked back up at the sky. I could still see the tip of the split. I then headed down the hill.

As I approached the cafe the lighter were out. I slowed to a walk and casually walked around the cafe. When I saw that the light was on to Ryou's room I turned back around and went to the front of the cafe. The door was unlocked. That was odd. I pulled it open and stepped inside the darkened cafe. Slowly closing the door behind me.

I then paced my way across the marble floor and went down the corridor where the door to the kitchen stood to one side. At the end was the gray-blue door to the lab. I opened the door and to see a light illuminating at the end of the stairs.

I quietly walked down the steps and peered into the open room. Maybe Ryou was up working after all, I thought to myself. And he was. He was seated at his usual desk and was doing something on his laptop. The screen was black and the numbers and letters were flashing the same shade of green as the frozen screen on the computer next to him. He must not of gotten it to work. I watched his back as he worked then glanced over to the computer screen. The same three rows of numbers were light a bright green rather than the dark green as the rest. But this time a couple numbers on the other rows were lit as well. When had that happened?

I was about to step into the lab but I back down. I then slowly let my fingers fall from the side of the wall and fell to my knees in the stair way. I was so tired. But I really wanted to tell Ryou about that split in the sky... I turned my head around and peered back inside. He had gotten up and walked over to an area in the lab that I couldn't see from where I was. I then sat up and popped my head out just a little. Where had he gone?

Then with out warning a hand came out of no where and grabbed hold of my shoulder from the other side. I jumped about to scream till I spotted Ryou standing to the other side of me.

"Ryou!" I said in a low frazzled voice. He looked at me with question.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

"How do you know that I'm actually Ichigo?" I asked him. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can tell which is which Ichigo. And you're defiantly the baka I know." My mouth dropped open as I glared at him.

"I'm not a baka. If any one is one it's you! Airhead!" I snapped at him. He started walking away.

"Nice comeback." He said sarcastically. I frowned. I knew it was kind of stupid but I still didn't enjoy that fact that he knew it too. I followed him.

"Why are you still up anyway?" I asked him as he stopped at a metal cabinet and opened it. He didn't answer. But I guessed it was about getting the four troubles back were they belonged. I looked towards the machine. It hadn't been re-plugged yet. It looked like a vile of dark fog. I didn't like it.

"Get on the table." He said. I turned to him bewildered.

"What?" I asked confuses. He turned to me.

"I have to change your bandages again. You got into another fight and you tend to wear them down." I cocked my head to the side.

"How did you know I fought another anima?"

"Masha." He said simply. I should have known. Masha was Ryou's former owner. And it was hard to get the little puff ball to keep its mouth shut. Especially when it had cameras in its eyes and sent the film to him through his computer. I then walked over to the metal, doctor-like table and sat down. It was cold as usual. But what was I to expect from a laboratory.

Ryou came over and set down a bottle of some unknown substance beside me and examined my injury. As the first time. I could help blushes. It was odd. And the feeling of his fingers on my leg made it worse. When he removed the bandages I noticed that I had worn them down a bit. Maybe from all that running I was doing. He then picked up the bottle and hovered it over the injury. Letting a single drop of its sparkling blue liquid to touch the wound. My eyes widened when I saw it. It was mew aqua. It didn't even sting. In fact I didn't even feel my injury even there.

"What." I said half to myself. I then bent over and took a peck at it myself. I gasped. The wound was gone. I should of expected that but it still left my jaw opened.

"Neat." I said seating up straight with a smile on my face. I started swinging my legs back in forth over the side of the table.

"Why didn't you do that before Ryou?" I asked as I continued to swing my legs. Ryou smiled at me.

"I didn't think it was necessary. But the way you were going it would of gotten worse rather than healed." For some strange reason him smiling too made my smile bigger. I felt the best I had all day. And all over a newly healed leg…or was it because of something else. Ryou looked at me for a moment and I stopped swinging me legs. I just stared back. It was the same thing that happened that first time. Just staring at each other. I felt the pink coloring returning to my cheeks. He turned and walked off back towards the computer. I hopped off the table.

"You know you look almost tired." I said coming up behind him.

"You look more tired than I am." He stated. My smile returned.

"Of course I am. I barely even get any sleep with those three around."

"Then you should go get yourself to bed." He said down at his desk and started working at his computer again. I looked around till and spotted and stool and pulled it up beside him. I then set down and looked at him. The corner of my lip curved upwards as he continued to type and study the computer screen. After a moment he stopped and looked towards me.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked.

"Doing what?"

"Staring…and smiling like that."

"I'm not smiling. And I'm not staring. I'm watching."

"Why are you watching?"

"You need to sleep."

"No, I don't. You need to stop staring or 'watching' and you sleep."

"Well I'm not."

"I'm certainly not."

"You need it more than I do."

"Just drop it."

"So, I'm going to help you. Then we both can go to sleep," I said with a broad smile on my face.

"What?" I knew he would be taken aback. That's what I was going for. I jumped down off the stool.

"I'm going to help you. After what ever it is your trying to get done tonight is done. We can both sleep. But until then I'm staying up." He looked at me for a moment. I placed my hands on my hips.

"Come on now, Ryou. What do I need to do?" He let out a sight then got up off his chair.

"All right, but first we've got to at least get this thing rebutted." He said walking past me. I smiled smugly at his back. For once in a kind of stupid small way. I felt I had just won an argument.

* * *

Sorry it was soooooo short. I had nothing else to think of to write. And school starts back up in the morning and I haven't done my one assignment yet. Oh, well. I'll do it in first period. It's just drawing a human body anyway. If you guys have any suggestions I'm open for them – **_Beloved Kitten_**


	7. Lost Pendant

_So bored _

_That I'm bored of being bored_

Disclaimer: I do now own Tokyo Mew Mew

_**Opening the Past**_

_**Chapter seven: Lost pendant**_

Over a week had past, and each day instead of working as a waitress at the café I would go down to the lab and help Ryou. While One took my place serving the customers, Two hung out with Mint. And Three helped Keiichiro in the kitchen.

I even managed to start winning more when I argued against Ryou. After about a day I was actually enjoying our little spats. But who wouldn't if it were you with the upper hand.

A few times Ryou had to help me. I was seated Indian style on the floor while I tried to get the wires together the way Ryou had told me. When I couldn't get it to work he came up behind me and knelt down. Rapping his arms over me and taking the wire from my hands and doing it for me. My face burned red as his cheek was right next to mine. When he left I was still frozen in place my cat ears finally popping up. I had to shake my head a dozen times before I continued with my job. The whole time telling myself to stop acting silly.

I realized I hadn't talked to Masaya at all lately. And Ichigo Two had told him that I would call. For a moment I was considering going to call him with the phone in the kitchen. But something tug at me and it bothered me. I decided not too and continued to reroute wires.

One Thursday when we were walking through the park to get home before it got dark Two confronted me.

"What's been going on?" She asked; a dark look in her eyes.

"Huh?" I looked at her half afraid. She was started to pop up out of know where with strange questions lately. And every time I left to help Ryou in the lab I could just feel her giving me the death glare.

"You've been spending an awfully lot of time in the lab lately." She pressed her face close to mine. So close that I had to stop walking. The others halted ahead and looked back at us.

"Of course I'm spending a lot of time in the lab. I'm the one that screwed up the machine in the first place so it's my responsibility to help with it while Keiichiro keeps you four at bay."

"Hay, what you mean by keeping us at bay." Asked an insulted Kish One. I brushed his comment to the side as Two spoke up again.

"Well, you're acting a little to excited about it," She snapped. "You haven't even bothered to try and see Aoyama!"

"Your worst than Mint! At least when she pesters me about something she doesn't bring Masaya up all the time." She swung a finger up towards my nose as she leaped back.

"There! You did it again! You always call him Masaya. What happened to Aoyama-kun! I don't even hear you say that anymore!" I closed the space between us, shoving her finger away from my face.

"Stop it all ready! It's just a name! I can call him what ever of the two I want! I don't have to always call him Aoyama!" I snapped at her. Two's chest swelled as she gave me the most hatred look she's ever given me. And I still wasn't used to being hated by myself. It just didn't feel right.

Three came over and grabbed me by the arm and started tugging me away from Ichigo Two as I glared. I wanted to say something else but Three took hold of my shoulders, spun me around, and started pushing me towards the house.

The rest of the way I was fuming over what she had said. She knew exactly what to say to ruin a perfect day. Not only that but school was starting back up tomorrow and I didn't feel at all like going.

_**Later**_

When we reached the house I took out my keys and swung open the door.

"Ok, everybody inside!" I ordered as I waved my arms towards the door. Three just ignored me and walked into the house with her usual 'I don't care' look on her face. One was smiling up at Kish. He was smiling down at her while he held both her hands in his and leaned over and kissed her check. I stood there watching them while holding the door open. As Two walked through the door way she stopped and looked back at them whispering in my ear.

"Doesn't it just make you sick?"

It was weird seeing myself with Kish. But for some reason they seemed to fit perfectly together. I thought it was kind of sweet how Kish always walked her home with us even though a normal person might spot him. And Ichigo One seemed to really and I mean really enjoy his company. For the first time I was actually started to believe that they were a couple.

One slipped away from Kish looking back at him all the while. When she reached the door with a dreamy look on her face beside two. I thought for a second about how Two would react to what I was about to do. But she was the reason I was doing it any way.

THUD!

I slammed the door in both of there faces. Then jammed the key in the lock and twisted it. Two was banging on the door screaming through it while I heard One trying to calm her down. I could hear bits and pieces of her muffled cries

"I knew it" BANG! "……you whore…….ass!" BANG BANG BANG!

I then turned to face a bewildered Kish as I started walking down the walkway.

"What was that for?" Asked Kish as I swept by him.

"Mainly to get rid of an annoying Two while I deal with something." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow before he teleported off.

I went back the way we came. And as I headed back towards the café. I looked up towards the sky. I stopped. The split was no longer one. There was a second one, larger than the first. My eyes widened. The second one was sparkling. It had lightning ragging in it. And the purple of it was intimidating.

Maybe now was the time I should go tell Ryou and Keiichiro about it. I slowly took a detour. I wanted to make sure I didn't walk right underneath the cut in the sky. I watched the path below it. It was then that I noticed that a faint light hazed over the ground right below the rip. I eyed it.

I started walking faster. My knee length, red skirt swishing around as my brown boots smothered the grass beneath my feet. My gold chain bracelet the only other sound in the night other than my breathing. The light that was cast was a soft white and so inviting and mystical that it scared me to death. I had to stay clear of it but still keep it in sight.

While I evaded trees and bushed I stumbled through the grass and tripped on a thin root and hit the ground. My pendant fell out of my skirt pocket and dropped on the sidewalk. As it started rolling towards the light my breath caught. My eyes widening. Please don't! Please don't! I repeated over and over again in my head. It started to slow as it came nearer. Please don't! It then dropped flat on its back just an inch away from the light. I let out my breath.

I slowly stood up and crouched back onto the path. Reaching out my hand as I tried to grab my pendant. But the instant I touch it I realized that a corner was touching the light. My eyes widened as a sudden bolt of purple lightning shot out of the split and darted right for me. A loud sparking sound came from it. As if rushing water was pouring over a bell. I gaped as I whipped my hand away. It then struck the pendant and everything froze. As if in mid-motion. Sparks of purple and pink, mixed with blue. All sound seemed to have been sucked from the Earth and I was stuck in mid-fall. My arms swung out and my hair flying about, stiff as ice. A second lightening bolt shot from the sky, moving much faster. It was a bright burning pink, hazy around the edges. It almost looked like prickles of fuzz made of sparkling light . It struck my pendant right in the same spot as the purple bolt that still lay frozen. Then in a burst of white light motion returned and my pendant vanished. I hit the ground hard and winched as the pain jolted through me. I then looked up to see the sky re-raveling itself. Closing over the rip in the skywith dark threads. And then they were both gone. Along with the light.

I jumped up to my feet sweating then dashed down the path and headed straight for the café. When I busted through the doors I crash landed onto the floor. I guess I used a little more force than needed. Jumping up I went down the corridor and swung open the lab door. I was about to call out Ryou's name when I stopped.

What if he got mad that I lost my power pendant in some strange lightning. And how could I even prove that it happened now that the split in the sky was gone. I stood there…thinking.

The lightening was even the same purple color as the things sprouting out of the sides of the time machine. I slowly closed the door and pressed my back against the door and slid down to the floor.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself in a mere whisper. Suddenly Keiichiro came out of the kitchen and looked down at me. I leaped up and almost bumped into him as I did.

"Oh, you're still here!" I asked nervously trying to false him a smile that I knew he could tell it was fake. He smiled his famous prince charming smile.

"Are you here to see Ryou? If you are he's still working on the machine. We really appreciate the help you've been doing lately Ichigo with getting it back and running. Pretty soon all three of the girls and Kish would be able to go back home." I smiled weakly as I waved my hands. And held the back of my head.

"Oh, no worry. I just thought I should since…um…My fault in all!" I think my voice was a little high. But Keiichiro smiled none the less. It had me feel glade to have him as one of my bosses. One that would always understand – unlike another boss I know!

"So are you going to see him?" he asked as he went by me and opened the door to the lab. I jumped back.

"No! I'm fine! I just…I left my bracelet and came to get it! That's all!" I said as I backed away from him jingling my gold bracelet in front of me. I then turned and dashed out of the café. When I was a distance away I slowed to a walked and looked back solemnly at the café.

Maybe I should have told Keiichiro about what happened. I mean I came in the first place to let them know…why back down. I then started off back towards home. Maybe I wouldn't need my pendant anyway….that is…at least for a little while.

End chapter seven – Beloved Kitten


	8. Not knowing

More fluff…..more….um... I'm not good when it comes to fluff. I'm just not talented. Huck I don't even think I'm gifted with the talent of writing…I just like too because I like to daydream a lot and I forget them. So I write them down. But I'll try to have more fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

_**Opening the Past**_

**_Chapter Eight: Not knowing_**

When I got home it was about four in the morning and I was about to collapse. The Ichigo's where all sleeping away there nightmares and I was the one having to deal with them. I stumbled through the huddle of sleeping bags and plopped down on my bed. Fully dressed I kicked the covers back and snuggled inside. Not caring what went on in the world. Just chances to go on in life….and try to get rid of my nightmares.

When I woke I was greeted by a pair of large brown eyes. I shrieked and jumped back. My back pressed against the wall right beside the window. Ichigo One was kneeling beside my bed, her head tilted to the side and a look of wonderment on her face. Three was standing a few feet from her; her arms folded over her chest, a raised eyebrow, looking at me. Two was beside her, hands on her hips a grin on her face. I noticed they were all dressed.

"I never knew you snored," spoke One. I looked down at her.

"What?" I asked. She slightly smiled.

"You snore." Two butted in. "It was quite amusing. I mean you even drooled on your pillow." I could see she was holding back a gruel fit of laughter.

"Nice." Was all Three had to say as she turned and left the room. I guess she could be sarcastic at times too.

"And weren't you wearing that yesterday?" asked Two. I jumped down off the bed and went right up to Two. I knew what she was going to say and I was going to stop her before she could. I stomped on her white shoes as hard as I could with my brown boots. She yelped, leaping back, grabbing hold of her toe and hopping about.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she rambled as I went to my closet yanked an outfit off its hanger and stomped out into the hall way. Slamming the bathroom door closed.

When I left the rest room I was dressed and ready in my school uniform. I jumped down the last four steps as I hurried down stairs and went into the kitchen. I started rummaging through the cabinets and grabbed myself an orange.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo Three was at the kitchen table reading a magazine as she drank hot tea and a bowel of cream of wheat. Weird combination if you asked me.

"School." I started leaving the kitchen grabbing my bag off the counter. "Don't leave the house!" I called back as I thought better. Three chuckled.

"Don't worry we won't leave. For the first time Two is tired of fresh air and wants her beauty sleep. Kish is coming over later today to spend time with One." I turned back around and pocked my head back into the kitchen. Eyeing her.

"You remember the numbers I gave you guys?" She slightly smiled to herself.

"Of course I remember. It's not something that's easy to forget. Anyway it has its usages. It keeps you from getting confused." I stepped further into the kitchen.

"And you're not upset about it?" She turned to face me.

"I'm not the type to get all raveled over something as senile as that. Two just has a problem because she was second in stead of first." I grinned to myself.

"Yeah…my way off getting back."

"Getting back for what?"

"Bye!" I called as I rushed out the kitchen and out into the fresh air. I twirled around twice and darted towards the street. Half way there I ran into Miwa and Moe standing at a cross walk. I called to them. I hadn't seen them in so long it felt as if they never existed.

"Hay Ichigo," said Miwa.

"I'm surprised you're not late" said a teasing Moe. I smiled back at them.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." I said half laughing. Even though on the inside I wanted to drop dead on my feet. No matter how free I now felt. It couldn't mask the fact that I had gone to sleep at four in the morning and woken up at seven. Wow…only three hours of sleep. How I'm I ever going to live through today's studies.

_**Later **_

Being in class again gave the feeling of normality. After becoming a mew mew and all and spent the better part of a week with three other versions of yourself from other dimensions. I was worn out. And being back in school seemed to feel as if everything was healing back to how it was when I was just a normal girl. Even if it was just for these seven hours.

_**Later**_

When the bell rang for lunch Miwa and Moe were partly laughing at me. I had gotten caught by the teacher sleeping in class and not only that I was talking in my sleep. Mumbling stuff like "Two leave me alone….Why are you guys messing in my stuff…Get away Kish…Three could you get that for me…." I was so embarrassed I didn't know what I would do. My teacher said if I kept at it I might actually get an A in her algebra class.

"You kept calling out those same numbers it was funny." Said a perky Moe. I glared at her.

"It's not funny. I didn't get to sleep last night tell four. And I still managed to get up early."

"Wow. You did that. I wouldn't be able to lift myself off my bed. Yet alone still go to school." Miwa

"Why were you up so late anyway?" Moe.

"Um…nothing really. I just had some stuff to deal with. You know loosing things." I said nervously. They both raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah right." Miwa

"As if, Ichigo." Moe "We know your lying to us."

"I am not!" I retaliated. Moe smiled.

"Don't worry Ichigo. We're used to your lame excuses." I glared at the both of them before I slapped my tray down on my desk and left the room. I wasn't that hungry anymore.

I decided to roam the halls for a while. Just to get my head clear. It was quiet and the sun light eagerly spilled through the windows. It had me feel better but I still was worried a bit about the other at my house. When I headed down the stairs I spotted Masaya coming the opposite way. I stopped. He looked up at me and smiled. I used to love that smile….but something has changed.

He came up to me.

"How have you been? You haven't called me." I clasped my hands behind my back. Smiling as brightly as I could.

"Sorry. I was kind of busy keeping the house straight while the parents are gone and you know working at the café and all…" He stood on the step in front of me and kissed me lightly on the checked. I tried to keep the smile on my face.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be eating lunch?" He asked.

"Well I was but I just wasn't that hungry. I felt like walking around instead. Just to get the feel of school back running through me." That sounded pretty stupid. He looked kindly down at me.

"That was the very same thing I was doing." Of course you where. "Want to walk together?" How could I refuse?

"Sure…I'd…lo- like that." He took hold of my hand. And we headed towards the court yard. We walked in silence but Masaya was grinning all the while. It made my face burn. But not from embarrassment…something else.

It was as if everything I had felt for Masaya was slowly draining away. And I couldn't understand why. As if every feeling I had for him was false and could no longer hold up to a fake belief. I could remember strongly how badly I was crushing on him and how happy I was when he agreed to go with me to the museum. I had been so eager then…just to hold him hand…to see him smile, just to be near him. Bu just as soon as it started it was interrupted by becoming a mew. But at the same time our relationship moved forwards. And I was thoroughly enjoying it. And as each day went by my feeling for him grew stronger but….how could they have just stopped all of a sudden. How could I suddenly feel this dought?

"You know I was really hoping that we could go someplace together sometime." I popped up my head. Coming back to reality. I blinked a few times.

"What?"

"I was hoping that we could go on a trip together some day. Just you and me. Maybe by a lake or something. Spend the day." It took me a moment to nod and smile.

"Sure." Sure! How could I be saying sure? I should be screaming and jumping up and down. Swinging my arms around him and saying. I'd love to. But no I wasn't doing that. I didn't want to do that. How could everything change? As he continued to talk I just concentrated on his face. The way his mouth moved, the shape of his face, his eyes, how happy he seemed to be enjoying what ever conversation we were supposedly having. I looked down at my hand in his. It didn't give off that same feeling anymore. I no longer…felt the same. I sighed. Not knowing what was going on.

When the bell rang both of us looked towards the school.

"Well have to go. See you later Ichigo." He asked hopefully. I looked at his face. How happy he looked. How cute he was. I couldn't do anything but slightly smile.

"Maybe tomorrow." I said feeling drained. He touched my arm.

"See you then." He then turned and headed back to wards the school building. I watched as the wind picked up and lifted leaves into the air. They were drifting past him. And my hair was blowing into my face. I didn't even bother to hold it back. As I steadily disappeared. I knew what had changed. I looked down at the grass as it swayed like waves around my feet. I looked back up.

"I no longer love you." I softly whispered as I caught the last glimpse of him vanishing into the building.

_**Later **_

Walking home I felt depressed and uncertain. Realizing you no longer feel the same way towards a person is one thing. Telling them is another. I shock my head. I should have told him today but it didn't feel right…not at this moment…not today. I was already tired as it was. I felt as if I was losing myself.

At the café I decided to help Ichigo One was tables and serve customers. I didn't feel like saying much and mostly stayed away from everyone else. This was one of the few times Zakuro had time to work so she was at the cash register.

I worked the better part of the afternoon feeling out of it. I just wasn't in the mood for much of anything. I just felt down. Cleaning the table off next to the table Mint sat; she raised her cup and sipped.

"Sit down, Ichigo." I stopped

"Huh?" Mint put her cup down. Looking at me.

"Sit next to me. Something's bothering you and I want to know what." I looked at her for a moment before I slapped down the rag and pulled up a chair beside Mint and sat down.

"So what's wrong?" She asked eyeing me. My elbows propped against the table and my hands buried in my hair.

"Not much. I think I'm just tired lately. Maybe stress."

"Ichigo your almost always stresses. And something is bothering you. And I have a strong feeling of what it's about." She raised her cup back up to her face. I looked up at her half glaring.

"What do you think it's about then?" I asked.

"Masaya of course." I frowned. "It's always Masaya. But I thought it would stop after you guys officially started going out." I removed my hands from my hair and sat up. Slumping against the chair.

"It's about him but not in them way you might think."

"So what is it?" I sighted.

"I don't think…I don't like him anymore." Mint's cup dropped from her hands and right before it hit the table she caught it. Her eyes never leaving my face, jaw open.

"You've got to be lying. I mean you always have like him. You followed him like a love sick puppy. You'd wipe the dung of his shoes with your hair if it would have him smile that dazzling smile of his at you. You'd –

"Ok! Ok! I get the point!" I slumped even deeper in my chair. "It's just that my feelings seemed to have changed that all. It was just kind of like a crush that blows off after a few months….a really….really….long ….crush." Suddenly a sneer came to Mints face.

"I think I know what it is." I looked up at her. She raised the cup back up to her lips. Her eyes keeping their gaze on me.

"What do you mean you know?" I could see her lips curl into a smile around the brim of her cup.

"You like someone else that's why." Frowning I pulled back in my chair.

"Like someone else. What are you getting at?" Her eyes were practically glittering as she set her cup down.

"You like Ryou don't you?" I felt my face burn so strong it was as if my skin would fall off.

"No I don't. I don't like that jerk!" Mint could no longer even drink her tea. She pushed it aside and leaned over towards me. Grinning so broadly I thought her face would creak.

"You do. We all knew it. You guys fight as if you were married. Have you ever seen the way you two look at each other at times? I mean it's out there in plain view!" I made a face.

"We do not. I don't look at him in any way. I never have."

"Oh, cut the act, Ichigo. We all know it. It's as obvious as when you liked Masaya. Except you just didn't admit to it."

"Is this supposed to be some twisted way of making a best friend feel better?" I snapped, glaring at her. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ichigo what other reason would you have not to like Masaya any more. I mean after you guys stared dating all you called him was Aoyama – Kun. And then suddenly you start calling him Masaya again. As if you guys relationship had never changed. And you weren't as eager to go out on dates with him anymore. You seemed happier when Ryou forced you to stay the night shift. And you've been spending more time with him lately….doesn't that say anything in this?" We sat there in silence. As the fact tumbled around in my head like a washing machine. After a moment of the confusing and partly startling conversation. I rose from my seat and picked up the rag.

"Um…I've got work to do." As I turned and walked off I could just feel Mint's grin burning into my back.

I stayed in the kitchen for a while and washed dished while Three and Keiichiro were in-grossed in a conversation about the best way to make pastries. It appeared that Ichigo Three loved cooking as much as Keiichiro. I barley paid attention to the dishes. I such let my hands soak in the water for I was trapped in thought. I then lifted my hands from the water shook them and left Keiichiro and Three in their own world.

I stood at the top of the stair rail for a moment before I descended into the lab. Ryou was working on the laptop. I turned and looked at the computer. It was still frozen. Same numbers. But strangely…there were a whole lot more blinking. The machine was almost done. I knew because I helped fix it. All Ryou had to do was figure out how to get it to do what it did before.

I walked up to him. He seemed to not have noticed my presence. I watched him for a moment as he vigorously typed. I then draped my arms around his neck and placed my cheek at his shoulder. He stopped typing.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" I didn't speak for a moment as I just laid my cheek on his shoulder…thinking.

"Just tired." He turned around in his seat. I let go of him as he looked at me. He seemed concerned.

"Are you sure you're all right? You said your head was bothering you the other day." I shook my head no. I looked down at the floor.

"Ichigo did something happen?" I guess I wasn't talented at hiding emotions. With out warning to him I got on his lap and rapped my arms around his neck again. Resting my head at his shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong…I'm just…tired." He sat there for a moment. He seemed uncomfortable. Slowly he rapped his arms around me and held me to him. I thought about him a moment before I closed my eyes.


	9. Getting to Know

Authors note: One thing I can say. They title doesn't seem to have anything to do with the story. I already know. I just couldn't think of anything and that was all I could muster to come up with.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

_**Opening the Past**_

_**Chapter Nine: Getting to know**_

When I woke and found myself still in Ryou's lap. His arms draped around me. I sat there for a moment. Trying to remember how I got here. My cheek was on his shoulder, one hand rapped around his neck and the other hand rested on his chest. I blinked a few times. What had happened? It all then came to me. Everything. Masaya, Mint, Ryou. As I felt his chest rise up and down something came to me. I then lifted my head and looked up at him. He was still awake! My face turned red slightly as He looked at me with his ice blue eyes.

"So you're finally awake." He said. I leaned back slightly. The color in my face deepening.

"Sorry!" I said "I didn't mean to fall asleep." I looked down at my lap. I couldn't believe what had went over me. Why had I gotten into his lap anyway? I looked up to see he was smiling.

"No worry." That was…unexpected. I then got up off of him as he stood up. I was still slightly blushing. Still trying to comprehend what in the world had come over me. He turned to look at me.

"Don't worry Ichigo its fine." I tore my eyes from the floor and looked up at him.

"Do you still need any help?" He looked around.

"Not much. Keiichiro and I did most of the work that needed to be done yesterday." He said flatly. "But if you want to help I could find something for you to do." I smiled. I couldn't help it.

"I would like that."

I decided that I could take my cleaning skills and tidy up the lab. Keiichiro did a great job of keeping everything neat and orderly. But there were still areas with a lot of dust. A few times I would get distracted and look at the computer screen. It seemed that there were more numbers starting to flash every time I took a glance.

"Ryou?" He was inspecting the time machine.

"What is it?" He sounded a little agitated. I kept my eyes on the computer screen.

"Wasn't this computer frozen?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well before there were only three rows glowing. And lately there have been more numbers. Not the complete rows but just random. And it seems that every time I turn around another number starts to blink."

Before I knew it he was right behind me. I jumped.

"What!" I scooted back as he leaned his face towards the screen. He stared at it.

"What's going on?" He then started hitting keys and the three rows that were flashing before grew larger on the screen as if they were drawing closer to use. And it stopped when all the other numbers were blocked out. I didn't get any of it. Or why the computer suddenly unfroze after it's been that way for over a week. Ryou hit a combination of keys and the numbers moved back then started streaming down in rows. Dozens, millions! All of the numbers were zooming by and a good number of them were flashing.

And the way it looked this wasn't supposed to happen. Ryou ran is hand through his golden – blond hair. Looking at a lost. This was the second time.

"Want me to get Keiichiro?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not right now Ichigo." He pressed a key. Suddenly there came that same loud zumming noise. The one from when the machine had acted up. It was loud, snapping, and then there was a spark as a finger of purple lightening shot out of the computer! Ryou leaped back as it arched towards the ceiling. Sizzling and crackling like fire works. It then split into five separate ones like a hand and reached right for me! I gasped. I couldn't even will myself to move. It felt as if I were frozen. The same thing that had happened last night.

"Ichigo! Get down!" I heard some one scream at me. But a force kept me down. And just when it was about to reach me. Ryou came out of no where and jumped right on top of me. We hit the ground hard as my breath was knocked out of me. Like a snake it struck the lab wall and sparks ignited all around. Ryou wrapped his arms around me as the sparks flouted to the ground. The lightening vanished.

Slowly Ryou removed his arms away from shielding my face. We both looked towards the computer. The numbers were moving in a never ending stream down the screen. Just pouring. And a lot of them were flashing. I couldn't believe what had just happened. My heart was pounding fast. For a moment I had thought I was a goner.

There was pounding as feet rushed down the steps. When we looked towards the stairs Keiichiro along with all the mews, One, Two, and Three were in front of them. Half of the labs lights had gone out and sparks were still drifting off the walls and hitting the floor. Ryou was still on top of me. When they looked at us. We leaped apart. Ryou getting to his feet and I was setting up on my knees on the floor. I didn't even have to guess. I knew my face was red.

Keiichiro was too worried about what had happened to notice. Three and Zakuro were to mature to care. Pudding was too young to truly understand, Lettuce was frightened that we had gotten hurt. One was standing next to Kish looking about. And Mint and Two were standing right next to each other. Mint grinning and Two looked as if she had seen the world of the dead rise up with the living. Her face was so livid I could just imagine what she would say when she managed to get her voice back. All ready my head ache from the other day was threatening to come back. Mint, I was fine with, she was my best friend out of all the mews. Two…she was going to be trouble later.

"What happened!" Asked Keiichiro as he stepped further into the lab. Ryou had regained his expressionless tone and had his arms crossed over his chest. How could he act so calm! I WAS ALMOST KILLED JUST NOW BY SOME…..STUPID STANGE LIGHTING! And he's standing there explaining it all as if it was nothing but a miner melt down. I was fuming. I couldn't believe it. He was truly the most highly glorified jerk I'd ever get the displeasure to know!

After Ryou had fully explained what had accrued with the computers he had only mentioned that it happened to strike towards me. I was still kneeling on the floor. It was all I could do to keep my self from rising and kicking him hard below the belt. I was glaring intently at him as Keiichiro went up to the computer and looked at it for a moment. He stepped back a bit. Looking deep in thought.

"Well then, were going to have to stay clear of it. At the same time of figuring out what in the world just happened." He turned to me a look of deep concern on his face. "Ichigo are you sure you're all right?" I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. But I think I'm going to go home for the night. I had enough for one day!" I said as I rose to my feet and went towards the stairs. And just as my foot reached the first step Keiichiro called out.

"And Ryou maybe you could walk her home. Just to make sure everything goes alright." I froze. And I mental vision myself taking Ryou by the neck and strangling him to death!

A few minuets later we were walking through the park towards my house. I was at least twenty feet away from him. I was practically stomping as I marched my way down the path. I wasn't sure why I was mad but then…I was made a lot lately.

After about four minuets of this Ryou sighed loud enough for me to hear him.

"What's wrong with you now, baka." He asked. So much for being nice. I stopped and glanced over my shoulders. My deaths glare aiming at him.

"Don't call me that. And yes there is something wrong." I then turned forwards and continued to stomp/march/walk.

"Aren't you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"No!" I called not looking back at him.

"Stupid Strawberry." I heard him say under his breath. I whirled back around.

"What did you just call me?" I said as I marched right back to him. "It's your fault I'm upset in the first place! You massive jerk!" I yelled at him. He arched an eyebrow.

"Massive jerk? Wow, great come back." He said, his arms crossed over his chest. My face went red, but not from embarrassment.

"Maybe you should start having some emotions! I bet you could find a few on sale at the mall! But if not you could just create artificial ones with that great mind of yours!" He looked at me with a glare so harsh that it had me chock. Shoot! It was scarier than Two's. I stepped back then forced myself to turn around and continue to walk.

Ryou stopped talking as we continued in uttermost silence. The stomping of my feet long since turned into soft stepping. I felt bad. How could I have said that to him? Now I felt like I was the one turning into the true jerk…of you could call a female a jerk. I stopped. Letting him catch up by a few more steps before I turned around and looked up at him. He stopped a few feet away from me. Seeing his face made me feel even worse I bit my lip for a second. Then stopped.

"Ryou….I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. No matter how upset I was that wasn't called for." I said it, refusing to take my eyes off his face. He stood there for a moment till the look in his eyes faded. I let out a breath. That was good. He then sighed.

"It's ok Ichigo." He said sounding for the first time a little exhausted. I blinked a few times as he started to walk. As he past me. I looked up to the sky and saw it. That rip was back again. But in a different spot. Its frazzled edges seemed to hiss with electric power. I grabbed hold of Ryou's upper arm.

"Come on." I said trying to sound natural pulling him along as I smiled at him. It wasn't a fake smile either. But the feeling of anxiety I was afraid wasn't fake. I glanced quickly back up at the sky. Something was really wrong.

The rest of the walk home I was in a lighter mood. But I still was worried that Ryou might notice the sky. He had an annoying knack of noticing things you didn't want him to. The whole walk I held on to his arm. But I didn't notice tell we reached my front door. I took my hands away. Guessing he wanted his arm back by now. I glanced down at the ground. Why was I so nervous?

"Thanks a lot for taking me home, Ryou." I said with a small smile. The aggravation I had felt earlier long gone. He then turned heading back down the drive of my house. But a thin sliver of the colorful opening was visible through the tree's canopies. I sucked in my breath as I jolted forwards and grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back before he could completely turn around. But I kind of pulled a little harder than I intended. For he fell over, I stumbled and my back hit the front door. He balanced himself from falling and his face was just an inch away from mine.

My breath caught. That was probley the most stupid thing I would do this week. He looked into my eyes. His ice blue orbs looked as if they were cut out of the sky on a beautiful day in winter and given to him as a gift before he was borne. My heart was pounding. Why was it pounding? Why was I blushing? Why in the world I'm I asking myself theses stupid questions!

A few agonizing moments sweep past before he pulled himself straight upright and cleared his throught. I took a breath but something in me wished he done different.

"Um…well, see you later." He then turned and continued off. I stood there my back pressed against the door as I watched him leave. I took a quick glance up at the sky. The tare was sparkling slightly. I looked back down at Ryou as he disappeared down the path….He hadn't even asked why I had suddenly jerked him back. I sighed deeply as I lifted my hand and twisted the door knob. It pulled open. My back still pressed against the door. When I was fully inside. I lifted myself off and closed it shut. I then stood there in the unlighted house and looked at the carpet.

I could barely see it because it was so dark. But still I wished Ryou had kissed me. And the fact that I had even had the thought hurt me deep inside. I hadn't even told Masaya how I felt yet. It was as if I was jumping to cheat on him just because my feeling weren't the same for him anymore….but that's wrong. I slid down to the floor and sat looking up at the ceiling. That's just wrong….I should tell him first.

_**Later **_

When the girls got back home I was in the kitchen with my head down on the table. My arms covering my face.

"Why are all the lights?" I heard one of them ask. But I couldn't tell there voices apart. They all sounded the same. Suddenly the lights buzzed on.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" I lifted my head to be blinded by the light. I squinted as I held my hand over my eyes. They weren't used to it at the moment. It was then that I realized it was Three. She sat down across from me at the table and looked at me with concern. I was actually getting sick of that look. Even though it was great to know people cared about you. A pang shot through my chest….Masaya cared about me.

"No…I'm not." I placed my head back down on the table. I heard a pair of footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Why is it so dark in this house?" From the way she spoke I knew straight off it was Two. "What's wrong with you?" She didn't sound that much like she cared.

"I think Ryou made her upset on the way home." I couldn't tell who said that…Three or One.

"No. I don't think so."

"Of course not." Two. "She would never get mad at _Ryou_! Not after what happened today. Him so called _saving_ her life." I just knew she was going to bring that up! I lifted my head. The light still stung my eyes.

"Would you lay off it?" I grumbled. She crossed her arms over her chest. I then pushed back the chair and stood up. As I walked past them I suddenly heard One behind me.

"Hay would you like to watch a movie with us?" I turned around. She was holding up a movie rental. Two rolled her eyes.

"She made us go far out of the way just to rent a movie." One looked down at the tape in her hands.

"Well, the machine would be done soon and we would have to go back to our own dimensions. I've kind of gotten used to being with all of you and I just wanted to have a memory of all of us doing something together before the end." The room was silent for a moment.

"You mean…having bonding time…with yourself?" asked Three who was turned around in her seat so she could look at us. One put her hands on her hips.

"Well, we may all be the same person but we're all different in a way. Some cases appearance and defiantly in our taste in guys."

"You got that right." Interrupted Ichigo Two. One turned and glared at her for a moment before she continued.

"So it would be more like have quality time with your twin sisters than with different versions of yourself." I thought about it then a small smile curved at my lips.

"Sure we could do that." One's face brightened up to the point that it almost remained me of an over hyper Pudding. Three stood up.

"I'm in." Two shook her head.

"We really do have different taste so I would love to watch it. As long as it's romance." Three raised an eyebrow.

"You've got to be kidding me. It has to be action his I'm going to watch it." I tiled my head.

"I prefer movies that leave you with a good feeling at the end." I said. One's arm holding the tape dropped limply to her side as she frowned at all three of us.

"You know you all suck don't you." I started to laugh. And Three and Two soon came in afterwards. We ended up watching a comedy on TV. Something we all could agree with. The whole time we kept laughing and the more I laughed with them the better I felt. By the time it stuck midnight. We were in the kitchen with the lights out making smor'es over the stove burner. And as we took turns melting our marshmallows and chocolate Two started chasing One around when she made a moment about Masaya being to dense for her and she wanted someone more care free like her Kish-kun. It was funny the way Two blew up but the whole time she was chasing her she was laughing. By the end of it they had forgotten the argument and we just messed around. We then cut all the lights out in the house and chased each other around. By four in the morning we we had crawled into my bedroom. All dressed in our desired night attire. But even then they didn't go to sleep. The talked about what it was like at their own home and how they met Kish and Masaya. It happened to be that Three did have an interest in a guy but she wouldn't tell us. It was hard for to think of any one that would catch her attention but I was still happy for her.

As they continued to talk on the floor I sat on my bed and turned to look out my window. The sky ahead was hazy with stars. As if magic dust was thrown over it and hung there. I smiled to myself as I rested my elbow on the window ledge my hand against my cheek. Listening to bits and pieces of their conversation. I realized then…that when they were gone….I would really miss them.

* * *

End Chapter Nine: Getting to know. I tried some fluff in the these last two chapters but I'm struggling. I'll still try to place in some more scenes along with some between One and Kish. The next chapter is going to be when the trouble starts called _Beautiful Scares_ – **_Beloved Kitten_**


	10. Beautiful Scares

Hello. Glad to hear you loved my last two chapters. I was afraid you'd think they were boring. Other than that reaching out to one of my favorite reviews Yokie to say that I fixed that mix up that you caught on to in my last chapter. Thanks for the help -!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

_**Opening the Past**_

_**Chapter Ten: Beautiful Scars**_

_W_aking up wasn't as bad as it was the other night. Even though I had gotten less sleep then I had the day before. I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I then swung my legs over the side of my bed and lightly stepped over the two huddles of sleeping bags. One was empty. Three always got up early. I went into the hall way towards the bathroom. As I passed the phone I realized that the message light was blinking. I picked up the receiver and pressed a pink painted nail (freshly done last night by Ichigo One) on the flashing red button.

I froze. I stood there in absolute horror as I held the receiver firmly against my ear. The voice unrelentingly oozing through my head. No…No…Noo! I dropped the receiver as it hung loosely by the spiraling cord over the side of the table. I stood there….in a daze. Slowing drawing back to reality. I then let out the loudest scream I could muster in my crippled state. The door to my bed room swung open and One and Two popped their heads out. Three came rushing up the stairs stopping at the top. They all stared at me as the scream died down and I broke through One and Two and into my room. I swung open my closet door and ripped out my school uniform.

"What's wrong?" asked One as she stepped aside to let me back out into the hall way.

"My parents are coming back!"

"Ok…what else." Asked Two not grasping the situation. I popped my head out of the bathroom door. I looked at her as if she had just asked why I was calling for help when I was set on fire.

"Girl do you not get it! My parents are coming back. Today. In an hour. This day. Hour." Two's face fell. The color drained from One's face. Three looked natural.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know? The machine isn't ready yet and I have to go to school! I've all ready missed too many days because I had to find a kirama anima! If I miss another day they'll hold me back!" I slammed the door closed as I tore off my pajamas and started dressing in my uniform. When I came out all three of them were still in the hall. I stood there looking franticly about them.

"What are you guys doing just standing there? An hour!" Three frowned.

"We know that. So what are you going to have us do?" I looked from one expecting face to another.

"Please don't do this to me!" I wailed as I sled down to my knees on the carpet. I had to admit I was getting paranoid.

"Ichigo!" Three snapped. She looked almost as frazzled as me. She was just doing a better job of keeping it under control.

"Do something!" shouted Two. I looked at the both of them.

"What's wrong with you two? I can't do anything! I can't think of anything!" I wailed still on the floor. Now I felt like I was just acting like a baby.

"Think, Ichigo! This is your dimension not ours!" snapped Two. I stood up and held my teeth tightly together. They were right. This was my responsibility. I was the one who brought them here in the first place.

"You guys can go to the café!" I said. Hope swelling up inside me. Three had a deep frown on her face.

"It's a week day. The café doesn't open till two o' clock." I pulled at my pigtails.

"Ryou is there. You could stay with him!" Two made a face.

"I'm not staying with that jerk."

"I really don't mind." Broke in One. Yes! I thought, she could save us.

"No way!" spat Two. "You only want to go because Kish is there!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Stop acting like children the both of you!" Shouted Three. Man this was way to much noise.

"Stop yelling! We shouldn't be getting so frazzled just because I forgot my parents are supposed to be coming back today." I said as calmly as I could.

"Don't play that. We know you don't know what to do." I hated Two at this point.

"One thing is for sure you guys are not coming to school with me!" I yelled over all of them. Stomping my foot and pointing at the ground. They all froze and slowly small grins came to all there faces.

I walked into the front office and went up to the receptionist.

"Um, excuses me. I'm here to sign in my three cousins. There visiting." The receptionist peeked over my shoulder through her glasses. Behind me stood One, Two, and Three. All in my extra uniforms. One and Three had there hair out. Two was the only one that had her hair up in the same exact pigtails as me. A sweat drop appeared at the side of my face. They looked more like clones rather than cousins. The women behind the desk looked at me suspiciously.

"Which one of you really goes to this school? And which ones are the ones that are visiting." My face fell as I looked at her blankly.

"Me." I said slowly. "Ichigo Momomiya." How stupid was she. Didn't I just say _I _wanted to sign _them_ up?

"Sure, just have them sign these name tags and well sign them in." I took the tags from her and handed one to each of them. When they passed them back to me I made a look like -.-. They each had made up there own names for themselves. I kept the look on my face as I handed them to the receptionist and we walked out of the office. When I closed the door I looked back at them.

"What kind of names were those?" I asked. "And which were for which." One and Two grinned. Three looked bored.

"I chose the name Peach." Said Ichigo One.

"Mine, is Angel." Two said with a grin. Angel….she was not. I turned to Three.

"So you must have chosen the name Sparrow, right?" I said rising an eyebrow. Her arms crossed below her chest.

"The name means nothing." She said looking away from me.

"I was trying to get her to choose the name Muffin. But she looked at me as if I were asking her to date a guy from the chest club. I thought the name was cute." Two whined. Three turned her back to us.

"I don't do cute." She then started down the hall One and Two coming into step behind her. This was going to be an interesting day.

I stood there in the hall and turned to face them.

"Now listen. Don't do anything that might draw attention. We don't want anything to happen that would have them call my parents or you guys not being able to come back. And things are a little different." I said the last part slowly. Placing a hand at the back of my head.

"What do you mean different?" Asked One. I stood there for a moment looking at the ground.

"I don't know lets just go in." I turned facing the door to my first period glass. Then opened the door. When I stepped in every ones eyes lifted off there papers and right for me. A few boys got disgusting gins on there faces and Moe waved to me from the back of the room. I turned to my English teacher. She was American with hazel brown hair thick and straggly to match her large eyes, and wide hips. She seemed to be no older than in her earlier twenties but that still didn't make it any easier for me to grasp the English language. It was hard if you asked me. And there grammar was written in the most ox ward way. They even had words that were spelled the way the didn't even sound. What kind of crape was that? It was as if the Americans were trying to mentally screw us up.

"Hello Mrs. Hardens – Chan." I said as I stepped in front of her. She slightly smiled.

"Late again Miss. Momomiya." I smiled lightly at her.

"For good reason." I then turned and motioned for the girls to come in. And when they did all the whispering had hushed and almost every jaw dropped. Moe was staring at them from the back row as if she were seeing a ghost. Miss. Hardens eyes opened wide as she gapped at them.

"Miss. Hardens these are my cousins, Peach, Angel, and…Sparrow." Miss. Hardens blinked a few times then looked at me.

"What did you say dear?" I sighed.

"These are my cousins, Peach, Angel, and Sparrow. There here visiting for a while." It took a while for her to respond. She kept looking over my shoulder at the three.

"Oh, yes of course. Girls take a seat where ever you like." She said trying to sound cherry as she waved her hand over the rows of seating. Moe was blinking at me then she shook her head and pointed at the empty seat next to her. I headed for it. There was only one other open seat beside mine and two other on opposite sides of the room. I glanced to Three and Two as they headed towards the seats furthest away from me.

"Remember, no funny business." I whispered. Three nodded. Two ignored me. As I took my seat next to Moe, One taking the one beside me. As Three reached the desk a lot of guys had there eye on her. Some were looking at her as if she were a crispy cream dounut. And other looked at his the room was suddenly to hot for them. Two sat down, crossed her legs daintily and flipped a pigtail, leaning back in her seat. The way she did that I could see why everyone was staring at her, other than the reason that she looked exactly like me. The way she moved was fluid and….almost glamorous.

Moe leaned in towards me.

"Can't wait to tell Miwa about this. She's going to flip. Where did they come from any way? If you weren't standing with them I would have thought that they were you."

I leaned towards her.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

Through out the first three classed everyone was gapping at so called Peach, Angel, and Sparrow. Even in the halls people weren't afraid to stop cold in there tracks and freely stare at the four of us. During second period when we ran into Miwa she didn't even say a word to me. All she could do was stare with her mouth wide open as Moe explained it to her. Now it was lunch, so far so good.

"Now, stay here you guys while I go get my tray ok." I said turning to them. Two crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't have to act like were four. We can take care of ourselves you know." I sighed.

"Of course you can take care of yourself your' all fifteen but I don't want anything to go wrong. And I'm sure you don't want me to walk you through the lunch line as if you're my children now do you?" Three looked at me darkly.

"You know I won't allow that?"

"Good." I said. "That would keep you three forms doing anything you're not supposed to. Or…running off…and starting trouble."

"Oh, stop giving us that look, Ichigo." Two said with a wave of her hand.

"Alright I'll be right back." I turned and headed to catch up with Miwa and Moe in the lunch line.

"That is just plane creepy." Said Miwa in a low voice as she gazed at Peach, Angel, and Sparrow. "It's like seeing you split into fours and then walking around like puppets. It's so weird."

"Oh, stop it Miwa." I said. "There just my cousins! And they happen to look similar to me."

"Similar!" said Moe her voice quite loud. "They look as if they are you!" I rolled my eyes as I took my tray from the line and started headed back to the three when suddenly Masaya showed up in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Masaya!" I said almost too perky. He smiled gently at me as he came up to me.

"Hay." He said as he came to stand in front of me. "I saw your cousins. I swear they look as if they could be you."

"Don't swear." I said as I pulled him by the arm with one hand. The other balancing my tray. I was trying to keep him from looking back at Three. He might realize by some miracle that she was the one he spent our last date with.

"Want to have lunch with me?"

"What?" I asked as I snapped out of my train of thought as I was watching the three of them. He smiled sweetly at me. The one I used to love so much. I stilled liked it…I just didn't….love it.

"Have lunch with me." He said pulling me by the arm further away from the girls. I looked over my shoulder at them. My eyes swelling with worry.

"Yah, but" I tried to say but then they were lost in the mob of people.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo Three stood watching as Ichigo was taken in another direction my Masaya. Two was smiling to herself. She had won her hidden battle to get herself and Masaya together. One looked around wearily.

"What do you do now that our self has abandoned us?" she asked.

"Bye!" Said Two quite excited as she waved at them and headed away from them.

"Wait where are you going!" asked One in an almost shrill voice. "We're not supposed to separate!" she hissed. But then Two vanished in the steam of the student body. She turned to see Three walking off as well.

"Don't leave me too! Do you know how much trouble it's going to be to find you both in the end?"

"You'll manage. But I'm not going to stand here this whole time while she diddle dazzles with her boyfriend." One's back stiffened as she frowned at Three as she wondered off.

"You all suck, you know that?" she whispered to herself. "You all majorly suck."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I helplessly was drawn down towards an almost empty hall as Masaya and I sat on a bench along side the wall. Right underneath a window. I held my tray in my lap as I looked at it. My eyes a pair of wide orbs. What in the world was going to happen now? I just knew something bad was going to happen since I left them alone. In hidden desperation I turned towards Masaya as I pried a smile onto my face.

"Where's your food? Aren't you going to eat something?" I asked. He was looking out the window his elbow propped up on the rim of the window. He looked so cute setting like that…but still…I couldn't help but feel as if I should tell him…how I felt. He turned to face me.

"No I'm not hungry. I had a large breakfast this morning." He said flashing me that smile I used to love so much. The one I used to try anxiously for him to flash at me. Now he did it all the time. I didn't even have to try. And it happens when….

"Well then I'll go get you a tray!" I said my voice a little high as I stood up setting my tray on the bench where I sat. He reached up and grabbed hold of my hand.

"No, it's ok Ichigo. I'll just wait tell your done, then if I'm hungry then I'll go get myself something to eat." I nodded and sat back down. Started to shove food quickly into my mouth. Not even giving myself the time to chew. I had to get away and find those three before they wondered off. I then realized that I wasn't swallowing either and my mouth was so full of guck that it took me a while to realize I was starting to feel sick. I had never shoveled my food down so quickly. And the chunks that went down were thick and non-chewed. I started gagging, forcing myself to get the food out my mouth. And spit it back up on my tray. As I coughed I felt Masaya rapped an arm around my shoulder and the other rubbing my back. When the fit was over I felt half drained and I was about to throw up my breakfast at the sight of my regurgitated food on my tray. My face contorted into a disgusted look of revolution as I stayed at my tray. Masaya noticed the look on my face and took the tray from my lap and started heading to wards the trash. I dent over holding my thought that was now sour.

Why did I always end up coming off as a weirdo around him? And every move I made had me feel silly. This was one of those moves. I coughed a few more times as he returned to the bench.

"You all right?" He asked placing a hand at my shoulder. The ache in my chest tightened. He truly did care about me….I felt as if I wanted to crawl into a hole and cry myself to sleep. It felt almost like I was betraying him. After all we've been through together. After he had shown how much he cared for me. How he had chosen me over all the other girls in school who wanted him….and I no longer loved him…for seemingly no reason.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo Two found herself in the hall way looking out the window. A boy with dark blue hair and brown eyes stood beside her. She smiled at him from time to time as he spoke to her. His name was Takumi. It happens that he had had a crush on Ichigo since last year and since she was dating Masaya he thought he could get in favor with her cousin Angel. He was so amazed by how similar they looked. When he first spotted her he had thought _she_ was Ichigo. Only tell she corrects him and told him her name was Angel.

Ichigo Two just gazed out the window Takumi's rambling went through one ear and out the other. She was too busy thinking about her Aoyama – Kun back in her dimension. She missed him dearly. And every night before she went to sleep she was always greeted by his smiling face when she closed her eyes. Just thinking about him made he stomach flutter with pink butterflies. And to make her day even better her other self was spending lunch as Takumi spoke with Masaya. She rested her chin in the palms of her hands. Her elbows resting on the window seal.

"So where do you live?" she was brought out of her Aoyama fantasy to turn and face Takumi. She had forgotten he had been speaking to her. She smiled her attractive smile as she tilted her head. Takumi's face flushed a slight pink color.

"I live…with Ichigo at the moment." She said. As Takumi was lost in her smile and she was off in her thought something ripped. Out in the sky right over the school yard. A split started streaming in the sky. As if a loose thread were being pulled ever so gently. Revealing a blue so blue it made the sky seem dull. The pink and purple lighting flickered silently within it, sparks of mist.

Down stairs on the bottom level Ichigo three sat on a cement bench under the extended roof of the schools building. She sat peacefully leaning back. Her palms faced down on the bench, leaning back comfortably as she looked up at the sky that was partly concealed by the roof. People walked slowly by. The news had spread about Ichigo; the girl who dated the most popular boy in school had three twins. Couples and friends watched her as some carried book, others food, and some just passing by. Most of the ones to stare was the male part of the student body. Focusing more on her curves rather than the fact that she resembled Ichigo.

A boy walked up behind her and leaned against a beam beside the bench of which she sat. He grinned at her.

"Hay." He said with a nod of his head in her direction, arms crossed over his chest. She ignored him. He stepped forwards and stood beside her.

"You must be Sparrow, Ichigo's cousin." Her eyes turned in his direction. She looked him up and down. To his shoes up to his 'I think I'm so cute' smile. She turned her eyes sight away. She wasn't in for the pretty boys. It disgusted her more than it attracted.

"Why are you seating here all alone? Do you need someone to talk to because I'm open for conversation?"

"I'd rather be by myself than talk with you." She said coldly not even glancing at him. He was taken aback for a second but smoothed his unruly black bangs away from his face. If it were any other girl they would of thought him almost a cute as Masaya. Almost.

"Why, be by yourself when you would hang with a guy like me." He said with a broad grin on his face.

"You're not my type." She said flatly. He leaned in next to her. She shot him a glance so cold that it had his blood freeze for a second as he leaped back up and took a step away. Keeping that dazzling smile of his plastered to his face.

"I'm not I'm I. How do you know that if you haven't talked with me yet?" He said leaning his shoulder against the bean his arms crossed over his chest again. She glanced at him and expected him vaguely.

"Can you cook?" she asked, no trace of emotion portrayed in her eyes.

"No." Her chocolate eyes snapped away from him as she looked straight ahead.

"Then you're not my type. Get away from me." The boy had an astonished look on his face as he looked down at her. It was one of the first times that he had been rejected. Other than by the girls who were devoted to Masaya. As he stared with aw at her unknowingly another seam was pulled from the sky as three more splits appeared in the sky.

People in the field stopped in their tracks and looked towards the sky. They mouths dropped open in aw. Whispering going around wondering what it was.

Ichigo One or Peach was walking down the hall. About four guys had hit on her and she had shoved them all away with a dark glance. She wasn't up for boys making the move on her when she was completely devoted to her Kish. And she wasn't going to be polite about it and just tell them she's taken. She was going to make sure they kept there eyes in their heads and kept away from her. After about Twenty minuets of wandering the halls she got sick of all the yellow and gray walls. She let out a loud sigh.

"This is it. I'm going to find Ichigo." She then started down the hall. Going past the window not even noticing the tears that were splitting the sky into pieces.

Ichigo sat on the bench next to Masaya nodding now and then as he spoke. She held her hands in her lap trying to think of a way to bring up the situation. And as if the four of them were connected she too looked out the window. And her heart froze dead in the middle of its beat. The sky looked at if it were being shredded. As dozens of rips streamed through. Her eyes widened in silent horror as she watch them slice through the sky right before her eyes. As they slowly crawled across the horizon.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't tear my eyes away. If felt as if a force was connected to us through those splits that tore at the sky. And in that moment all sound around me blocked out. And all I heard was the struggle of my heart trying to beat. It looked as if the sky were scabbed. That a knife has sliced through it. And left behind something beautiful. Scares that took your breath away. Everything slowed. And the edges started to get smeared.

Beautiful scars….

I slowly turned my head in this haze and saw Ichigo One walking towards me. She was smiling and her hand was raised in a wave. But the vision was blurred at the steams. It was as if time had slown down as she barley seemed to move as she headed towards me. I rose from the seat my eyes fixed on her.

"Masaya I have to go." My voice was soft, weak, almost a whisper as I headed towards her. My heart suddenly screamed and I broke through the haze and rushed towards One. Her smile faded when she saw the sickened look on my face. I grabbed hold of her arm and tugged her in the direction she had come. She was about to say something tell she caught a glance out the window and she gasped. Suddenly I was no longer dragging her she was running along side me. I went down the steps taking four at a time. I heart was pounding as the tie I felt towards the sky grew stronger. I felt as if I would chock. One the second level down I spotted Two, her knuckles were white as she gripped the window seal, gazing wide eyes out the window. I swiped past her. One taking hold of her and tugging her along. I quickened my pass as another rip spread across the sky. This was wrong.

I glanced to my side as I ran the dozens of windows along the wall passing by in a rush. The sky out side never varied. It continued to rip. I busted out side and saw Three seating on a bench a boy standing stiffly beside her. I grabbed hold of her hand and yanked her off the bench as I ran by.

"What in the world-

She never finished her sentence. As I led her fully out side and for the first time caught a full vision of the sky. I felt her breath catch. The sky was filled with thousands of tears that stretched as far as I could see. Above all of Tokyo. I held firm on to Three's hand. I

This is wrong.

I continued running with them behind me Three's hand clasped tightly in mine. But the sky was always there, it felt as if we couldn't get away. And inside I screamed

THIS IS WRONG!

I picked up pass and ran as faster than I had ever in my entire lifetime. The whole time a heightening fear rose in me. The fear that my friends would be taken from me. The fear that One, Two, and Three were slipping from me. I held the tears back as everything was lost in a blur.

I didn't even notice as we entered the café. I absently went down the steps into the lab. Fearing that the presence of Three's hand in mine would slip from me. I caught glance a at the computer. Almost all the numbers was flashing violently. I took a struggled breath as I went up to Ryou who stood next to Keiichiro staring at the screen.

Half the lights were out in the lab. The others were flickering and burning gold sparks seemed to fall out of space from the ceiling and dropped softly to the floor with electric power. The both of them were staring at the screen. It seemed to be controlling all the electricity in the lab and every time Keiichiro lifted a finger to touch a key a small, thin sliver of purple lighting slivered from between the keys like a threatening snake.

I stopped in front of them forcing to keep my eyes from the ground. I held firm to the hand clasped in mine. The presence of the Three behind me was reassuring but at the same time frightening. Why did it feel as if they were going to be taken away? Looking Ryou straight in the eyes as he turned to face me I kept my voice as calm as I could.

"Ryou there's something I have to tell you." He looked at me for a moment a deep look of concern in his eyes. As if he knew I knew something. It panged me more. He stayed silent. Keiichiro was mumbling something. I couldn't hear what.

"Ryou…" I looked down. "Something is wrong…I think, that it has something to do with us." His brow furrowed, Keiichiro turned to face us as well over hearing. They didn't say a word. I looked back up into Ryou's eyes. They remained me of the sky. The sky that we were now destroying.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou's voice was calm in a way it never was before. It frightened me more than I already was.

"Ryou! The sky is…I don't know. I think its tearing apart!" I practically screamed. "It's always been there ever since they came! When Kish and all of them! When I brought them here! It even happened two nights ago! It disappeared but then it came back….." I was struggling to get the words out. I wasn't sure if I was explaining it right. Or how I knew what was happening. Ryou's eyes stayed firm to mine.

"What are you talking about? What happened Ichigo?" His voice came out harsh and cold at the same time. It felt as if my legs were going to buckle beneath me. But I had to tell them…they would find out anyway. I wanted to look towards the ceiling as if I could see through it to the sky, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from Ryou's. The lights in the other corner crackled then busted sending another showing of glowing gold sparks from the ceiling. Making the lab look even more haunting then it all read was. I let go of Three's hand. But I still felt them there.

"It happened almost every nigh…" I said slowly, trying to calm myself. "And it took my pendant – I don't know how it just did! Like…the same lighting bolt that shot out of the computer – It came from the sky! And it's happening now but there's more!" I couldn't keep myself calm. Ryou looked at me with a darkened look, Keiichiro rushed up the stairs to look out the window. The way he looked at me…it felt as if I were being torn apart. He roughly grabbed firm hold of my shoulders and yanked me towards him.

"Why didn't you tell me this before Ichigo? That was important for us to know! Why didn't you tell me!" he was shaking me. And the fury that danced through his eyes…. Keiichiro came back down the stairs out of breath

"Ryou!" he began as he panted, holding the stair rail. But Ryou was still looking at me. My eyes began to sting and I held my breath. But then I couldn't hold them back. I suddenly burst into tears. I focused on the ground. Feeling worse then I had ever in my entire life. Everything was going wrong!

I felt a pair of arms envelop me as I was pulled closer to Ryou's body. My head pressed against his chest. I reached up and grabbed hold of his shirt in both my hands as I continued to cry. He laid his chin in my air and I felt his face next to my ear.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." He whispered. I chocked on my own tears as I took a tighter grasp onto his skirt. All the feelings I had held back. The things I wanted to tell Masaya. The emotions I knew I felt towards Ryou all flowed out freely now in a flow of tears.

Slowly as the lights that were still working were threatening to die and the soft hazy sparks flouted down around us my tears stopped. Ryou stroked my hair as he held me to him. I took slow deep breaths as I kept my eyes closed.

"I think I've figured something out." Called Keiichiro from across the lab his eyes focusing intently on the computer screen. Ryou lifted his head and turned to face him. I didn't move. I didn't want to.

"What is it? Does it have anything to do with what Ichigo said?"

"Well it seems all this has something to do with the time machine. It could be that what ever happened that caused it to trigger to an alternate universe than going through time has also caused some short of rippling effect."

"Alternate Universe? I thought we came from another dimension." My face was still buried in Ryou's black shirt and I couldn't tell witch of the three Ichigo's had spoken.

"And alternate universe is the same as dimension. Its' just a different name." The way it was spoken I could tell defiantly that it was Two.

There was a sudden shifting to the air and I heard feet touch the ground.

"Something freaky is going on with the sky," said Kish.

"Kish! Where have you been! I was looking all over for you yesterday!"

"Sorry kitten I didn't mean to worry you." I heard a gag of revolution from Two. Taking another breath I lifted my head from Ryou's shirt and looked across at Keiichiro.

"What else is there? What's this rippling effect?" Kish's brows knotting together.

"What are you guys talking about?" One elbowed him.

"Hay what was that about!" She grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him close glaring up at him.

"Quite! If you listen you may figure it out. If you can't I'll explain it to you later." She snapped in a low hiss. But he smiled that smile of his that showed all his teeth.

"You look nice in that uniform. I haven't seen you where that in like what – years!" She rolled her eyes letting out a loud sigh as she turned her head away from him, still holding on to his arm. Keiichiro decided to continue.

"To what I know Ichigo must be right. What ever it is that's happening looks as if it's because there here. I don't know exactly what but I plan on finding it out."

Ichigo Two folded her arms over her chest looking intently at the floor.

"Maybe it's because there's a lose of balance." I blinked. What? Keiichiro and Ryou stayed silent looking at her. Everyone was waiting for her to finish her thought.

"When I was in school I remember having a weird science teacher who was interested in the possibility of there being more than one reality. Other dimensions. He raved on about it some much that once I raised my hand and asked him if it was possible to go to one of these alternate realities. He said it was impossible; that no one would ever gain the knowledge or have the power to tap into the dimensions and go there. But if we could he said we still shouldn't do it."

"Why?" One asked.

"Because he said that it would disturb the balance. That there was a theory that told that if we ever could do it that the balance between the universes would be ruptured and that if not rebalanced in time everything would collapse into it self; time and space. That everything in existence in the universe would destroy it self because of the unbalance. Like a chemical being removed from a machine and it switching to self destruct…in order to fix the unbalance." Everyone was silent as we gapped at her. All that was running through my mind was how in the world she was able to stay awake during a science lecture. I could never keep my eyes open. And if I did I sure wasn't interested enough to listen.

"I think..." started Keiichiro almost in a stunned daze. " That you're right. That could be the reason why all of this is happening." Kish was grinning at Two as she stilled was looking with a focused gaze at the floor.

"Looks like our kitten here is a geek." She swept her head up and growled at him. Three rolled her eyes and turned away from the two.

"You know, Kish that was the worst insult you've come up with yet." Kish's face fell and Two was beaming with a self satisfied grin. One was tightening her grip on his arm to hold him back.

"So what are we going to do about it?" I asked.

"Sending them back were they came from." That was obvious. I felt stupid again. Everyone always had a way of making me feel stupid. I blinked the last few ruminate of tears from my eyes when I noticed that I was still in Ryou's arms! I jumped back and looked furiously at the ground. My cheeks were burning and I caught a glimpse that Ryou's face was slightly pink.

"Maybe you three should wait up in the dinning area," said Ryou. "And we'll call the rest of the mews and tell them to get here right away. We have a lot of work to do if were going to fix this machine in time enough to stop the universe from 'self destruction'." Two glared at him. She thought he was being sarcastic. Everyone started going up the stairs. I looked up and took a step forward as Ryou and Keiichiro got to work.

"I'll help." I busted out. The girls behind me stopped there ascending of the stairs and turned back to look at me. Ichigo Three and Kish raised eyebrows and Three looked as if she had just been slapped in the face. I ignored them. Ryou turned to face me. Keiichiro looked worried. I didn't see why.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"I'm sure. I want to help fix this. It's partly my fault."

"It may be only partly. Just tripping over a cord couldn't have ruined the machine but it could have triggered something that made the impossible possible."

"I'll get right to work just tell me what you want me to do."

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter ten. The next chapter is going to be called False Hope. In the last chapter I mentioned that Three had an interest in a guy well I have a small hint of who it was. It was small so you might not have caught it. I might just come out and say it or I would have a part in the next chapter to make it painfully obvious of who it is. Oh and I didn't have the time to check over the intire chapter for mistakes. If you guys find any please tell me so I can go backand fix it– **_Beloved Kitten_**. 


	11. false Hope

Nice to know that you all tried and guess who Three likes. I'm not going to say crush. It doen'st seem to fit her. I may just come out and tell you who it is. Or I'll have Three say it hereself. I would tell you guys if your right or not...I'm just not sure. And I've been thinking of writting a sequel to this. If you think thats going to be to much please fill free to express your opinion. Hope you enjoy this next segment of my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own tokyo mew mew

_**Opening the Past**_

_**Chapter Eleven: False Hope**_

_Ichigo One POV_

I walked up the stairs to the upper level of Café Mew Mew. All the customers had been sent home and the café closed early, it was dark now. I walked into one of the guest rooms and went up to the window. I then slipped my fingers underneath the seal and lifted it up. Instantly a gust of wind rushed inside tugging at my hair and skirt with invisible fingers. I lifted my hand and brushed the hair that was slapping in front of my face behind my ear, lifting a leg and swinging it over the window ledge and sat on its edge and looked out towards the ground. I then stood up and balanced myself. The wind sure was strong tonight. It felt as if it would knock me right off my feet to meet the Earth below.

As I removed the hair from my eyes for the second time I looked up at the roof of café mew mew. I then started to claim. When I reached the top and stood up. The wind was lifting the two halves of my skirt to the side. Flapping in the wind as if a flag. Leaving most of my bare legs to the open. I looked up and spotted Kish seting on the opposite side of the café's roof. His legs folded Indian style. I smiled to myself as I lifted both hands and pushed my bangs behind both my ears. I started the wobbly journey across the pink slated roof towards him. The air nipping at my clothing.

When I reached his side his long pointed ears twitched and he turned to face me. His golden orbs shinning in the moon light. I then seated myself beside him and swung my legs over the edge. I looked down to see how high up we were. If I didn't love high placed I would have been scared out of my wits, clenging to the roof .

I looked towards my Kish – Kun and smiled brightly at him. He returned with a sly one of his own as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I snuggled up against him and looked out into the night as the wind pulled my hair from behind my ear and it stared wavering in front of my face again. Placing a hand on his chest and rested my head at his shoulder I swung my legs back and forth over the ledge.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked.

"How did you know I _was_ up here?" I smiled to myself. Looking down at the ground so fare beneath us.

"I always spot you at the corner of my eye up here. Before you teleport beside me to walk with us to Ichigo's house."

"I don't see why you keep doing that." He said. I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked up at him. The cold winds were tugging at his bangs as they flapped about. His eyes focused ahead.

"You don't see why I keep doing what?"

"Why all of you keeping doing that. You guys keep calling her Ichigo as if your names aren't Ichigo as well. You guys do have names you know."

"Well it's easier to just call her Ichigo. What do you expect us to do? Give each other numbers like she did."

"Of course." I turned my head from him and looked in the direction he was. As the tree's tops were ruffled in the park. It looked as if it were a sea.

"I'm not passing around numbers to all of us because it might offend them. Like the one that's dating Masaya. Did you see how devastated she was when she found out she was second? I mean I could never imagine myself being like that. It was hard to fathom until I found out she existed. Now I feel lucky that I didn't turn out like that."

"I don't see what she finds so great about that Aoyama brat. All he seems to do is smile all the time and talk about the Earth and junk. As if anyone cares." I looked back up at him. My brow furrowing into a slight frown.

"Well _I_ care about the Earth. _All_ of us mews cared about the Earth. That was the only reason _w_e were fighting _you_ and your buddies in the first place. Because _you_ were trying to take it." He groaned inwardly.

"Do we have to have this conversation again?" he said in an exasperated voice.

"No, we don't but I did care about it. I still do." I looked back out towards the park. At all the trees and green. It all looked so…natural. We sat in silence for a time before it was broken.

"But I was welling to leave it." I said. "Because I love you more than I love Earth." I looked up to wards him. He was looking at me with those gold eyes of his. They were slightly wide before a grin slowly came to his face. He then pulled me tighter to him. And leaned his head down so that our noses touched.

"I'm glade you came with me. I don't know what I would of done if I went back home with out you. Not being able to see your lovely face again. I love you far too much to be away from you to long."

His lips lightly pressed against mine as I closed my eyes. When our lips parted I snuggled tightly up next to him as he wrapped his arms around me; holding me closes. I smiled to myself as I looked out into the darkness, the wind still tugging at my hair. _Soon_, I thought, _we'd be back home_.

_Ichigo Two's POV_

I sat at a table to the café. Next to Mint holding a cup of tea in my hands. We weren't speaking but the café was closed. Every one was dressed in normal attire and was waiting for Ryou to come up and explain in full detail what they think is going on. I held the white china in my hands as I studied the delicate crafted pink roses etched along its brim. My cup was still full; I hadn't had the mind to bring it to my lips. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and what could happen.

I could see my old science teacher in my head. His unruly gray hair that was pressed down flat at the top but the ends jetted out in every direction refusing to be mastered, his quite large brown eyes. I didn't know what it was about him but he had gotten me intrigued by science. I had loathed it before but the day I first stepped into his class I knew something was different about him. He had a passion for his work like no other teacher I'd seen. When he got excited about something it got me excited. And when he was down about a failed experiment I was down. But when he'd perk right back up and jet his finger in the air saying that every failed experiment led to discovery. I would be happy again. It was my most favorite class. And he my favorite teacher. I remember how I was swelled with pride when he had called me out as one of his best students, his most priced. I beamed. I loved his lessons and I never missed a word. And as I grew to love my teacher like a grandfather my love for science also grew. I always wanted to learn more from him. But after I left for England with Masaya I didn't say good bye. I just left….I didn't even tell my most favorite teacher…one who had been a grandfather to me and I his granddaughter had left his class with out a second glance. My shoulders slumped. I missed him dearly now.

When I ended up here all kinds of explanations ran through my head. I just had trouble piecing them together with what was really going on. When Ichigo started going down to the lab all the time I wasn't angry with the fact of her sudden interest in science - I was glad that she would get the chance to see the enjoyment of it. But I was furious that she was also partly going down there because of Ryou and that pained me. I loved Masaya so much that I couldn't believe that she was failing for the jerk that I had left behind and been glade about it. He was always mean to me and I always saw him as an ass…But when he was nice to me…I did feel certain feeling for him, but my heart was for Masaya not him. The fact that it was working differently here bothered me deeply.

Now Lettuce and Pudding were staring out the window, there eyes never pealing away from the splits off in the distance. At night it just seemed that their blue intensified against the blackness of the sky. And instead of rippling with purple lighting it was shinning with a soft mist of purple and pink sparkles. Zakuro was in the kitchen with Three and One – as much as I hated it – was upstairs somewhere with Kish.

I stirred my spoon around my tea. I could partly understand why Ichigo was falling for Ryou…I almost did. I guess that things happened here that just made the pull stronger and weaker towards Masaya. The same thing as with One. She had said that certain things had happened in her dimension that had changed her feelings for Kish and as time went by it was stirred by each event. I sighed deeply. As it came to me that I should accept who they wish to be with…no matter how much it upset me.

I gazed into the dark liquid. I really did miss my science teacher. A tear slid down my cheek and dropped into my tea creating ripples. I blinked at it. I almost shuddered. _I miss you Mr. Soyau._

_Ichigo Three's POV_

I fixed pasties in the kitchen while Zakuro sat at a stool and propped her elbows up on the island in the center of the kitchen. I was dressed in my hot pink hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. The same outfit I had been wearing the day I arrived here.

I was not in the mood for talking. I barely ever wanted to talk. I preferred to cook. After all the years of living in the mansion with my father and mother I had found out how unprofessional the professional cooks were that constantly cook for us. It picked so much at my nerves that I scared them away by just glaring at them and started cooking my own meals. After awhile my father scolded me from keeping the chiefs from doing there job so I said I would work in the kitchen with them.

I mad sure they stayed clear from me. I wasn't into unwanted company and all I was there to do was make myself a meal. As they cooked for my parents and often quest I would be left alone to a space of the counter and cooked. When I moved to the sink they'd shrink back and let me have the sink. When I went to the stove they grabbed there dish from inside and swept aside for me to place mine in.

Once I was so repulsed by how they were cooking the salmon wrong that I took it right from the chief's hands and dumped it in the trash. As they watched in horror I walked back to the freezer and took out a fresh one and cooked it over my way. When I had them bring it to my father he said it was the best he had ever had and if they cooked it like that from now on he would triple there wages. But they soon confessed that it was me and my dad had the five star chiefs take lessons from me. It was one of the few things I took joy in.

As I kneaded the dough Zakuro broke the silence.

"So you like to cook." I just glanced at her and nodded. She looked off into the distance.

"Does he like you back; in your dimension." I stopped kneading and turned to face her placing my palms of the counter behind me. I tilted my head.

"To tell the truth I don't know. And truthfully I really don't care. If I'm near him I'm just fine." A small smile came to Zakuro's lips. Her hair was the same length as mine and I thought it ox ward. In my dimension it was slightly shorter and I had the longest hair out of the mews. But then I really don't give a care. I took the bowl and placed it in front of her. She looked at me with her blue eyes, as if she were trying to search for something. I looked right back into hers. Is she was going to try and find something in my eyes she could go straight ahead. I would look right back. After a moment her smile returned bigger than before.

"Try the dough." I said, partly as an order. Actually it _was_ an order. Zakuro dipped her finger into the dough and put it in her mouth. I watched her with no emotion. Her eyes slightly widen as she removed her finger from her mouth. I small smile crawled up my lips.

"Enjoy it." I said. She blinked then looked at me.

"You made this?" I took the bowl from in front of her and brought it back to the counter.

"If it's the dough isn't pleasing when in its dough form then how would you expect it to be tasteful when you bake it." Zakuro continued to smile.

"I guess your right." She said softly. I took hold of clumps of dough into my hands and rolled them up and placed then neatly in rows on the cookie sheets. "What are they?" I was silent as I placed a few more balls of dough onto the cookie sheet.

"Its cinnamon strawberry swirl." She raised an eyebrow.

"Never heard of that."

"I created it myself." There was silence for a bit.

"Do you sell them?" I finished the first tray and started filling the second.

"No." I said flatly.

It was hard enough being famous because your father was one of the wealthiest men in the region. And photographers were always claiming that I was a model. Spilling their filth into the papers. I was no model. I despised anything based on just being pretty. The only thing I cared looking good was I. Anybody else who were engrossed in forcing people to long to look like them I wanted nothing to do with. And the guys that were constantly at my door step with bouquets of red roses made me sick. As if flatter would get me in there arms and there hand in my pockets…that is…except for one guy.

_Normal POV_

When every one decided to sleep at the café up in the guest rooms I stayed down in the lab. Ryou and Keiichiro had long since gone upstairs to explain in full the situation. Of which it was decided by all that the top priority was to get the machine fixed find out how to get it to do what it did before and get them back where they belong. But that was easier said then done. Not considering the work, and strain to get the machine up and running and the fact that we still had the world to defend from alien attacks.

The lights were out in half the lab. There hadn't been the time to replace the bulbs that had exploded and we were afraid to touch them. For purple fuzz of electrify surrounded them expanding a faint source of light. I stood in the staring off at the time machine in the corner. It was dark and I could only see its faint outline. I remembered how before I hadn't even noticed it. With my hands in the pocket of my thin red jacket I stared at it. My lime green skirt sprouting from underneath my dark blue thigh high socks covered my legs along with a black pair of shoes. I had left my hair out and I didn't feel like bothering to pull it away from my face.

In the quite of the lab I heard foot steps behind me. Not turning around I waited for the presence to stand next to me in the near dark. We both looked at the silhouette in the corner as if waiting.

"You know it's not your fault." I stood there all kinds of things running through my mind…in the peace of the lab.

"I know." There was continued silence before I turned to face Ryou. "But thanks for telling me." He looked to me his blond, star dust colored hair vibrate compared to the non lit room.

"I called your parents. To let them know that you had a late shift and that you'd be home shortly." A small smile came to my lips.

"Thanks Ryou." We spoke in nearly whispers. It was strange but seemed to perfectly fit my mood. We continued to stand looking at the corner. I then said with out looking at him.

"Would you walk me home?" There was silence.

"Sure." I couldn't help but smile in the darkness.

We took the long way home obviously avoiding the splits in the sky. I notice at least each our three more where added to the sky. The streets busier than they usually were. People and crowds flowing out, setting blankets on the ground eating midnight snacks as they watched the magnificent beauty that dazzled their eyes in the night sky. Little did they know it meant that they all would no longer exist in a short matter of time. As we walked by the streams of light from building and the passing of people staying up late to marvel at the rips I looked to the ground. It all felt so ox ward to be the only people to know what was really going on. I knew sooner or later some one would run across the area in the parks where they hovered above and might be foolish enough to step inside. That would cause some problems. But at the same time I coulnd't help from feeling safe…and somewhat…relieved.

"Everything would be all right soon…wont it. Once we get them back." I asked. We continued walking the soft talking of the crowded people around us seemed distant.

"Were going to get them back where they belong. Once we do that they'll be nothing to worry about…" I shook my head.

"What if it happens again? If you don't figure out why it did what it did it could happen again…and everything could fall apart again."

"Then we might have to destroy it." I kept my head down. My hands firmly pressed within the pockets of my fluffy red coat.

"Are you sure…after all that work we've been doing to fix it? Not even counting how long it must have taken you to build it in the first place."

"I'm not sure…but if I have to I well." I smiled to myself my eyes focused on the stepping of my feet.

"Such confidence," I said as I removed my hand from my pocket and took hold of his. I felt him almost halt his walking but he covered it well by keeping pass with me. As his fingers rapped around my hand I looked up straight ahead. The smile on my face I couldn't help but show to the open glistening night.

When we reached my house I looked up to see the lights off to my house but I knew my parents where back because the care was parked around the bend. I looked about the windows to see if I could see their silhouettes walking by. I didn't want to get caught at night – late at night – standing alone with my boss. My dad would probably faint with furry. Turning the key in the lock I twisted the knob and turned back to look at Ryou. He stood with his hands in his pockets his eyes looking at anything other than me. The corner of my lips tugged upwards.

"Thanks for walking me home." I whispered through my smile. His eyes turned to face me.

"Sure, no problem." I opened the door and slid inside. Pecking through the crack as I slowly edged the door close. The look of bafflement of my bemusement on his face had my grin grew slightly broader.

"Bye, Ryou." When the door locked in place and I turned the bolt I stood there, one hand on the door knob and the other on the bolt as I listened to the sound of his feet brushing against the walkway. When they faded the lights suddenly flicked on and I was suddenly blinded. I blinked in an attempt to focus my eyes but was helplessly blocked as the worried fiasco of words from my mother and infuriated accusations from my father. I felt disoriented as I turned to face them my eyes slowly adjusting to the blinking haze of beige light. And when it came clear I wish I had stayed blind. I leaped back my back pressing against the door. My parents where standing right in front of me. My mother standing behind my father a genius worry and relief in her soft brown eyes. My father's face was only inches from mine his eyes of blaze with craze.

"Who was that boy? What were you doing? Why weren't you home?" Shouted away my father.

"The school called. Why did you leave early? What cousins where they talking about? Ichigo, darling is everything alright?" rambled mother. As the continued on I pushed my way between them and turned to face them as I reach a safe distance up the stairs. I smiled brightly at them.

"Glad you guys are back! I'm tired! It's late! Good night!" I called back as I waved and rushed up the steps ignoring there rebukes as I slammed the door close to my room and slid down the door.

The next morning I woke at six. I swung the covers off of me and jumped to my feet. I had to get to the café. I had to help with the machine and check on the girls. I showered, brushed and slipped on a red strap dress that ended slightly below my thigh. I then slipped on light purple thigh high socks with purple boots. A white long sleeve shirt worn underneath the dress. I then tired my hair up in their usual pigtails, grabbing my red coat and rushed down the steps taking two at a time. Grabbing hold of the railing I jumped over the last four steps and landed perfectly on my toes as I turned to face my parents in the kitchen.

My mother was hovering over my father who sat at the table reading a news paper. A plat in front of him. They both turned to face me. I waved.

"Bye see you later!" I chimed as I avoided confrontation and left out the front door, running down the street my hair flying in the wind.

_Ichigo One POV_

I stood in the door way to the kitchen. The Ichigo with long hair was rushing away in the kitchen. Even as she darted from place to place she kept a cool aura around her. Her face was calm and emotionless. Even as the situation seemed strained she didn't appear rushed. I stood there in the café waitress uniform with my hands behind my back. Even thou I knew the café wouldn't be opening today due to more important things to worry about. I couldn't keep my self from the demotion of putting it on. As I watched even the Ichigo working in the kitchen wore hers. I guess we had just gotten used to them.

The mews arrived at seven the Ichigo of this dimension at six thirty. She was wearing a cut, short, strap dress and purple socks. I liked the way it looked. How they didn't always match. But the colors contrasted quite well. Everyone had barely had a decent breakfast and when it was spoken the Ichigo with long hair silently left and started straight to work in the kitchen. She reminded me a lot like Zakuro. Even in my dimension both Zakuro's acted the same. Cool. Calm. Distant. Except the Zakuro I knew wasn't famous. And this Ichigo Three was well know across the country due to her fathers wealth and her many talents. From what I heard this Ichigo was a professional dancer and already a five star chief. I could see dancer but chief. I couldn't see what was so intriguing about it. Even thou Kish-kun was always hungry. I never cooked for him. I was horrible at it.

I stepped into the kitchen. Ichigo Three adjusted the temperature to the stove then checked inside. I had just noticed that even her hair was similar to Zakuro's. She stood up and looked towards me.

"Hay. Not to seem totally un-cool or anything but I was wondering if you could give me a few pointers on cooking." She looked at me with confident eyes that felt as if they were boring into me. They even felt just as uncomfortable as Zakuro. She was silent.

"Well Kish – My Kish – likes to eat and I've never had the guts to step into a kitchen…Maybe you could show me something simple and…I could make that for him when we get back." I stood there in the unmoving kitchen as she looked at me. Her gaze unwavering. I felt like a ditz for standing in front of her the way I was with this big cheesy smile on my face. But I couldn't help it. Even thou my face felt like it was about to crack.

"No problem with me." She finally said as she turned back to the stove and crouched down to peer inside through the tiny window in the door. I let out a breath and smiled triumphantly. I had mad it through that situation. Now getting back home.

_Ichigo Two POV_

I sat next to mint as I glared an unwavering glare at Kish. He sat on a table top his feet probed up on the seat of a chair as Pudding chattered away to him. Asking him all sorts of question. As in how was it different in his dimension? How is Ichigo different? Why did he like her? Why did she go back with him? On and on it went.

Even though I had told myself the other day that I would learn to accept the other Ichigo's choices of a guy but that had been expelled from mind over a nights sleep. I couldn't see what were in these girls' minds. No ONE WAS BETTY THAN AOYAMA-KUN! I let out an exasperated breath. My eyes were started to hurt from glaring at him for so long. Even Mint was started to eye me as she sipped her tea. Off in the distance I heard a crash of a plat and Lettuce's continuing mumbling of sorry to Ichigo Three. Lettuce had gone in a while to go to help. Look like her fingers where a little too sticky for the job.

Then out of now where Ichigo showed up. The one that had named me second. She was panting as she reached the top of the stairs. She held her knees her head down. When she looked up she had a huge smile on her face her cheeks slightly red.

"It's done! The machine…It's been fixed." She stood up straight. "It's ready!" My chest swelled as I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe they had gotten it done so quickly and the look of pure joy on Ichigo face had my skin prickle. I blinked as Mint stood up and headed to down the step followed by Kish and Pudding. One, Three, and Lettuce pocked there heads out the kitchen. Ichigo turned to them smiling.

"It's done" she said simply. The needed not another word they left and went down into the lab. Zakuro was already down there. Ichigo looked to me…just smiling. She held out a hand.

"Aren't you coming?" The look in her eyes, the grin on her face. I didn't know what to believe. Could it really be done…so quickly? I knew Ryou and Keiichiro where smart….but could they be _that_ smart. I slowly stood up and walked towards Ichigo. She took hold of my hand and led me down the steps. The whole time my heart was pounding.

Could this…could this really….be happening?

_Normal POV_

I couldn't help but grin as I landed on the floor to the lab as Two stepped off the last stair. Everyone was gathered around a distance from the machine. One was holding Kish's hand and I could see the smile on her face. Three's eyes eye's seemed to hold slightly more emotion as she looked at the machine that now was lit with its usually haze of white lights. Big bulky tubing, purple stubs and all – it was done. It had taken awhile for Keiichiro and Ryou to figure out how to get it to link to the other dimension but they got it. The said that once they stepped in they should be automatically sent to where they belongs. My heart was pounding. I couldn't believe it. After about a week and a half of worrying it was over. They were going back They universe wouldn't strangle "self destruct" as Two described it. I went up to Ryou who sat in front of the lab top I placed my hands at the back of his chair and looked at the screen.

"Ready?" I asked. He looked up to me.

"Yeah." Keiichiro was standing by his eyes intently focused on the consul at the time machines side. I was giddy. Overly, spontaneously giddy. I couldn't believe how happy I was. Everything was going to be set right. Everything was going to be ok. I smiled broadly as Keiichiro and Ryou made the preparations. About fifteen minuets later we stood around. Kish, One, Two, and Three stood a short distant from the machine as the white light inside slowly pulsed from within.

Kish stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Two's eyes were wide as if she were frightened. Both One and Three looked drained of emotion. As if left in a dazzling shock that refused to let them go.

Ryou pressed a key and the glass door of the tub slid open. Suddenly One leaped back and inch, a small yelp escaping her tightly pressed lips. I couldn't see what was the matter with them, they were finally going to where they belonged. Leaving the cluster of mews I stood with I went up to them and placed a handon Two's shoulder. She slowly turned to face me her eyes filled with something I recognized...anxiety. I gave her shoulder s gently squeeze.

"Don't worry. Ryou and Keiichiro are going to get you back." She nodded absently then pulled her eyes away from me looking blankly at the machine. I could see Keiichiro press something out of the corner of my eyes. I couldn't tell what but the machine started zooming. Suddenly the grin left my face leaving no sigh of it ever being there.

That wasn't right...it's supposed to make a zumming sound not zooming. I then remembered that this was the sound it was supposed to make. It only made the zumming when I tripped and ripped the cording right out of its socket. I blinked a few times. Maybe what I had done to ruin it was fixed. The lights to the rest of the lab shut off. I turned round. The only source of light coming from the machine as its white glow intensified.

"What's going on?" I heard Mint off in the darkness.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Zakuro asked. My head suddenly turned back to the machine. It was glowing so bright that I could see everyone again. I then took one looked at Keiichiro's face, mine turned ashen. What was wrong? I darted my eyes toward Ryou he looked utterly confused. I opened my mouth to speak but then something cracked. A loud, snapping, furious cracke that forced me to face it. I turned and my breath was chocked right from me.

Suddenly the lab was engulfed by purple lightening. It struck every item, exploding it into sparks of gold. I heard faint screams in the background but all I could bare to concentrate on was a wed of purple lightening as it stretched forth like legs of a spider. They rapped around and object and I heard a scream. One reach out to me but I was being blinded by the white light that grew with such strength I was blind. It blocked all out except for strips of lighting. It struck me and it felt as if my life were being jolted out of me. My lung closed up and I was lifted through the air. I let out a strained cry as I was hurtled toward the pulsing, white hot intensity of the light.

* * *

Well this took a while to type. Only eleven pages on word. Usually it goes up the thirteen. Two pages less. Hope you enjoyed it and review at wish. The next chapter well be updated by Saturday as always. It would be called: Ripped.And again i didn't feel like reading over the intire thing to find mistakes. If you reviews would please tell me if I have screw ups anywhere**_– Beloved Kitten_**


	12. Ripping

Oh, wow when I'm I going to end the story? Well one last chapter after this one. This is the second to last! The story is coming to its blossoming end! I know some of you might think this story a little long but yeah I've read fanfics that are up to twenty chapters long and the chapters aren't short either. We'll here I am to get this over with so I can concentrate on my other story The Boys Next Door.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

_**Opening the past**_

_**By: Beloved Kitten**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Ripped**_

My eyes fluttered open as a blur of green obstructed my vision. Taking a deep breath I realized I could breathe again. And there was something slick…soft…cool at my cheek. As my sight became clear I noticed a collage of leaves all around me, just inches from my face. I blinked, hearing a murmur from near by. I then shot up and saw that I was in the middle of a bush and I was right on top of Two. She groaned as she held her eyes shut and tried to move from under me. She appeared to be half sleep.

"Where I'm I?" she asked half in a daze as she pushed at me. I claimed off her and knelt down beside her. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I smiled to know that she was fine she then started at me.

"Why are there leaves all in your hair…you look horrible." My eyes narrowed.

"Nice to see you too." She then rose up from the ground and looked about holding the back of her head.

"Why are we in a bush? Where is everyone else?" I frowned.

"Could you stop asking questions and actually try to answer them." I then stood up on my knees and looked about my surroundings. We where in the park huddled up in the area of trees. I then turned and peered over the bush that Two and I sat in the center off and looked down. Kish and One were lying on the ground beside each other. One's hair was matted against the ground and pieces of grass stuck to strands as she lay on her side. Kish was on his back and he slowly opened his eyes. When he saw me looking down at him he leaped up and slid back his eyes wide.

"Dang Kitten you scared me to death! With all that dirt and stuff all in your hair. You look wild."

"You have stuff in your hair too." I waved my hand up and down him. "All over if you want to know the truth." He looked around.

"Why are we on the ground in the middle of the park?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. If I did I'm sure you would have been the first to know." One started making a moaning sound and we both looked towards her. She was stirring and her arms reached up over her head and brushed at her head and check. Kish placed a hand at the side of her face and her eyes shot open. When we both smiled cheerily at her she blinked a few time.

"What's going on? Something got to be wrong for you two to be smiling that fake." Kish stared laughing and I plopped back down on the ground on the side of the bush where Two still sat on her knees. She looked at me. Then we both turned to face the sound to our side. Three came tumbling out of the mound of bushed to our left. More likely she strolled while their branches nipped at her clothing. She looked at me with such cold eyes that it had my heart freeze in place.

"You call this getting us back?" It struck me hard. I remembered! The light, the purple, lighting. Everything. I leaped to my feet and looked franticly about with a new heightening terror.

"Where in the heck are we? " I called out.

"Where back home!" came a giddy voice. I turned to face Two who was standing beside me. She was jumping up and down. My eyes widened. I wasn't not used to seeing her jumping. Not at all. She bounded over the bushed and out onto the stone path twirling around as she looked to the sky.

"I'm home! I'm back! It's my own dimension!" She stopped twirling and took a deep fresh breath of air.

"Glad you're happy." I snapped as I claimed through the bushed with the rest following. "Now who are we going to get back?" I asked half yelling at her. She looked down at the four of us. Then frowned.

"We'll I have no idea." She then perked right back up. "But you can stay here till we figure it out!" A groan came from Kish. One looked as if she was going to freak out and Three had a look behind her chocolate colored eyes that said that she was welling to rush over and strangle Two for us all.

"Two! We can't stay here! We have to get back were we belong! Or the darn universe would implode! Do you want that to happen?" I yelled at her as my knotted hair stood on end. Two's smile fell.

"No." she said simply. I couldn't believe this had happened. How in the world HAD THIS HAPPEDED? I turned and ran my hands frustratingly through my hair as I let out a long straggled sigh. Kish snapped.

"Come on girl there has to be something we can do!" One grabbed hold of his forearms and jerked him towards her. She glared at him.

"Stop yelling at her! She had nothing to do with this!" They then all started bickering at each other and I couldn't find any time or space of quite that would allow me to speak. Three was standing to the side her arms crossed over her chest a strong sign of annoyance in her eyes. I then whirled on them and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" They all froze. Two's face bright red and One holding Kish back by both arms, her hair in a tangle about her head. "In order for me to figure something out I need quit! Not this bickering! If you guys really want to get back home we're all going to have to cooperate with each other like one big happy family!" I said my teeth half grounded together. My mind was still in a hazardous shock with the fact that it hadn't worked. That they has just screwed up there situation even more. I groaned with the thought. I looked towards Two who had suddenly stiffened. I eyed her.

"Two…What's wrong?" Without an answer I looked in the direction she was transfixed in. My heart skipped a beat. There was the largest gash in the sky I had ever seen and people outside and inside the parks off in the distance were stopping in their tracks to praise, it or worry. And this time there were no hazy, heavenly sparkles that floated within its mist. Instead it was invoked by bright breathtaking purple lightening that seemed impossible to exist – anywhere!

The others had also spotted this and their jaws dropped. Except for Three who just stared at it with her intense gaze. Two stepped forwards and started briskly walking down the path. Jumping out of my haze I ran up to follow her.

"Hay! Where are you going?" I asked as I kept pace beside her. Her face was firm and her eyes seemed raveled by something.

"We have to get to my house…away from here."

I sat at a table in the middle of the kitchen. The house was the same but decorated differently. The family seemed more…I don't know, civilized. They had fancy dishes on planks, dark olive painted walls. Finely crafted items and woven rugs. A vase was spotted everywhere with fake olive, gold, brown, and mauve flowers. And all of us were huddled in her kitchen that looked more like what I would see in Fancy Living magazines. I even held a piece of china in my own hands. A small delicate tea cup the color of sand with chiness symbols etched on the sides. None of which I understood.

I took a deep breath and brought my eyes up to meet the group. One sat across from me her elbows propped up on the table, face buried in her hands, bangs dropped over covering them. Kish stood against a wall; arms crossed frowning at the floor. Three stood in the door way looking away from us out at the living room. Eyes never leaving the T.V. that was turned to the news. Two was leaning against their marble counter looking utterly stressed. Just being in this room made me want to scream. Everyone was tense and we weren't attempting to do a thing about it. Damn why did everything have to always go wrong?

Even though Kish's eyes never left the floor he still managed to continue an argument with Two. She gripped the edge of the counter and was glaring Kish down with such a look filled with hatred I believed not even Masaya could cool her down. I was so mentally worn I had lost interest in their argument and just gazed out the window….we had to do something.

Suddenly One's hands left her face and slammed against the table. Her hair was all over her face and her eyes looked raved. She snapped her head towards the two.

"Would you both shut the hell up? I'm tired of listening to you two bickering about whose fault it was!" She threw back her chair and stood up in one swift movement. "It was no body's fault! So get the fuck over it!" Three had turned to face the group her face vacant of any sign of acknowledgement. One wiped her head around to face Two. "And don't you have something better to do than sit her yelling at him. No matter what you do Masaya won't show up and be wonder boy and save the day. We have to do something!" She stomped her foot repeatedly on the tiled floor, her hair flying all over the place. "And you!" She faced Kish her voice softened just the littlest bit. "Would you please….please? Just be quite for the moment!" He looked at her with wide eyes. Two's brow furrowed as she directed her glare towards One.

I just sat there staring at them, my hand wrapped tightly around the china tea cup. My eyes then dropped to the table and I stared listlessly into my tea. I wasn't sure of anything we could do. It wasn't as if something would just pop out of my head and – I froze. My hair felt as if it were standing on end. And just as I looked up the lights went out. All power to the house died.

"What in the world…" groaned Two as she turned and began rummaged through an oak draw for a flashlight.

"I don't think you'll need that." I whispered. Finding it hard to bring out the true shrill that was crawling through out my entire body. She ignored me and pulled out a huge bulky flashlight, switched it on and swerved its ray of light to fall on me. She placed her free hand at her hip, still frowning.

"And why not?" she said indignantly. I jumped out of my seat it toppled over and hit the ground with a bang. The china was knocked off the table by the flick of my wrist and shattered. I swung my hand up and pointed towards the window – I couldn't believe they hadn't noticed it yet!

"Because of that!" I yelled. They all swiped their heads toward the widow. Out side the sky had turned unbelievably black and a tumbling wave of color was cascaded towards us, ripping apart every object it came into contact with. It looked as if a bucket of water was being poured over water colored painting. The colors melting into each other and then fading. The outside world was fading. Two's mouth dropped open in horror as the houses out side collapsed and vanished within the wave. I grabbed hold of her hand.

"Run!" We all bolted for the door, down the corridor and out the front door. Stumbling to a stop the sparkling array of color was eating way at the driveway and crawling towards us. I wiped my head around.

"This way!" Pulling Two by the hand we went around the house through the bushes and into the back yard. Bursting through the back gate we went into the street and found it completely deserted. I practically tripped over my own feet when I looked around startled. There was not a living soul…anywhere. Everything was dead silent. There wasn't even the constant sight of bugs going about. One stepped back uneasily and Kish wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Two was heaving her eyes wide scanning the empty street. Even the cars were gone. And as the rushing sound behind us grew louder I almost lost the will to stand. We had really….screwed everything up.

_Ichigo Two's POV_

I stood there staring at the street I used to play on, that I lived on. It was constantly filled with passing cars and laughing people. Children scurrying into the street to get their balls. Boyfriend and girlfriends holding each other hands as they crossed. Now none of that was there…and no a single person roamed.

The sounds behind us grew louder. And my mind grew fainter. All I could see where flashes of the life I had. Everything…and Masaya. _Masaya._ My legs grew weak. And to think I had found out that he loved me back and I was whisked away to another dimension. Away from him. And just when I get back. He's gone…along with everything else.

My heart began to ach and I couldn't move me legs. I heard a gasp and feet started to move forwards. I looked behind me to see the wave of color eating away at every particle and fading into non existence. But yet at the same time it was painfully beautiful. In soft tones of blue, purple, pink. Even the sky looked like a sunset in shades of blue and white with hints of yellow. And this beauty was tearing away my home…taking everything I ever wanted. Destroying it.

The group started running and I moved my feet forward as Ichigo grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me on with them. But my mind was in a haze. I was loosing everything. All of it was falling apart and I could do nothing about it. And it was all my fault. My head dropped as I pushed myself on running with the group down the long broad street. I could see the desperation in their movements. The desire to get away. But mine were the opposite. I wanted to stay.

As my feet felt the solubility of the tar road beneath me as the places my feet had just stepped on were being wiped from existence behind me. I couldn't take it. This was wrong. And….I couldn't take it. Then as my mind finally grew clear. I slipped my hand from Ichigo's grasp and came to a stop. Ichigo stumbled and turned to look at me, the rest continued on not noticing. She looked at me with wide eyes. And all I could do was think of how odd it was to be looking at myself. I could almost painfully laugh.

"Two…come on!" She said her voice on the edge of frantic tears. She was scared. I was too. But I wasn't going to leave my home…never. I would never leave Masaya.

"Sorry…" My voice came out as a whisper. So low that I could barely hear it myself. But a resolution was rising in my head. And a picture of Masaya's smile was clear in my mind. I would go back to him…clear as glass. I looked up to her with a solemn smile on my face. A solitary tear ran down my cheek. "I'll miss you."

I then turned away from her as she let out a cry of disapproval and I bolted towards the wave of towering color. As I ran my heart lifted and I was almost on the edge of sarcastic laughter. A screaming One accompanied Ichigo and I ran faster. Kish curse was barely heard as the scene came closer.

It felt as if time was slowing down and all I could do was keep a small smile on my face. I would not leave the place I was meant to be. I would not keep away from were I belonged. I would stay where I met Masaya. I would stay where he was. And if I stayed…it may even fix the wrong that was done…I would be in my place.

_Normal POV_

I couldn't hold the tears back as I screamed for two to come back. And as she vanished – engulfed into the tide of nothingness I was crushed. And I couldn't stand on my feet. I collapsed to the ground as if came ever closer. All that ran through my mind was how stupid she was. And why in the world would she be senile enough to do such a thing….to run with a smile towards her nonexistence. As I cried I felt tugging at my shoulder I ignored it. Then came the frantic pulling at my shirt to get me to move. But I couldn't…I couldn't.

Then out of nowhere the sky erupted into a wild roar of thunder. My head shot up and I and The last thing I spotted was a net of purple lighting. And as I sat on my knees in the middle of the street a bright white light obstructed my vision.

* * *

When I opened my eyes and the white subsided I was standing in the middle of the same street. But it was dark outside and the surroundings where completely different. There were large mansions extending the length of the street. And I was standing all of a sudden. But in my daze I fell back onto my knees and looked off into space.

We where now somewhere else and I were sick of it all. I hear quite whimpering behind me but I didn't care to look to see who it was. After about five minuets of the blankness of my mind and she crying I turned my head towards the sounds. One's face where covered by her hands. And Three was looking at the ground with a hard gaze.

Getting to my feet I walked over to One.

"One...we have to get moving." I reached out to touch her shoulder but she suddenly collided back her head rising. Her eyes were wide brimmed with tears and she looked at me as if she didn't me. Her head then swept our surroundings and her eyes – if possible – grew wider.

"Where Kish!" her voice was high and shrill but at the mention of the name I looked around. Even Three seemed to brought back from her thoughts. Kish was no where in sight.

One started shaking; her hair seemed to stand on end.

"Kish..." As tears strolled down her cheeks she turned her head franticly from side to side. "We have to find him!" She then bolted down the street. Her long black alien skirt ripping in the air as she went.

"Wait! One!" Three and I then started after her but Three was the better runner and was way past me and had caught One in merely two minuets. She grabbed One by the arm and pulled her back kicking and screaming.

"Let go of me! I have to find him!" Three kept of firm grasp on her as she struggled to get her arm free. Taking hold of both her forearms she held her still as One gradually calmed her tears down to a whimper.

"Kisshu..." she her legs gave way and she started sinking to the ground. I could tell Three was having trouble holding her up so I went over to them and took hold of One's arms and gently kept her off the ground and onto her feet. Her bangs covered her eyes as her head dropped. Inside I felt numb. It was as if I could no longer bare anything.

Three gently placed One's head to her chest as she cried. Placing a hand on top of her head she spoke soothingly to her.

"Calm down...calm down." As Three comforted One I looked up and down the street. It looked a lot like where Mint lived. But then...where had Kish gone.

I didn't have long to think because something struck me and I faced the two girls.

"Um Three...this wouldn't happen to be your dimension, is it?" She took a deep tiring breath without looking at me she nodded a yes. I felt a chill run up my spin and vibrate through out my entire body. Why in the world was all of this happening? Before I could even come up with an answer. A ripple of purple lightening sparkled in the scared sky above. Crackling and popping. Intimidating us. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Uh...you guys. I don't think this is the time to be just standing around." One lifted her head from Three's chest.

"What do you mean?" And in a blink of an eye before I could even take my next breath the lightening had already struck the ground. It imploded and sparks of purple stretched out like a web through out the block. Just like when it had struck my pendant time seemed to slow as the road split into pieces and we rose off the ground. I couldn't move as we slowly, timelessly went into the air. A frenzy of purple, electoral sparks netted through out the air. I could scarcely breathe. And then a burst of light heavenly pink rushed forward from the spot the lighting had struck and time sped up.

Suddenly I could hear the crumbling of the ground and the screaming terror from One as we plummeted to the ground. As the air rushed by me its force was to strong. I couldn't even move my arms in an attempt to slow the impacted.

"Strawberry Metamorphosis!" A bright pink light blinded me and then when it died down an arm wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back up into the air. Then the ground came back towards us and I shielded my face with my arms. But I never fell to my death.

When I felt the light touch of the tar road on my feet I opened my eyes and spotted an arm around my waist. I blinked then jumped out of the grasp. I then turned and my jaw dropped.

Right in front of me was Three – but in mew form! Her hair was flowing in the wind, now a light petal pink. The same shade as her eyes. Her outfit resembled mine at the top but was short and revealed her belly button. A wavy dark pink skirt was worn along with long red boots that reached mid thigh that resembled Zakuro's. Instead of gloves attached to a pink armband was a sleeve separated from the outfit that got wider at the body and fanned over her hands. Instead of a chocker she had thick gold chair that held close to her neck with a heart shaped power pendant. A black tail and ears went along with it.

I took a stumbling step back as One – who was held in Three's opposite arm – lifted her head and opened her eyes. She blinked.

"Where not dead?" When I opened my mouth to respond a wave of purple light knocked us to the ground. As I lifted my head I felt disoriented and my eyes wouldn't come to focus. Another wave knocked me back down and I found my self struggling to breathe. But before the next one could strike I was grabbed by the arm and yanked up. Taking hold of One Three leaped into the air and on to the top of a mansion. Shaking my head I looked up to face Three's back as she gazed out the ground where a light purple haze covered the ground. Her long pink hair wavering in the wind, black tail lightly touching the ground.

"Find a way to get back. I'll catch up with you." It took a moment for it to register in my mind before I blinked and the pounding of my heart over ruled everything.

"What are you talking about?" I practically shrieked. She then turned her head and looked back at me a small smile on her face as a wisp of hair crossed over her face. I fell silent.

"Don't worry...I'm going to get Two back." Then with a wave of her hand to One who was attempting to stand and keep her with us Three leaped off the roof and dropped into the fog of purple. I could only stare as One screamed at the top of her lungs at the spot where she had vanished. I then pulled myself up to my feet grabbed her by the harm and tugged her away from the edge. She was on the edge of falling over.

"One! One! Please come on. We have to find a way out of here!" But Then One's arm slipped from mine and a white light erupted from the ground at our feet. She stumbled to a stop and looked down as I did. Then a bolt of purple lighting wrapped around us and pulled us into the pool of light. Kicking and screaming.

* * *

One more chapter left! And then I'm done! Hope you enjoyed it. The last chapter would be called. Going back – **_Beloved Kitten_**


	13. Moving backwards in order to go forwards

Hi all! Sorry for not updating in over a month, but this is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy!

**_Opening the Past_**

**_Chapter Twelve: _**

**_Going Backward in order to go forward_**

In a jolting burst the white light vanished and I found my self screaming as I went flying through the air. Catching a slight glance of One having the same trouble waving her arms around, I fell onto something firm. I heard a loud humph sound and my head was spinning. Opening my eyes I was on the ground of a gray tiled room – I was on top of someone. Swinging up my head I saw Ryou struggling to lift himself up as he held his head. I broke into a smile at seeing him again and before I knew it I had swung my arms around his neck.

"Ryou!" I then kissed him – right on the lips! Just as quickly as it had happened I pulled back and stared wide eyed at him my cheeks flushed red. I saw that he was blushing too. We both still on the floor I couldn't believe what I had just done. And embarrassment sinks deep into my humility. Wanting to cover my face I instead looked up at a smirking Mint and the unforgettable looks on Pudding and Lettuce. Zakuro looked unfazed. Keiichiro was smiling. I then looked to my side at a high squeal and chocking sounds.

It looked at if Kish had caught One as she was now squeezing the life out of him as he held her. A big, bright smile was on her face as she held tight to him.

"Kisshuuu! Your ok!"

"You're hurting me..." Came a distant wheezing sound from him. She loosened her hold on him and looked at him with shinning eyes.

"What happened to you?" He smiled broadly, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I have no idea!" She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you have no idea?"

"We brought him back." Stated Mint still grinning at me blushing on the floor. "Keiichiro managed to nab him and bring him back here. It took us longer to figure out had to get you guys."

One looked back to Kish with a loving look in her eyes mixed with relief. She grabbed hold of his shirt and placed her forehead against his chest.

"I thought I'd lost you…"

Kish buried his face in her hair as her held her tighter.

"You could never lose me Neko-chan."

We all stood there watching – except for Zakuro – as the two had their moment. The color in my cheeks began to darken. Just looking at them I couldn't imagine that it was actually me. We were the same person but so different in so many ways. And this scene that I witnessed seemed to prove it.

Sensing movement I glanced to my left to see Ryou getting up off the floor. As I watched him dust himself off he kept his eyes on everything but me. I on the other hand couldn't muster the will to stand. Everything just felt so…odd.

Then the lights to the lab flickered off and their was a loud zooming noise as the bright white light that emitted from with in the machine wavered for a moment . Everyone snapped out of their private little conversation they had be having at the moment about One and Kish as the light suddenly came back stronger than it was before and a lick of purple lightening zapped out of its center and vanished as it touched the air out side of the tubing.

"Aagggggghh!" Lettuce screamed as she stumbled back into Mint. I wiped my head around in her direction and my face fell. For the corner of the lab was fading into a blend of colors. It was as if a wet towel was being swiped across the drawing that had been made on her living room table.

I jumped to my feet my heart racing in a panic. I reached for my pendant but felt nothing but empty space in my pocket. I was immobilized as I reached the realization that…I no longer had it.

I turned too looked behind us at the Time machine. The white light was growing stronger within its tubing and something in its center caught my eye. It was a gold object that reflected shafts of golden light. My eyes widened. Was it….?

Within that spark of a moment everything around us was sucked dry and replaced by an atmosphere of swirling colors of blue, pink, purple and white. Sizzling ribbons of lighting loped about to one side intermingled with pink sparks. Our feet were held up by a slick surface that reflected the mist of colors that surrounded us. Their was no limit to space in this place and it seemed to stretch out for eternity. As beautiful as if may seem, like a wonderland in a fairy tale I felt cold to the bone.

This was the very same atmosphere…the very same mist of vibrant color…that had taken Two and Three. I felt a sick fuzziness in my core and my legs felt weak.

"Where are we?" I was snapped out of my faze to see Lettuce and Pudding standing a distance away from me. Puddings voice echoed throughout the timeless space and flowed through the entire area.

Pudding was looking about in wonderment as Lettuce was visible quivering. Her eyes swelled with terror and fear.

I made a step toward them.

"O my dear God!"

My head swished around to my other side as I stopped in mid-step. One was standing beside Kish, Mint, Zakuro and Keiichiro. She was walking backwards as her face read the same emotion I felt. She backed into Kish and he grabbed hold of her shoulder pulling her closer to him. His face was the bleakest I had ever seen it and his eyes were narrowed as he searched our surrounding area.

"Don't swear…" Mint half whispered as she gazed wide eyed.

Immediately I noticed who was missing. My throat seemed to block by an invisible knot as I franticly looked about.

"Ry-

I was interrupted to spot him just a few feet away from me gazing sternly at the mist gathering in the never ending distance. My feet barely touched the substance beneath us as I bounded over to him.

I opened my mouth to speak to him but stopped when I noticed the flicker of movement in the mist. The air was suddenly filled with a sizzling sound that sounded as if water had just come into contact with a slit wire.

And then out of now where a bolt of purple lighting literally on flames came darting towards me. I screamed and a hand roughly threw me back.

I stuck the floor and slid across it.

When I lifted myself up onto my knees I heard a scream and a rumble. Instinctively I knelt forwards, buried my face between my knees and covered my head with my hands. It felt as if the atmosphere was collapsing.

As I held my eyes shut I tried to hold back the high pitched wailing that was splitting my eardrums.

It went on to the point that I thought it would never end.

Suddenly my hand was grabbed and I was lifted to my feet. I stumbled forward and found myself with Ryou, his hand clasped firmly around mine. Before I could say a word I spotted what was making the noise.

The lighting seemed to be focused on in the direction of the mist that was swiftly moving towards us.

The sick feeling in my stomach returned as I remembered Two running towards it for some purpose that I was blinded to.

But there was no time for tears or to worry about what might have happened to Three and Two. The only thing I could afford to focus on was the mist I knew had taken them away and how it was coming for us as well.

Not only that but Lighting was striking the all around us.

"Metamorphosis!"

I turned to see that the rest of the mews had transformed and made a barricade around One. It was then for the first time that I realized that the brunt of the lighting was aiming for her.

"Move!" Ryou ordered as he grabbed hold of my arm and jerked me out of the way of a bolt of purple light. But right when we where clear out of the way another one came for us and we were forced to jump backwards and I almost lost my balance. When another round came forth Ryou and I we almost dancing as he swung me from side to side and moved me out of the way.

As we did this the rest of the mews where were working to kept the lighting away from them as Keiichiro stood beside Zakuro.

Leaping to one side I looked up and caught a glance of One. She was holding something in her palm and had her eyes closed. Kish was beside her and was practically growling as if that would be of any help.

Suddenly One was engulfed in a flash of bright pink light and I was nearly blinded. Lifting my hand to shield my eyes I stumbled back and lost my balance. The pink light then broke into petals and as they drifted to the ground I saw for the first time a transformed One just as Ryou caught my before I hit the ground.

I was practically gapping for her uniform was far more appealing than mine.

Ours were almost identical except parts of her uniform had shear and her boots were of a different style. When she opened her eyes they were the same familiar pink as mine usually were and a different bow was at her tail. But the true shock came from when she called on her weapon. And instead of a bell appeared a knife!

With a pink handle and white ribbon spiraling around it. She pressed the flat of it's blade against two fingers and held it in front of forehead. Symbols appeared on the blade glowing hot pink. She called out something , opened her eyes and then swiped the knife down in an arch turning slightingly sideways as the glow emitting from the blade separated and extended into ribbons of pink similar to Zakuro's attack!

The instant they touched the purple shafts of light they vanished into sharks.

I stood there with my jaw dropped before Ryou took hold of my shoulders practically lifting me off my feet as he brought me away from an alerting bolt of lightening.

This went on and it seemed to never end. All the while the mist was becoming more of a storm than anything else as it poured in at all sides.

The soles of my feet were sore and I could barely move my legs any longer. The only thing that seemed to be keeping me moving was Ryou who seemed to be taking the strain better than I was.

I could tell that the mew where having a struggle of their own. For they were slowing and their aiming was off.

When Mint's arrow missed a lighting bolt that was going for Keiichiro and missed it she cursed – for the first time I've heard- before calling out to him to move.

Pudding who was usually the one to hold up better than anyone even seemed to be out of breath.

Lettuce was doing all she could with a stern look on her face as she fought off as many obstacles as the rest of us. Beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Aaaggh!"

"Ichigo!"

My head swerved in the direction of the call and I saw One dropping to her knees, a hand clasped at her right arm as Kish teleported to her side.

"Aaaghh!" she wailed as she leaned forward holding her arm. Kish knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as her face twisted in pain. Even from the distance I stood between them I could hear a harsh stream of curse words from the alien boy.

Another cry caught my attention and I whirled around so fast I almost sprained my ankle. I winced and looked up to see Pudding on her bottom as she struggled to lift herself up.

"Pudding!" I cried as a bolt of purple lighting came right for her. I ran towards her but then a bolt struck in front of me and sent me flying backwards.

When I lifted myself up off the floor my eyes were beginning to glaze over with tears. But thank goodness Zakuro had gotten to her and swept her away.

But…everything was going worse than before. Not only were we loosing we were fighting up against something we knew nothing about. The universe as we knew it could already be gone and we had no idea of how to fix everything even if we did manage to make it.

I had witnessed myself Two and One's alternate universes be wiped off the maps completely. There was no way to bring them back to fix everything if there was no longer a home for them to go back to!

I cringed and reached for my ankle. It was sore and I was on the erdge to damn everything. Ryou somehow managed to get to my side and helped me to my feet. I lent up against him for support but I had trouble focusing my eyes. I was so tired…and the fact I could do nothing to help my friends…was killing me inside.

My head hung as I held back the tears that were pushing at my lids. I bit my lip to help subdue them. But I still couldn't block out the whimpering of One off in the distance and the struggle of my friends. And the thundering roar of thunder everywhere along with the zapping of lighting was driving me insane!

With the sound of another scream I lifted my head to see the mist so close that I felt a chill rushing through my entire body. It was tumbling towards us in the same cascade of color and sparks just as in Two's universe. And… it scared me.

The only thing I could find myself to do was to take a firm hold of Ryou's black shirt and take a step closer to him. I pushed back the tears as my eyes glazed over. Everyone began backing towards the center were Ryou and I stood. For the mist was closing in on all sides.

I couldn't believe…it was going to end like this….

Suddenly a sensation ran through me and I turned just in time to catch a rift opening in the wall of tumbling mist behind us. Ryou looked over his shoulder at what I was gazing at with an intense look on his face. Then out of nowhere Three jumped out of the mist and landed lightly on her feet with Two right behind her!

My jaw dropped and I turned completely around to look at them.

Three stood with a hand at her left hip and looked at me with a cool expression on her face. Two standing behind her also transformed.

"I told you I'd bring her back." Stated Three calmly.

I took a step towards them a smile breaking across my face. And the wall that shielded my eyes leaked a few tears that rolled down my cheeks.

"Three…Two!" I called out. The rest of the mews were just as stunned as I was.

Two called upon her weapon and a long thin rode appeared. It was pink and gleamed with white streaks. The top was adored by a heart shaped sphere with a bell in the center of its crystallized form. She smiled at me with a look in her eyes I had never seen before…they seemed almost…sad.

"Let's beat this thing." She said but not with the ting of confidence that she had held around her before. Even though she was back…I still felt something was wrong.

I coulnd't do anything but smile weakly back and nod.

They fought along side with the rest and I was amazed to see One still working at it with her injured arm. All the while the ground beneath us vibrated. I stayed close to Ryou's side and as the mist came ever closer I took one last glance at him.

His blond bangs were hanging over his blue eyes and his forehead was furrowed with concentrated worry. I could do nothing but lean up against him as I solemnly watched a battle being fought that I could do nothing to do to help.

As I watched them losing my eyes grew harder my lips straightened into a thin line…Their tactics weren't working. I had grown so cold inside that I coulnd't stand to do nothing any longer. I couldn't just stand there and let them die!

Without even thinking a took a step forwards away from Ryou. He reached out for my arm but I yanked it from him and started off at a run towards my friends.

"Ichigo!" He called out but I ignored him. I knew nothing of what I was doing. I just knew that I couldn't let them fight on their own. And as I ran everything around me went silent. And time seemed to slow down. My mind went numb for a moment and everything around me vanished into a blend of bright color.

"Ichigo!" I heard a cry from Lettuce but didn't understand it. But then before I knew it I was struck by a shaft of purple lighting and I was taken into a bright white light.

All the while I felt as if I had died. But then slowly I knew that I wasn't. I was confused and found myself flouting in a space of white light. I turned round and looked at my self weightless. When I looked back up something was coming towards me. It no larger than an egg and was glowing with a familiar pink light. But something was different about it.

I reached out towards it but it was still to far from my grasp. My fingers etched for it as the object slowly came closer. And as the tips of my fingers touched it's smooth surface I was once again blinded.

I came falling as if out of a dream and found myself in the air. I slowly came down in a daze.

I heard my name being called over and over again but I coulnd't place it. All I knew was that it belonged to someone very important to me. And their voice seemed to make my heart jump with every call. Then I no longer felt air surrounding me but a pair of arms wrapping around my waist. Suddenly I no longer was weightless and everything felt heavy once again.

"Ichigo…" The voice was louder…closer. I knew that voice.

I blinked until the colors around me were nothing but blues, pinks and purples with licks of light. I was on my knees of the clear substance at our feet and Ryou's arms were around my shoulders holding me close to him.

"Ichigo?"

It was his voice I heard. Then in as if the wrong lense had been removed from my eyes I saw everything clearly once more and my friends were surrounding me. It was then that I noticed that me hands were clasped at my chest and that something firm was within my palms.

I blinked and looked down at my closed hand. I then slowly uncurled my fingers and took in a sharp breath. For in my palm was my power pendant and not only that it was flickering with a white light more intense then the ones that surrounded us now. And it seemed to be coming from deep inside it.

My lips slightly parted as I stared at it.

It was the same distinctive white light that was given off from the time machine. And I felt it's familiar energy running through my palms, down my arms and to spread through out my entire body.

I then remembered the bright gold light in the center of the time machine before everything vanished. A smile reached my lips… It was it I had seen. And some how…it must have harvested some of its power.

"Ichigo…?" I looked up as Zakuro placed a hand at my shoulder. Concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright."

"We have to go back." I spoke almost in a whisper.

Zakuro's eyebrow arched. The rest of the mews had formed a circle around us. The mist was closing us into a small area. My smile grew wider.

"In order to fix what's been wrong we have to go back." Zakuro looked deep into my eyes as if trying to find the answer there.

"Go back in time." Three stated bluntly with her back to us. Her eyes focus on the threat. Zakuro glanced over her shoulder than stood. While Mint looked over her shoulder at me.

"How in the world are we supposed to do that? We never even figured out how to get the machine to work properly. Not only that It's not here!"

"It's here…" I looked down at the pendent in my hand as it swirled with a new power. I looked to Ryou with a smile on my face. As he gazed back at me with those electric blue eyes I knew for sure how I felt.

"Ichigo…are you sure?" he asked me. I nodded. Then tilted the pendent in my hand so he could get a better look at it. From the look in his eyes I knew he understood. With that my smile widened.

Ryou….

He helped me to my feet and the mews stood turned away from the mist to face us. Keiichiro glanced around with a worried expression as Pudding jumped around with renewed energy.

"We're going to disappear! Awesome!"

Slowly the mist reached us and was streaming in around us at our feet. The vision of my friends vanishing into nonexistence only frightened me for the slightest second. They'll be back…I knew that for sure.

"Ichigo, this better work!" snapped Mint as she held her arms limp at her sides her face with an uncertain glare.

"I still don't know what in the world is going on but I trust you Ichigo." Spoke Lettuce.

I almost wanted to laugh.

Then one by one they were engulfed by the mist of swirling colors of which electric currents moved within its mass.

One stood by Kish's side there hand interlocked before they were gone from my sight.

I turned towards Ryou and I tried to speak how I felt but my lips were dry and words wouldn't come out. I tried again but I still couldn't do it.

Then suddenly his hand slipped behind my neck and his face was right next to mine. Our noses almost touching. I sucked in my breath as he closed the distance between our lips.

When he pulled away he whispered to me.

"Don't be late…" I couldn't help but smile as a single tear ran down my cheek. He then took a step back and into the mist.

I was the only one left and I held the pendent in my palm. I wrapped my fingers tightly around it and squeezed it. I then held it close to me and closed my eyes.

"Take me back to before the wrong was done."

I don't know why I said that. It just came to mind. Then the power inside the pendent was let lose and the last thing I felt was a warm sensation of basking in golden light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I opened my eyes I felt slightly dazed but when it passed I blinked three times before I saw that I was standing in the lab. Everything was back to normal. The lights were on, the familiar humming of the computers and equipments. I looked down at my hand and saw that I was holding the same soda can that had spilled on my skirt just three weeks earlier. I was wearing the same red skirt and green top as that very day…

I looked to the other end of the lab. One of my pigtails brushing against the side of my face as I set down the can on the desk and walked over towards the far corner of the lab. It was dark, hidden in shadow but I knew that the machine was there. I stared at that corner for who knows how long before I turned and started towards the steps. I then caught a glance of the metal table with the light on above it.

Walking towards it I noticed something on top of it. When I neared it my mouth came open. I then lifted up the small piece of line white paper.

It was the recite.

"Ichigo!"

I turned my head towards the steps. Someone was calling me. I held the recite in my hand as I ran up the steps.

Everything felt so odd.

When I reached the top I was met by bright lights. The girls were in their uniforms closing up and Mint came around the corner. She stopped with her hands at her hips.

"Your boyfriend is here for your date." She smiled coyly at me.

"Um…Mint…was there three other girls up here that looked like me?"

She rolled her eyes and started back towards the table with her tea.

"Funny Ichigo. Unless you were cloned." She said sarcastically. I stood there for a moment and watched them cleaning the café.

They didn't remember….

I rushed towards the front door and saw Masaya at the bottom of the steps. He had his back towards me. And when he turned to face me he smiled.

"Hay. Ready to go!"

I stood there just watching him smiling at me. Thinking about how things have changed. I then silently went down the steps and stood before him. I looked him straight in the eye.

"Something wrong Ichigo?"

"We need to talk."

Masaya had a blank look on his face. He slowly turned around and began down the walkway. A slight breeze lifting the hem of his jacket and brushing my hair into my face.

I held my arms.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered into the wind.

"Ichigo…"

I lifted my head to see Ryou standing in front of the open café door looking at me. I let out a sigh and went up the steps two at a time. When I stood in front of him I looked at my feet.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

I looked up with a smile on my face.

"Yeah…I'll be just fine." He raised an eyebrow and looked at me as if he were trying to figure out what had just happened between Masaya and me.

Taking hold of his arm I pulled him around and dragged him back inside the café. For I knew things were going to be different. And I was just fine with that. Funny… how it all started over a snobby customer…and a simple recite.

* * *

That was the ending! Hope you liked it and again: I'm soooooo sorry for the long update! Maybe since this is the longest chapter it would makeup for it. Oh and I decided to make a sequel to this don't know when though! Thanks' for the reviews! - _**Beloved Kitten**_


End file.
